Las consecuencias del ego
by SoulEvans-Fan
Summary: Soul y Maka tienen problemas para realizar la resonancia de almas, por eso Blair decide ayudarlos usando su magia, trayendo consecuencias para ambos, en especial para Soul. CAP:15 subido!
1. El ego

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

**Capitulo 1**

_En las afueras del Shibusen, en el campo de entrenamiento, se encontraba el profesor Stein evaluando la resonancia de almas de Maka y Soul._

_-Muy bien chicos, inténtenlo una vez mas-insistió su profesor_

_-Resonancia de almas- murmuraron ambos compañeros, pero aun sin éxito al intentar conectar sus almas._

_-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Te crees muy cool, pero no haces más que arruinar todo!_

_-¡Deja de echarme bronca! ¡Tu eres la que se cree inteligente, pero lo único que haces es criticar todo lo que hago!_

_-¡Cállense de una vez!- interrumpió Stein- ambos son el problema._

_-¿Cómo que ambos somos el problema?-pregunto intrigada la ojijade._

_El profesor suspiro y respondió._

_-Luego de lograr usar el Cazador de Demonios, a los dos se le ha subido el ego, a tal punto, que ya no son capaces de realizar una simple resonancia._

_Ambos quedaron absortos ante la dura respuesta._

_-Él es el problema…_

_-Ella es el problema…_

_Pensaron a la vez._

_-Si no solucionan este problema de ego en el lapso de un mes, me encargare personalmente de que sean expulsados de Shibusen._

_Era la misma amenaza de siempre, pero que a la vez siempre resultaba._

Era domingo por la noche y como siempre ambos se sentaban en el sofá frente la televisor para ver el programa de comedia favorito de los dos, el cual siempre les hacia olvidar los problemas. Pero esta noche ninguno reía, no importaba lo gracioso que fuera el chiste, a ninguno de los dos se le escapaba siquiera una sonrisa.

La rubia paresia un zombi con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la pantalla, metiéndose de ves en cuando una papafrita en la boca para evitar caer dormida. El alvino estaba en una situación parecida, solo que este se recostaba cada ves mas en el sofá a causa del aburrimiento y el cansancio.

Ninguno hablaba y parecía que la situación no iba a cambiar; hasta que la gatita de gran poder mágico irrumpió en la sala en su forma humana buscando con la mirada al técnico la cual, al igual que su compañero, no la había notado entrar.

Cuando Blair llego hasta donde se encontraba Maka la tomo del brazo y la arrastro a la cocina.

¿Que pasa Blair?- pregunto la joven observando asombrada a la gata, por lo general la gata irrumpía en la sala en su forma humana con un traje de baño talla "sp" [nota: es una talla que yo invente significa "súper pequeño"] tirándose en cima del chico estrujándolo contra su cuerpo semi-desnudo, provocando que la nariz de Soul saliera un torrente de sangre que parecía no tener fin, hasta que un libro se incrustaba en su cabeza, cortesía de Maka

-Me entere por ahí que tu y Soul ya no pueden entonar sus almas.

-Te lo contó mi padre cuando estaba en el cabaret ¿cierto?-preguntó molesta.

-Si, bueno, obviemos esa parte- y continuó- en uno de mis momentos de reflección se me ocurrió un plan que podría terminar con este problema.

_-¿Momentos de reflección? ¿Desde cuando Blair reflexiona? ¿Qué estará planeando? tengo un curioso presentimiento....-_pensó la maister mirando intrigada a la gata.

Blair le susurro su plan en el oído para que el chico no lo escuchara, pero de todas maneras él había caído dormido luego de hacer zapping a los pocos minutos después de que las chicas se fueran a hablar a solas.

La cara de Maka reflejaba una completa desilusión. Por un momento pensó que la idea de Blair seria estupida, pero era mas que eso, era la idea más retorcida, descerebrada e inútil que a alguien se le podía ocurrir.

-¿Y esa era tu idea?-

-¡Vamos será genial! con este plan mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, los haré el equipo mas fuerte de Shibusen, y yo me divertiré un poco. ¿Que te parece?

-Mhmmm… no, lo se.

-Vamos Maka ¡di que si! ¡Por favor! ¡¡Prometo nunca mas gastarme el dinero de la renta en mis cosas si me dejas hacerlo!!-suplico arrodillada la gata tomando una de las manos de la técnico.

-Bueno está bien, además será divertido... ¡espera un minuto! ¡¿ERAS TU LA QUE SE GASTABA EL DINERO?! -grito enfurecida la rubia.

-Eh… bueno… yo…lo siento, te prometo que lo compondré ¡en serio! Pero di que si…

Luego de meditarlo un buen rato, Maka dio su visto positivo y así ambas dieron comienzo el maléfico… Perdón… astuto plan para cambiar la actitud egocéntrica de ambos en el plazo de un mes [música de fondo de misión imposible]

Ambas salieron de la cocina, y encontraron al chico-guadaña completamente dormido, aun sosteniendo el control de la televisión, la cual seguía prendida. Al observar la escena las chicas vieron que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones de empezar, ya que el hecho de que él durmiera facilitaba las cosas.

-¿Segura de que esta todo perfectamente planeado?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡nya! ¡Todo a pedir de boca! ¡Todo va a cambiar incluso la ropa, nyajaja! ¡No te preocupes!

-Entonces empieza.- indico impaciente.

-¡Oki doki! pam pam pukin...

Una pantalla de humo violeta se expandió en el perímetro alrededor del joven impidiendo que ellas vieran su macabra obra. Unos minutos después el humo se disipó, y lo que vieron fue algo que ninguna de las dos se hubiese imaginado…

-¡¡Kyaaaaaaa!! -gritaron al unísono

-¡¡Que lindura!! ¡¡¡Es la cosita más preciosa que vi en mi vida!!! ¡¡¡Maka-chan trae la cámara, quiero atesorar este momento por siempre!!! ¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!! ¡Mis ojos están en el paraíso! ¡¡¡En su verdadera forma era tan cool que me moría por él, pero ahora me muero, renazco y caigo a sus pies!!! ¡¡¡kyaaaaaaa!!!-grito eufóricamente la gata haciendo que el chico se despertara y al ver la expresión de amor estilo anime de Blair y su compañera se asusto.

-¿Qué les pasa a las do-- -No pudo terminar de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de algo que lo aterrorizó - ¡¡¡Que diablos le pasa a mi voz!!! ¡¡¡Que me hicieron par de inútiles!!! -dicho esto espero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de Maka, pero para su sorpresa ella lo levantó abrazándolo como a un peluche, diciéndole a Blair-No se en que ayudara esto en nuestra resonancia pero no me importa ¡¡¡es adorable!!!

No terminó de entender lo que pasaba, cuando notó que Maka lo alzaba con gran facilidad y sus pies no tocaban el piso, además esa no era la ropa que llevaba puesta antes de quedar dormido, porque en lugar de el buzo azul con un bolsillo de canguro y unos pantalones color gris oscuro que le llegaban a los tobillos, tenia unos pantalones bordo, una remera mangas cortas blanca y un saco sin mangas negro. En ese momento no quiso ni pensar que lo que estaba pasando era verdad, por eso se soltó del abrazo de su técnico dando un salto y corrió a su habitación. Su cara reflejaba terror absoluto del solo pensar en lo que le habían echo esas chicas con las que estaba obligado a convivir. Entró a su cuarto y se fue directo al espejo .Sus ojos no creían los que veían, su mente no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, y su mandíbula había caído al suelo del asombro.

El grito de terror del alvino provocó que todos sus vecinos del complejo de departamentos se despertaran asustados, y que algunos acudieran a ese mismo sitio para ver si algo grave había ocurrido.

Para sorpresa de los preocupados vecinos, Maka abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que demostraba plena felicidad.

-No se preocupen todo esta bien, Blair y yo estábamos viendo una película de terror y ella se asusto tanto que empezó a gritar - desde lo mas profundo de su ser, Maka agradecía que el canal que estaba viendo Soul, antes de dormir, era uno donde ciertamente estaban pasando una película de terror y además el echo que Blair estuviera allí también facilitaba las cosas, después de todo los vecinos sabían que ese grito no era de Maka por que ya estaban acostumbrado a oírlos cada mañana. Pero no pudieron preguntar más porque la rubia los sacó del departamento con una sonrisa intentando no preocuparlos mas, para su suerte, se fueron sin resistencia volviendo a dejarlos solos.

Por su parte Soul se había caído sentado ante lo que estaba viendo reflejado en al espejo.

-Yo-yo-yo- ...e-esto no es nada cool...-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de desmayarse

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]


	2. La consecuencia se hace publica

Muchas gracias por los reviews, no pensé que comentarían en tan poco tiempo

Y como prometí si me mandaban 3 comentarios subiría la siguiente parte y aquí esta!!!

Aquí revelare lo que le hicieron al pobre de Soul y el descubrirá… mejor lean

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo… pero ya verán cuando domine el mundo :D

**Capitulo 2**

Ya había amanecido. Soul se despertó exaltado y se sentó en su cama. Su cuarto, todo estaba como siempre, o eso creyó…

Suspiró y luego dijo aliviado.

-Menos ma-- ¡¿eh?! ¡No me digas que no fue un sueño!- Se destapo, bajo de la cama y se miro en el espejo para ver lo mismo que la noche pasada.

-yo-yo-yo… ¡¡¡¿¿¿Como es que tengo la apariencia que tenia a los 5 años???!!!.

En ese momento alguien entro en su cuarto.

-¡Soul dormilón! ¿Ya te despertaste? ¡En buenahora! ¡Te traje el desayuno!- dijo en tono alegre Maka, llevando una bandeja llena de un nutritivo desayuno, estilo continental.-Blair se fue temprano al cabaret, y tu tienes que prepararte hoy tenemos clases ¿y no querrás llegar tarde verdad?

Soul seguía pasmado frente al espejo, pero reacciono al oír la frase _"hoy tenemos clases"_ de la boca de su compañera.

-¡¿Pero que te tomaste esta mañana?! ¡¿Como quieres que me presente en Shibusen tal y como estoy?! ¿Estas loca o que?- preguntó enloquecido.

-¡Vamos! No que ves para nada mal es mas te ves—

-¿Adorable?- interrumpió con un leve tono de ironía en su voz.

-¡Exacto!- aseguró enérgica la técnico

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Yo soy cool, no adorable! ¡Si me aparezco así seré el hazmerreír de toda la escuela!-exclamó desconsolado.

-Entonces ve en tu forma de guadaña, tu me dijiste hace un tiempo que las armas, no importa la edad que tengan, tienen la misma forma cuando se convierten en armas-comentó con una sonrisa la rubia.

-Mmm...... Cierto, pero ¿no crees acaso que es un poco raro que un técnico cargue a su arma cuando van a clases?-agregó en tono irónico el alvino.

Ella rió para luego responder- Tienes toda la razón, pero hoy tenemos con Stein y él te advirtió que si volvías a saltearte su clase, aunque estés enfermo en cama con 42º de fiebre, te buscaría y te llevaría el mismo a clases- advirtió la ojijade.

El chico dudo un poco pero no tardo en darle la razón, después de todo, las opciones eran simples:

1_ Iba a clases por propia voluntad.

2_ El profesor lo arrastraba hasta allí y lo diseccionaba en clase.

Ya entrando en su respectivo salón en el Shibusen ambos se ubicaron en sus asientos, cerca de sus amigos, claro esta que Soul estaba en su forma de guadaña.

-¿Soul-kun te pasa algo?- consultó con su eterna amabilidad la hoja oscura.

Pero Soul no contestó ya que sabía que su actual tono de voz [bastante aniñado] lo delataría enseguida.

-¡Ja! De seguro esta avergonzado de ser tan inferior a mi, el Gran Black Star!-

Para la suerte de Soul, Stein entro en la sala de clases interrumpiendo la conversación y haciendo que todos callaran. Como ya era costumbre cayo cuando de tropezó en si silla contra las escaleras del aula, se levanto como si nada, pero cuando estuvo a punto de empezar la lección noto que uno de sus alumnos estaba en su forma de arma, e inmediatamente lo identifico.

-Se que les dije que debían solucionar rápido el problema de sincronización de ambos… ¿pero no crees que el echo de estar convertido en arma en medio de la clase es un poco exagerado Soul?

Soul no se movía ni hablaba, lo cual impacientaba al profesor, así que Maka decidió responder por él.

-Soul esta apenado por su forma humana, así que decidió venir en forma de arma.-contesto de forma inocente la técnico.

El profesor se sorprendió al oír eso, al igual que el resto de la clase.

-¡¿Maldita sea Maka! ¡¿No eres capas de decir una mísera mentira para sacarme del lío en el que me han metido?!- rompió su silencio Soul. Todos quedaron anonadados al oír la nueva forma de hablar de si compañero, que en ves de gritar en su acostumbrado tono varonil y cool, hablaba igual que un niño pequeño.

-Soul baja un momento- pidió el profesor a su alumno.

-No puedo, no tengo piernas, soy una guadaña- respondió con la primera escusa que se le vino a la cabeza.

El profesor suspiro- Esta bien, Maka, ¿me haces el favor de bajar a Soul hasta aquí?

Asintiendo tomo a su compañero y empezó a descender por las escaleras.

-¡Maka no lo hagas!

-¡El profesor me dio una orden y debo cumplirla!- comentó riéndose la rubia

-¡Muérete!- la insultó dándose por vencido.

-Aquí esta profesor todo suyo.

-Gracias. Muy bien, muéstranos tu forma humana para que podamos ayudarte con tu problema si es tan grave como dices.

-¡¡Ni loco!!

-Hazlo o te disecciono ahora mismo

-Como diga querido profesor- asintió intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Y así, un as de luz se desprendo de la guadaña dejando ver su forma humana. La clase quedo atónita ante lo que veían sus ojos, Soul era apenas diez centímetros las alto que una de las chamanes [las chamanes son la armas de Kilik], su vos era completamente diferente, prácticamente era un niño de alrededor de 5 o 6 años. Todo el salón estaba en silencio absoluto, nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna ni siquiera el grillo hacia ruido y la mosca que era perseguida por la vista de Patty se había detenido. El único capas de interrumpir el silencio fue el profesor.

-No seas exagerado, no te ves mal, si puedes convertirte en arma y hacer la resonancia con tu compañera por mi puedes tener la forma que se te plazca.

-¡¡Y una mierda!!

1_El problema de la resonancia no esta resuelto

2_¡Yo no quería tener esta forma!

3_ ¡¿Cómo no quiere que exagere si soy tan patético que apenas llego a la manija para abrir de la puerta?!

4_Mencione que fui convertido a …esto… mientras dormía sin molestar a nadie, como tipo cool que soy, y esas dos LOCAS DESQUISIADAS-señaló a su técnico mientras continuaba- aprovecharon mi momento de debilidad para degradarme a alguien tan inútil que necesita ayuda para abrir una simple puerta!-dijo completamente fuera de si.

Pero ninguna de las chicas del salón presto atención a alguna de sus quejas del "niño", por lo tierno, adorable y lindo que se veía haciendo berrinche.

-Me párese que lo que hizo Blair si los puede ayudar…- comentó acomodándose sus gafas.

-¿eh?-preguntó muy intrigado Soul y pensó para si- _¿En que puede ayudar el que sea tan patético?_

_-_Cree en lo que digo…- encendió un cigarrillo- Si uno de los dos esta en una posición deplorable, estarán forzados a cooperar mejor como equipo para superar ese problema, cosa que es lo que les falta en esto momentos…

-Mhmmm… puede que lo entienda, y puede que tenga razón pero… ¿porque tenia que ser YO el que tuviera que ser el de la "posición deplorable"?

-Vamos Soul, tu no eres idiota, piensa con lógica, si hubiese sido Maka la que se hubiera encogido ¿no crees que seria difícil el echo de que sostuviese una guadaña tan grande como tu?

-hum…-refunfuño el joven- bueno al menos encontré algo positivo en todo esto…

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Stein un tanto contento de que su alumno hubiese pensado en positivo.

-Mire esto- y se dio vuelta para mirar a su técnico que aun seguía embobada mirándolo –Cof, cof… Eres testaruda, imprudente, una rata de biblioteca, tiene una personalidad lúgubre, eres una tabla de planchar, quemas la comida, tienes los tobillos gordos, y eres rápida para pegarme lo cual también es un defecto-Cada insulto descartaba de apoco la idea de que el alvino era lindo en esa forma, haciendo que la ira de la rubia se acrecentara a tal punto que alzo su libro para darle un Maka-chop Especial cuando...

Soul se escondió detrás del profesor con los ojos casi llorando y un poco sonrojado, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito mojado, pateado, y enfermo. La joven no pudo resistir el hechizo de esos ojitos carmesí brillando con las lagrimas a punto de brotar y susurrando- Maka es muy cruel… irresistible la idea de estrujarlo en sus brazos, y así lo hizo. Los chicos, los únicos que estaban consientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo [porque las chicas contenían las ganas de hacer lo mismo que Maka] observaron la mirada y sonrisa diabólica que el chico les echo demostrando que lo único bueno que tenía estar en esa forma eran dos cosas:

1_ Su cabeza estaría protegida contra cualquier intento de Maka-chop.

2_ Todas las chicas estaban a sus pies.

Claro, bien sabia el astuto chico que eso traería consecuencias mas adelante así que era mejor aprovechar ahora.

El maestro suspiro.

-Será un largo mes…

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]


	3. La tormenta

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

Gracias por los reviews.

**Capitulo 3**

Terminada la clase del día, los alumnos salen del aula y se dirigen a sus respectivas casas. Todos los amigos de la joven guadaña estaban alrededor de él, y cuando digo todos es TODOS, estaban su compañera Maka, la cual actuaba de guarda espaldas para su "pequeño" amigo intentando impedir que sus amigas se le tiraran encima ; su fiel amigo Black Star, que se la pasaba haciéndole bromas; Tsubaki, que intentaba calmar a su compañero; Kid, que no paraba de decir que el alvino paresia mas simétrico en esa forma; Patty, que se reía como de costumbre; Liz, que era retenida por Maka; Kim, que insistía con que en esa forma podría ahorrar mas en comida; Jaqueline, que se limitaba a cuidar las espaldas de su compañera, porque Ox no paraba de "confesarle" lo mucho que la amaba; Harvar, que "intentaba" evitar que su técnico no hiciera el ridículo; y por ultimo Kilik, que intentaba frenar a Fire y Thunder que estaban muertas de ganas de jugar con el "pequeño" amigo de ojos carmesí.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Qué soy? ¿Un objeto de atracción para todos ustedes?- grito enfurecido expulsando todo el odio que había acumulado durante el día.

-La verdad… eso parece-dijo Harv al observar el conventillo que se armaba a su alrededor.

-¡Maka vámonos antes de que me invada la locura de nuevo!

-Esta bien, pero ¿no crees que es muy poco cortes si quiera invitarlos a nuestra caza a tomar algo? Es la más cercana de aquí y parece que va a empezar a llover.

-Haz lo que quieras…

-jeje, chicos ¿quieren venir?-pregunto alegre.

-Lo siento Maka, pero el tiempo es dinero- Kim se fue a toda velocidad sobre Jacky que ya se había convertido en una lámpara escoba.

-Si no vamos rápido a casa, Fire y Thunder, se perderán su programa favorito y se empiezan pelear cuando eso pasa…-se disculpó Kilik mientras se dirigía a su casa seguido de las chamanes.

-¡¡¡Kim no te vallas!!!- grito eufórico el enamorado.

-Tengo que seguirlo para que halla un "accidente".-comento Harvar siguiendo a su enloquecido amigo.

-Bueno parece que solo quedamos el grupo de siempre- suspiro el joven shinigami

-¡¡¡Soul espera tengo un traje de marinerito que te quedaría precioso!!!

-¿De donde saco Liz ese traje?-pregunto Maka viendo como Liz perseguía a Soul con un traje en la mano.

-¡¡¡Te sorprenderías de lo que lleva one-chan, en su bolso jajajaja!!!

-¡¡¡Soul no me robara el protagonismo!!!

-¡¡¡Black Star espera!!!! ¡¡¡No te subas a ese mástil!!! Se puede rom- -

-Aaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!-

-Per…-completo la frase la pelinegra

-Bueno mejor vámonos esas nubes no se ven muy amistosas- agrego Kid

sonido de trueno

-¡¡Vamos rápido esta cayendo granizo!!

-¡¡¡Rápido vamos!!!

…

Ya en la casa de los dos compañeros, los chicos se desplomaban en los sofá riéndose de las payasadas que Black Star había echo en el camino cuando un grito los interrumpió.

-¡¡¡Maka!!! ¡¡¡Ayúdame!!! ¡¡¡Otra loca me ataca!!!!

-¡¡¡Kyaa!!! ¡¡¡Te ves tan lindo que me haces hasta llorar!!!

-¡¡¡Liz vete al infierno!!!

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAA!!!-todos se reían del pobre alvino, que había sido vestido con un traje de marinerito.

-¡¡¡Ya basta!!! ¡¡¡En mi vida me he sentido tan humillado!!!- Se fue directo a su cuarto serrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

-Déjenlo, se le pasara para la hora de la cena. ¡O miren! Ya no cae granizo

-Si pero la lluvia y el viento son muy fuertes para salir todavía- dijo preocupada la hoja oscura

-¡No te preocupes! ¡¡¡No hay tormenta capas de detener mi grandeza!!!-anuncio Bkac Star haciendo su típica pose de victoria.

La puerta de la habitación de Soul se abrió y se dirigió a la puerta de salida con las llaves en la mano.

-¿Soul que haces?- pregunto la técnico.

-Voy a dar una vuelta.

-¿Pero estas loco? ¿No te diste cuenta como esta lloviendo afuera?

-Prefiero estar afuera con la lluvia a estar aquí con ustedes insultándome.

Se enfrento a la que, para su mirar, era una puerta imponente y enorme. Se ruborizo de vergüenza cuando se percato que no llegaba a la manija de la puerta, su amigos intentaron no reírse porque el alvino ya estaba hasta el tope de enfurecido y avergonzado, el niño fue a la cocina a tomar una silla, se subió a ella, abrió la puerta y salio.

Cuando cerró la puerta el silencio invadió la habitación

-¿Cual es su problema?- pregunto Maka sin notar que el resto la escuchaba.

-Creo que se que le pasa Maka-chan, en estos momentos Soul-kun esta pasando por un momento difícil, y en ves de ayudarlo, no hemos echo mas que burlarnos de su situación-dijo decepcionada de si misma Tsubaki,

-Tsubaki tiene razón Maka, es como Stein dijo uno se los dos esta en una posición deplorable por eso necesitan estar mas unidos que nunca-agrego Kid

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala hasta que Maka reacciono.

-¡Tienen razón Soul, me necesita mas que nunca y ningún estupido ego de superioridad!...sin ofender Black Star… ¡¡impedirá que ayude a quien salvo mi vida innumerable cantidad de veces!!

-¡¡¡Bien esta decidido iremos a buscar a Soul para disculparnos con él!!!- agrego Liz

-¡¡¡Siiii!!!- gritaron todos

Se prepararon para salir.

En la puerta de salida del edificio…

-¡Muy bien compañeros! ¡Estamos listos para enfrentarnos al enemigo y recamar nuestro trofeo! ¡No se dejen engañar por lo débil que parezca el oponente! ¡No bajen la guardia! Y recuerde… el enemigo… la lluvia, sus armas… los paraguas, el campo de batalla… el exterior, y el trofeo… ¡traer a nuestro amigo sea como sea! ¡Por la buenas!, ¡arrastrándolo!,¡dejándolo K.O.! , ¡Usando somníferos! ¡Y cualquier otra forma que este a su alcance! Pero lo queremos con vida- mirando fijamente al hiperactivo- Comencemos con el plan T.N.A.B.M.P.C.V. [Traer a Nuestro Amigo por las Buenas o las Malas Pero Con Vida].-termino de dar las ordenes Maka saliendo con Kid y Black Star dejando a Liz, Patty y Tsubaki para organizar la fiesta de disculpas.

Las tres almas valientes salieron en búsqueda de la guadaña aventurandose dentro de la tormenta sin saber con que se encontrarían. Caminaron por horas, o eso parecía, era difícil saberlo ya que las nubes cubrían el cielo y desde las cinco de la tarde paresia de noche. Sin darse cuenta terminaron el parque de Death City en donde, lo que se alcanzaba a ver, era un desastre, todo estaba fuera de lugar, lo único que permanecía en su sitio era el viejo roble que a pesar de tener un hueco enorme entre las raíces se mantenía erguido sin ceder ante los fuerte viento que habían derrumbado casi todos los árboles del parque. Maka diviso una pequeña figura metida en el tronco del roble.

-¡Soul!- exclamo aliviada la rubia alertando a los dos jóvenes que la seguían, mientras corrían al encuentro con la guadaña que permanecía inmóvil en su sitio por alguna razón…

-¡Hey! ¡Soul! ¡Despierta vinimos a buscarte!- intento llamar su atención Kid

-Parece estar dormido- suspiro su técnico- menudo chico, mira que quedarse dormido en medio de una tormenta así…

-¡¡¡No importa volvamos pronto a tu casa para empezar la fiesta!!!, tengo hambre…

-Tienes razón Black Star tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que esta tormenta empeore.

Maka cargo a Soul en su espalda y corrieron al departamento de ambos.

…

-¡Nya! ¿Que hacen chicas? ¡nya! ¡Que feo llueve afuera! ¿Donde esta Soul-kun? ¡Quiero darle otro abrazo! ¿Y el resto? … ¿¿eso es pescado??

-¡Oh! ¿Blair te despertamos? ¡Ah! Y a tus preguntas… en este orden las respuestas…hacemos una fiesta para disculparnos con Soul… si, esta lloviendo muy fuerte desde hace un rato largo… Soul estaba enojado con nosotros así que se fue a caminar a pesar de la tormenta… el resto lo esta buscando…y si, es pescado…-contesto Tsubaki

-¡¡¡Que bien pescado!!! … que mal por Soul-kun…

-Liz-chan ¿me podes ayudar con los preparativos para la mesa?-pregunto la hoja demoníaca

-¿Pero no te esta ayudando Patty con eso?

-… Ese es el problema- contesto un tanto avegonzada, señalando a su "ayudante"

-¡jajajaaja! ¡Vuela, vuela! ¡¡¡Wiiii!!! ¡Un plato volador! ¡Jajaja!

-… Patty no juegues ni con los cubiertos, ni los platos-la reto su hermana

-¡Ups! ¡Perdón one-chan!

20 minutos después.

-¡Listo! ¡Todo esta preparado para empezar! ¿Cuanto mas tardaran en volver?

la puerta se abre de un golpe dejando ver a los empapados buscadores de guadañas molestas

-¡¡Tarantata!! ¡No hace falta que lloren mas por mi, pequeñines! ¡El gran Black Star ha vuelto! … ah… y aquí esta Soul- mirando de costado a su amigo que desde hace días era el centro de atención.

-Chicos… ayúdenme…Soul es mas liviano en esta forma… pero tenerlo que cargar todo el camino, con esta tormenta me esta matando…

-Dámelo, Maka.

-Gracias Kid.-agradecio aliviada

-¿Eh? ¿Sigue dormido?-pregunto el shinigami

-Esto… Kid-kun creo que mas bien esta inconciente, mira hasta tiene sangra en la cabeza

-¡¡AAaaahaaaaaa!! ¡Tienes razón! ¡¡¡Soul!!! ¡¡¡Estas muy asimétrico!!!

-¡¡Maka-chop!!

Kid estaba tirado en el piso [simétricamente] desangrándose [simétricamente]

-¿Pero porque esta inconciente? ¿Nya?

-mhmm… se me ocurre una buena razón… la cual explicaría porque llego tan lejos con esos pequeños pies [inner de Maka: es lindo hasta cuando esta inconciente]:

Cuando Soul salio y se enfrento al viento de seguro este lo arrastro, él intento resistirse agarrandose a algo, pero fallo y se golpeo la cabeza, ese algo debió ser el viejo roble del parque donde lo encontramos…

Todos aplaudieron, excepto Kid que seguía en el piso inconsciente

-¡¡Maka esa conclusión estuvo increíble!! Deberías ganarte un premio por eso-agrego la gatita

-Maka para presidente jajaja!- rio Patty

-… Maka deja de robarme protagonismo!!!- grito Black Star

-¡¡Soul esta despertando!!-llamo la atención de todos Liz

-a-a-auch me duele la cabeza… ¿que hago en el departamento?-preguntó desconcertado

-¡Perdón! ¡discúlpanos Soul!-gritaron todos juntos, hasta Kid que se recompuso en nada.

-¿Que?- pregunto confundido.

-Es una fiesta para pedirte disculpas por lo mal que tratamos- comento Liz

-Por favor discúlpanos Soul-kun- se disculpo la pelinegra

-Si ¡nya! Perdón

-¡jajaja fiesta!- volvio a reír Patty

-¿Ustedes piensan que voy a perdonarlos por todo lo que me hicieron estos días con una fiesta cualquiera?- sugirió indignado.

-Te hicimos comida de todo tipo: carne al horno, pollo, ensalada rusa, papas fritas, empanadas de todo tipo, y otras cosas para acompañar.

-dijiste… ¿carne al horno?

-¿Si…?

-Están perdonados.-contesto con sonrisa inocente

La fiesta duro largo rato. Hubo de todo. No se podía pedir mas en una fiesta tan estupenda como esa. Y como la lluvia no seso todos se quedaron a dormir en el departamento…o mejor dicho, cayeron dormidos en la sala del cansancio. Parecía que todo ya estaba solucionado hasta que amaneció y como siempre Maka fue la primera en despertar y la primera en darse cuenta del problema…

-Valla Todos siguen dormidos… ¿donde esta Soul? … si no mal recuerdo el fue el primero en dormirse así que lo acostamos en su cuarto…jejeje después de todo ahora tiene el metabolismo infantil de un niño de 5 años era obvio que caería dormido cerca de las 9 o 10 de la noche… será mejor que valla a su cuarto para cerciorarme que este bien…

La rubia se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de su compañero para no despertar a nadie. Abrió la puerta y se acerco al alvino para estar completamente segura de que nada pasaba.

Y entonces…

-¿Soul? No puede ser … estar afuera en esa tormenta te afecto mas de lo que pensé ... no-no te preocupes tu técnico Maka esta aquí...

Salio de la habitación y despertó a sus amigos.

-¡¡Chicos despierten!! ¡Tenemos problemas! A Soul lo afecto mucho esta afuera en esta tormenta.

-¡¡No me digas que ..!!-pregunto asustada la hoja oscura

-Si ... Trae un recipiente con agua rápido, yo iré por las toallas y la medicina, ¡chicos despierten! No es momento de dormir ¡¡ayuden también!!

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]

Inner: Una pregunta, estos chicos quieren solucionar todos sus problemas con jodidas fiestas o me parece a mi?

SE-F: eso mismo estaba pensando yo

Comenten x3


	4. Enfermo

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

**Capitulo 4 **

El departamento de Soul y Maka estaba en continuo movimiento con chicos yendo y viniendo, de aquí para allá, con medicamentos, toallas sudadas, recipientes con agua fría y tibia, sabanas, acolchados, almohadas… en fin. De seguro pensaran que ese departamento se convirtió en hospital, con armas y técnicos trabajando de enfermeros y doctores, para varios pacientes… les diré que tienen razón en pensar eso, pero se equivocan en una sola cosa, no son muchos pacientes, es uno solo, un adolescente con la apariencia y el metabolismo de un niño de 5 años, el cual esta con una fuerte gripe y cuya temperatura no paraba de subir ya estaba en los 39º.

-¡Diablos! ¡Todo ya estaba apunto de ser resuelto y tenia que pasar esto!- grito enfurecida la rubia

-No nos queda de otra Maka, tendremos que llevarlo a un hospital, si tuviera el metabolismo de un adolescente no habría mucho problema, pero como ahora es un niño su salud es mas frágil- anuncio el joven shinigami a la ojijade

-Tienes razón preparemos todo para ir- sugirió Liz

-Preparare un bolso con lo necesario, sus libretas de salud, su credencial del Shibusen y la mía, algo para que tome en el camino si le da sed…- así siguió un buen rato hasta que agrego- Black Star ve a llamar un taxi y dile que bajaremos en unos minutos

-¡Puedes dejárselo al dios Black Star! ¡Yahoo!- grito el chico corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del departamento.

-Tsubaki ¿puedes buscar en el placar si hay alguna manta para envolverlo durante el viaje?

-Claro Maka-chan

-Patty y yo nos quedaremos y ordenaremos, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso Liz para que Patty no molestara a nadie ya que no puede estar tranquila en ese tipo de lugares donde piden silencio…_lo recuerdo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer…_

_En la entrada de una biblioteca…_

_-Patty, vinimos a buscar unos libros para Kid que esta en cama así no la pasara tan mal, ya que le gusta tanto leer, no vallas a hacer nada estupido mientras estemos dentro ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¡Hai! ¡One-chan!_

_5 minutos después_

_Bomberos llegan sin cesar, la policía busca testigos de lo ocurrido, la biblioteca arde en llamas y una desquiciada risa se escucha a lo lejos._

_-¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!! ¿¿Pensaron que yo no descubriría su plan secreto de dominar el mundo haciendo que todos guarden silencio?? Pues me subestimaron… ¡¡¡a mi nadie me dice que me calle y que no toque nada!!! ¡¡¡Muahahahaha!!!!_

_-¡Patty! ¡¡Cállate que la policía nos va a encontar!!... _

_-¡¡¡Una mariposa!!! ¡¡Jajaja que linda!!_

Black Star los estaba esperando en la entrada con un taxi cuando salieron corriendo del edificio Tsubaki, Kid, y Maka la cual cargaba a Soul que esta envuelto en una manta.

-¡Aquí estamos! ¡Gracias por esperar conductor-san!- agradeció la hoja oscura, mientras ayudaba a su amiga a subir al pobre niño al taxi.

Soul estaba recostado en el regazo de Maka en el aguanto trasero, Tsubaki estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, cuando este arranco a toda velocidad [a la máxima permitida]. Kid los seguía en su patineta, y Black Star… bueno… corría tras de Kid intentando rebasarlo.

-¡No me ganaras Kid! ¡No importa que vehiculo uses! ¡Nadie supera al Gran Black Star! ¡Yahoo!

-¡Idiota! ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Estamos llevando a nuestro amigo a un hospital! ¡No estamos haciendo una carrera!

-¡Ya lo se! ¡Pero es más divertido así! ¡Jajaja!

[Dentro del taxi]

-Chicas… ¿que le ocurrió a ese niño?

-Esta con mucha fiebre por eso lo llevamos al hospital…- contesto sin muchas ganas Maka que no hacia mas que acariciar el rostro colorado de su compañero.

-¿Donde están sus padres? ¿Les informaron de lo que ocurrió, cierto?- continuo interrogando el conductor.

-… Sus padres no están aquí, yo soy responsable de su bienestar, pero… parece que falle…- dijo entrecortado la rubia.

El conductor no continuo, podía oír como la chica de atrás intentaba contener sus lágrimas. Siguió conduciendo, los cuatro estaban en silencio, hasta que…

Un hombre con traje oficial señalaba al conductor del taxi para que se detuviese

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡Maldito control de alcoholemia! ¿¿¿No ven que esto es una emergencia???- refunfuñaba la chica de dos coletas.

-Disculpe señor, pero es obligatorio que me muestra sus credenciales de conducción y se haga el chequeo para ver su tiene exceso de alcohol en sangre.

-Esta bien aquí tiene todo, pero revíselo rápido tengo un niño enfermo aquí atrás.

Uno de los oficiales diviso la pequeña figura recostada del asiento trasero y le informo al oficial que revisaba el registro de conducir, este se apuro en hacer los procedimientos reglamentarios

-Solo tiene que soplar por aquí

-¡Si, si bueno!

Soplo, la pequeña maquina dio el resultado, era negativo para la suerte de las jóvenes que dejaron escapar un leve suspiro.

-Puede irse señor, gracias por la cooperación.

-Gracias, de nada, adios…-respondió antes de arrancar

Y arranco de nuevo para terminar lo antes posible el recorrido, se notaba que lo alteraba la idea de llevar un niño enfermo habiendo escuchado que sus padres "no estaban aquí" y que una jovencita se hacia responsable de tal responsabilidad. Tsubaki se percato de ello ya que el conductor no paraba de sudar queda ves que oía quejarse al enfermo, y la misma se susto cuando vio al conductor lleno de lagrimas al creer escuchar que el niño murmuraba algo, no se entendía bien que, pero el entendió que decía _-…mamá…-_

-¡No- no se asuste señor! ¡No es lo que usted cree! Sus padre no viven en esta ciudad y él es un estudiante de Shibusen que fue transformado por una "bruja" a un niño pequeño.

-uff… menos mal pensé que estaba tratando con un niño enfermo y sin padres… *nif, nif*… eso me recordó a mi niñez cuando yo…- no pudo seguir, las chicas se bajaron rápidamente cuando llegaron a su destino, no querían perder el tiempo con historias tristes, viejas y aburridas…

Black Star y Kid las estaban esperando afuera del hospital, el peliazul se jactaba de haber "ganado la carrera" y Kid miraba maravillado la simetría del dichoso edificio; pero ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos empujados por Tsubaki y Maka que corrían desesperas hacia su destino.

-¡Señorita, señorita! ¡Necesitamos un medico, mi amigo esta muy enfermo tiene mucha fiebre!- grito la mas joven de los compañeros.

-La guardia esta al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha, subiendo las escaleras, al fondo del pasillo azul, doblando a la izquierda, entrando en la tercera puerta a su izquierda…

-… gracias… pero ¿no tiene un pequeño mapa para darnos por favor?- Pregunto Tsubaki con una gotita en la cabeza al igual que el resto.

-si por supuesto, aquí tiene…-le entrego el mapa y pensó para si- _¿porque todos me pedirán un mapa?_

Cuando Tsubaki abrió el mapa pudo leer, _usted esta aquí Recepción_, marcado con una "x" en la parte inferior del mapa.

-Esto… tenemos que ir hasta el fondo de este pasillo chicos- Tsubaki guío todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la guardia, lo cual fue toda una odisea, ya que Kid no paraba de decir que después de doblar a la derecha , luego a la izquierda y de nuevo a la izquierda no era muy simétrico, y por culpa de su obsesión, termino recibiendo un Maka-chop Especial, el resto del camino fue cargado de mala gana por Black Star, que repetía la misma experiencia que cuando fue a buscar a Excalibur con él

-¡Muy bien! Aquí estamos… parece que solo hay un paciente en espera… una pregunta señorita ¿esta es la guardia infantil?-Pregunto entrecortado Maka que estaba agotada de tanto caminar con el peso extra en la espalda

-Si… o ya veo tiene un golpe en la cabeza- dijo el la mujer pelirroja mirando a Kid y agrego- pero él no tiene que ser atendido en la guardia, es demasiado grande.

-¿eh?.. ¡Ah!.. No, no se equivoca señorita él no es el que espera ser atendido, es el niño que llevo en la espalda

-aaaahhh- dijo en tono de suspiro- ¿que le paso a este lindo niño? ¿Tiene fiebre?

-Si, la ultima ves que le tome la fiebre tenia 39º…-contesto bastante deprimida Maka contenida por Tsubaki

-Rezare para que mejore

-Gracias

-¡Señora Minami! Su hijo es el próximo- anunció una enfermera saliendo de uno de los consultorios.

-Lo siento chicos debo irme, ¡hijo, es nuestro turno!

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Encontré algo que podría ser una ventura!- dijo riéndose el pequeño

-¡Tienes abierta la cabeza por culpa de tus aventuras!- grito enfurecida la medre

-Eso significa que era una aventura peligrosa- se río el pequeño que fue tomado de la oreja y arrastrado hacia adentro

Y así quedaron solos… Tsubaki, Kid [ya despierto], Black Star, Maka y Soul.

La rubia dejo escapar una risa con la escena anterior, pero al volver al niño que tenia recostado sobre ella su sonrisa se borro y dijo en vos baja -Haci que… esto significa volverse frágil… y a esto se refería con necesitar estar mas unidos que nunca… yo tengo que cuidarlo… aunque tenga la mente de un joven, ahora es un niño… y ahora… por culpa de ese estupido ego… fue avergonzado, lastimado, y ahora callo enfermo… lo que el mas odia le ocurrió al mismo tiempo… debe estar muy enojado consigo mismo…- dijo riéndose la chica de las dos coletas, pero no era que todo esto le causase risa, sino que se reía por los nervios, los cuales hacían que sintiera una desagradable presión en el pecho. Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos verdes.

El enfermo que seguía con una fuerte fiebre que le impedía hacer otra cosa que no sea luchar por respirar, con gran esfuerzo por moverse, le seco las mejillas y le dijo cariñosamente:

-No llores… no… me …gusta ver… a una chica… tan hermosa …a la chica…a la que amo… así…-dijo entre cortado por la falta de aire

El silencio invadió la sala de espera, las chicas se sonrojaron al oír a la pequeña guadaña, en especial Maka que estaba en shock, los chicos abrieron tanto la boca del asombro, que sus mandíbulas chocaron con el suelo

-¡NO JODAS! ¡ESTE CHICO ESTA MUY ENFERMO! ¡ESTA DELIRANDO! ¡DOCTOR! ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA! ¡TENGAN PIEDAD DE ÉL ANTES QUE HAGA ALGO ESTUPIDO! ¡POBRE ALMA! ¡DEBE TENER MAS DE 50º GRADOS DE FIEBRE PARA DECIRLE ESO A ALGUIEN COMO MAKA!-grito frenéticamente él peliazul, asustado por los delirios de su mejor amigo.

Soul se desmayo luego de decir eso por culpa de la fiebre, Maka no salía de su asombro Tsubaki intentaba calmar a su amigo que estaba aterrado, y Kid la ayudaba.

Al fin el doctor sale por los grito del joven ninja, y pidió que entrasen a su consultorio para comprobar su estado. Luego del chequeo…

-Lo siento chicos pero este niño deberá de pasar la noche aquí esta demasiado enfermo como para volver a casa, su temperatura alcanza los 42º- dijo seriamente el doctor- ¡Enfermera! Ubique a este niño en una cama en la sala de internación.

-Si doctor en seguida- y con la camilla traslado al joven hasta su destino seguida por los amigos del mismo- no se preocupen chicos en unos días estará como nuevo, cuando lo ubique en su lugar, los acompañare a todos para que lo registren en recepción- dijo con amabilidad la enfermera que notaba la preocupación en los rostros de los jóvenes

Luego de dejarlo en su habitación hicieron lo dicho anteriormente, fueron a recepción a anotar su ingreso

-Listo chicos ¿porque no van a casa? No se preocupen por él estará bien…

-Yo me quedare, si estuviera en su lugar, él haría lo mismo- dijo con decisión la rubia que se dirigió a donde estaba su compañero para esperar noticias favorables

-Yo también me quedo, también es mi culpa el que este aquí- afirmo el joven shinigami- pero antes iré a llamar a Liz y a Patty para cerciorarme que este todo bien… por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento por en haberlas dejado solas…-se fue a llamarlas muy preocupado, su censor de "Liz-y-Patty-están-causando-problemas-asimétricos" estaba echando humo a mas no dar, así que empezó a correr.

-Black Star ¿tu que harás?- pregunto amablemente Tsubaki a su compañero, después de todo ella quería quedarse, pero dejarlo solo… le daba mala espina…

-Es obvio… me quedo… él es mi mejor amigo, y… ¡y!... ¡NO LE DEJARE HUMILLARSE DE NUEVO DICIENDO ESTUPIDESES COMO LAS QUE DIJO ANTES!-grito tan seguro y entusiasmado que detrás de él se vio un fuego que reflejaba su estado emocional

-¡OK! Entonces yo también me quedo- dijo muy contenta la pelinegra.

Y así lo hicieron, Black Star, Tsubaki, y Maka, se quedaron haciendo guardia frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Soul.

Mientras, un chico, con tres líneas en el lado derecho de su cabello, hablaba por teléfono, muy asustado, con una rubia que se escuchaba desesperada, y no solo eso se escuchaban de fondo sirenas de autos bomba, policía, gritos, llantos…todo ese ruido sumado a los que la chica relataba hacia que cada pelo del cuerpo del joven se erizara de solo imaginar ese desastre.

-¡¡¡Ayúdanos Kid!!! –fue lo último que se escucho de la voz de la joven por que él corto el teléfono.

-¡Diablos! ¿Cómo les explicare esto?

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]

Konichiwa amiguitos seguidores de mis fic, en especial a mi seguidora para dominar el mundo Ichi – Ichi…

Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo que hice con tanto esfuerzo, gracias a una pequeña ayuda de Aiko Iwakura ahora todos los usuarios no registrados que leen mis fics y que quieren

1_ decirme que soy una genia, que siga escribiendo y que pronto dominare el mundo

2_ decirme que mis fics son una amenaza para la mente humana tengo que borrarlos

Pueden hacerlo sin problema

Gracias y no lo olviden… comenten x3


	5. Aprendiendo a cuidar

Los derechos de Soul Eater le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo [dios lo vendiga]

**Capitulo 5**

Lo único que hacia era estar parado en el mismo lugar, su mano todavía no se despegaba del teléfono que acababa de colgar, el frío sudor recorría su nuca, su respiración se entrecortaba.

-¿Como pude ser tan ingenuo?... ¡Era obvio que esto pasaría!... ¿Como no lo imagine?... Debe ser que la preocupación me cegó en ese momento… ¡No se como voy a lidiar con esto!...Creo que ahora entiendo a la perfección a Crona cuando lo dice… ¿como les voy a decir esto ahora?... ¿debería de hacerlo?... no… eso solo seria una preocupación mas… ¿pero que hago?... ¿si vuelvo con ellos y de un momento a otro deciden volver porque olvidaron algo?... ¡¿y luego se encuentran con… eso!?... ¡dirán que todo es mi culpa!... después de todo soy el técnico de esas son irresponsables, descuidadas y asimétricas chicas… debo hacer algo… ¿pero que?... quizás… ¿mentir?... ¿inventar una escusa para salir de aquí he ir corriendo a ayudarlas? ¿Y arreglar todo para antes de que vuelvan?... seria lo mejor… pero… ¿podré hacer?...¡claro que puedo!... después de todo soy un shinigami ¿no?… ¡bien!... ¡eso are!... inventare una escusa, iré corriendo a su casa, lo arreglare todo, y volveré como si nada… pero esta ves tomare recaudos… las traeré a las dos… a Liz le daré una montaña de revistas sobre moda, eso la mantendrá calmada por un buen rato…y a Patty… creo que con un chaleco de fuerza, y un pañuelo en su boca para que no grite será suficiente… o quizás la dejare inconciente… ¡si! ¡Eso seria mejor!... ¡muy bien! ¡Ahora a inventarles una excusas y a salir corriendo a arreglar el desastre!- pensó para si Kid antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus amigo

-Kid-kun ¿todo esta bien?- pregunto Tsubaki intentando romper el silencio que regia en la sala, donde todos estaban callados cuidando a Soul con la mirada, como si fuera el diamante mas valioso del mundo.

-Si-Si Tsu-Tsubaki! ¿Porque no habría de estarlo? Je je je- dijo con una mueca extraña el joven shinigami intentando sonreír. Para salir de la incomoda situación cambio el tema y observo a Black Star y Maka los cuales actuaban "bastante" extraño.

-¿Ellos están bien?- pregunto observándolos

-Si solo están pensando, no hay de que preocuparse, creo yo, aunque no han dejado de mirar a Soul-kun desde que entramos

Y en efecto, Maka no paraba de sonrojarse cada vez que recordaba las últimas palabras del alvino antes de quedar dormido

_-"No me gusta ver llorar a una chica tan hermosa, a la chica a la que amo, así…" ¿_lo que dijo era cierto? ¿O solo un delirio por la fiebre?, no lo se… pero… ¡¡ESPERO QUE SEA CIERTO!!-pensó para si la rubia con una sonrisa, todavía muy colorada.

-¡No te preocupes fiel amigo mío! ¡El gran Black Star no permitirá que te humilles a ti mismo de esta manera! Si se lo dijeras a Blair… bueno… estaría orgulloso de ti… pero si se lo dices a una chica tan testaruda, plana, aburrida, come libros, como Maka… ¡no te preocupes! ¡Yo estoy aquí para defender tu orgullo de arma y de hombre!... pero si es verdad lo que dijiste… ¡¿¿QUE DIABLOS LE VISTE A ALGUIEN QUE SE LA PASA PEGANDOTE EL LA CABEZA TODO EL DIA CON LIBRO GRUESOS QUE QUIEN SABE DE QUE TRATAN!??-pensaba muy preocupado el peliazul mirando de reojo a Maka, vigilando que no intentara hacer algo "indecente" con su amigo, ahora que él estaba inconsciente- ¿quien no pensaría que esta chica no intentara algo indecente con él? Después de todo en la escuela todas las chicas se le habían abalanzado una ves el profesor se había ido, ¡casi muere asfixiado con tantas chicas sobre él!, pero también ahí que admitir que tuviste suerte amigo, ¿quien no sueña con que un montón de chicas lindas se te abalancen?…pero lo que si me asusto fue que cuando logramos sacarte entre el rarito de la simetría y yo, ¡te vimos con la ropa desgarrada y con marcas de besos por casi todo el cuerpo!... ¡¿que son estas chicas?! ¿Se aprovechan de que un chico esta débil para abalanzársele?... Maka te defendió de unas cuantas locas que querían abrazarte y sacarte fotos vestido con entupidos trajes pero… su mirada es extraña… es sospechosa… no te preocupes no dejare que esta pervertida se aproveche de tu estado actual

-Black Star estuvo callado por un rato largo… ¿no tendremos que llamar a un doctor para que lo vea?

-jajaja, no te preocupes Kid-kun, él tiene sus momento callado por el día aunque no lo parezca- reia la amable joven

-Si tu lo dices… tengo que irme a casa creo que no doble el papel higiénico del baño en forma de triangulo... volveré en cuanto lo acomode… ¿les molesta?

-No te preocupes, como están los dos ahora no creo que noten tu ausencia

-¡Esta bien volveré lo mas pronto posible!- shinigami-kun salio corriendo de la habitación hacia la casa de sus amigos.

Cuando llego allí no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos…

-¿¿¡¡QUE DIABLOS HICIERON PAR DE DESEREBRADAS!!??

Por fuera del edificio estaban todos los vecinos del complejo de departamentos mirando únicamente a la ventana de la dichosa pareja de técnico y arma, de allí no paraba de salir una mezcla de humo y espuma con agua.

Parecía que todos estaban bien, así que antes de matar a sus armas, decidió calmarse y preguntarles que era lo que había ocurrido

Suspiro intentando calmarse y lanzo la pregunta- a ver… mis queridas armas, Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson… me podrían decir que le hicieron al departamento de nuestros queridos amigo, la técnico Maka Albarn y su fiel arma del tipo guadaña Soul Eater Evans? Por favor… no se repriman, cuéntenle todo a su amado técnico, el hijo de Shinigami-sama, Death The Kid , no les are daño… bueno… no mucho- dijo intentando parecer amable, pero se podía observa una terrorífica aura de odio y sed de sangre hacia sus compañeras

-K-K-Kid-sama… ¡puedo explicarlo!...yo… bueno nosotras… bueno… Patty… yo le dije que no lo hiciera…pe-pe-pero ella no me hizo caso y lo hizo…y…y…-dijo con completo terror la mayor de las hermanas

-Patricia Thompson… ¿podrías contarme tu que paso?

-Bu-bueno Kid-kun, one-chan me dijo que no pusiera tanto jabón en el lavarropa, pero no le hice caso porque me encontré con Doña Paloma que estaba en la ventana y quería que pusiera mucho jabón, yo le dije que mi one-chan me había dicho que no hiciera, pero ella insistió y dijo que seria divertido, así que lo hice y al poco rato el lavarropa exploto con un CROSHH!!!! Dejando salir toda la espuma y el agua, esta llego a los enchufes y después hicieron PUM! Se fue la luz y empezó a quemarse todo lo que no era alcanzado por el agua. Y así todos salimos corriendo del edificio, cuando vinieron los bomberos con sus sirenas haciendo UuUuUuUuUu!!!!!!!!!! Y la policía haciendo UUuuuuuUUuuuuUUuuuu! Entonces te llamo y- el joven shinigami le tapo la boca con su mano impidiendo que continúe el relato

-Muy bien… ¿entonces eso fue lo que paso chicas? ¿Fue un descuido de la infantil Patricia y la descuidada hermana mayor Elizabeth?

-Ha-Hai… ¡¡¡¡NO NOS MATES!!!!¡NO LO HICIMOS AGREDE! ¡¡¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!!! –rogaron las hermanas, cuando Kid se puso a observar de nuevo el exterior del departamento. Se acercó a uno de los bomberos y este le dijo que ya era seguro entrar

-Bueno chicas manos a la obra tenemos ¡que dejar este departamento como nuevo!

-¡Pero eso es imposible Kid!!

-¿Acaso te estas negando a arreglar este desastre que causaron las dos?- el aura se hacia cada ves mas grande y sus ojos brillaban malévolamente, cosa que hubiera echo llorar al mas valiente

-¡Vamos a arreglarlo!

-Hai!!!!!

-Bien empecemos…

En el hospital [12:00am aproximadamente]

-Mmm… esto… chicos… ¿no quieren algo para comer?- pregunto la pelinegra un poco preocupada, no solo por el estado de la pequeña guadaña, sino también por el de sus amigos que no paraban de observarlo, y quien sabe que estaban pensando con esas miradas en sus ojos

-¿eh? ¿Que hora es Tsubaki? Ya es hora de comer? Como vuela el tiempo jejeje - comento muy ruborizada la rubia que había sido sacada de sus pensamientos

Ztrong!!!!!!!! [Sonido de un estomago vacío]

-mmm… Tsubaki me muero de hambre… ¿me traes unas hamburguesas de tres pisos son lechuga, tomate, queso, jamón crudo, huevo, Ketchup, mayonesa, y un toque de mostaza?- pregunto muerto de hambre el peliazul, que ni siquiera se había percatado que ya llevaban 4 hora en ese sitio

-¿Maka tu que quieres?

-¿yo-yo? Bu-bueno quiero mm… no lo se

-¿que tal si salen a comer los tres? No se preocupen por él… después de todo tenemos que hacerles unos chequeos para prevenir que esta gripe se transforme en algo peor, y además es la hora de almorzar para él. Vamos chicos confíen en mi… lo cuidare como si fuera un tesoro, después de todo este niño es un tesoro… esta para comérselo y—la enfermera fue interrumpida un eufórico ninja

-¡¡¡Ya encontré otra loca!!! ¡¡¡Sabia que esta enfermera actuaba raro!!!- miro a su amigo y siguió- ¡no te preocupes Soul! El grandioso Black Star, el que supera a los dioses, no permitirá que esta loca te--- no pudo continuar, una mano le cubrió la boca, era su compañera Tsubaki

-Black Star no te preocupes, "esta para comérselo" es una expresión que se usa cuando se dice que alguien es muy lindo…

-Esta bien…pero te estaré vigilando …

-Disculpe señorita pero ¿a que hora podemos volver a verlo?

-A las 16:00hs es la próxima hora de visita para los enfermos de esta sección

-Entonces…Nos vemos a las 16:00hs Soul!- dijeron al unísono los chicos saliendo de la habitación con sus estómagos gruñendo a mas no poder, después de todo no habían desayunado [inner. y esa es la comida mas importante del día, no lo olviden chicos no lo hagan en casa]

En un restorán a la vuelta del hospital…

-Por cierto Tsubaki,¿ donde esta Kid?- pregunto Maka notando la ausencia del shinigami

-¡¡¡cierto!!! ¡¡¡No había notado la ausencia de "rayitas" porque mi grandeza lo opaca todo el tiempo!!!

-bu-bueno dijo que fue a su casa a doblar su papel higiénico en forma de triangulo

-típico de Kid- dijeron juntos los técnicos

-Aquí estan sus pedidos chico! –dijo con emoción una alegre camarera

-Muchas gracias señorita- dijeron los chicos mientras la veían alejarse al mostrador, de donde tomo otro pedido y se dispuso a entregarlo

-itadakimasu!!

-mmm… delicioso… a Soul le encantaría comer este plato lleno de delicioso spaghetti con salsa -comento Maka sin darse cuenta, los tres se deprimieron al instante, pero Tsubaki se recompuso y pregunto

-y bueno chicos… por el plazo de un mes Soul será un niño, así que…debemos hacer un plan para cuidarlo lo mejor posible…por donde empezamos…-y los tres de pusieron a meditar sin dejar a un lado los plato que estaban a medio comer, ecepto el de Black Star que ya estaba vacío desde hacia un buen rato

-¿que tal si para matar el tiempo vamos a comprarle ropa? Después de todo solo tiene el conjunto que Blair le puso cuando lo transformo en niño

La hoja oscura saco un papel y empezó a anotar

1_ comprar ropa de su talla

-No debemos dejarlo solo en ningún momento- dijo instintivamente el joven Ninja

-jijiji me parece que ya tenemos a una "mamá" y un "hermano mayor" para Soul- dijo divertida la mayor del grupo

-¿Como?- preguntaron lo dos restantes

-Maka será la mamá cariñosa y Black Star será el hermano sobre protector

-¡¡Tsubaki esto no es un juego de niños!! ¡Estas delirando igual que Soul!...espera un minuto, ¿no te abras contagiado tu también con su gripe cierto?

-¡¿eh?! ¡¡¡No, no Black Star fue solo un chiste!!!

-menos mal… pero te estaré vigilando también a ti

Departamento de Soul y Maka

-Bien creo que tenemos todas ¿no chicas?

Liz leyendo una lista

-baldes con agua

-trapos para limpiar el piso

-escobas

-instalación eléctrica nueva

-pintura

-plumeros

-papel tapiz

-lavarropas nuevo [inner: recordemos que exploto]

-puerta nueva [inner: los bomberos la destruyeron a hachazos para entrar, cuando la derrumbaron se dieron cuenta que no estaba trabada, sino que había que empujar la puerta y no tirar]

-clavos

-tornillos

-martillos

-destornilladores

-sierras

-madera

-pinzas

Y…

-¿una centena de jirafas de papel? ¿y eso para que lo necesitamos?

-creo que es obvio-Kid miro de reojo a Patty que miraba una mosca pasar

-Tienes razón

Dejaron a Patty afuera del departamento jugando a las luchas con las jirafas de papel y empezaron a trabajar

Nota: estas escenas contenían alto volumen de sangre, sudor, lagrimas, golpes, accidentes, ganas de dejar de vivir, ataques de locura, miedo, obsesión con simetría, caídas, perdidas absurdas de dinero por chantas electricistas, gritos, amenazas, etc, etc. Por esas razones la narradora decidió no editar estas partes de la historia por el bien de sus jóvenes mentes en desarrollo.

Continuemos…

En el hospital [inner: ya las 16:00 que rápido no?]

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Que puntuales!- saludo la enfermera que los identifico enseguida-pasen el sigue dormido, pero su fiebre bajo a 39º,bastante para solo unas horas y siendo tan pequeño debo agregar. No hagan ruidos fuertes o lo despertaran ok?

-¡ok!-dijeron los tres chicos con bolsas repletas de ropa en sus manos. La enfermera las miro pero les resto importancia

-Bueno pasen. Pero supongo que esta ves, no se van a quedar todo el tiempo mirándolo ¿cierto?

Los tres se avergonzaron al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, se había quedado horas solamente observándolo, no supieron como responder

-Bueno, supongo que esto es lo bueno de tener amigos que se preocupan por uno, seguro que se esforzaron mucho cuidándolo, así que no se sientan culpables por que se haya enfermado, estas cosas suelen pasar sin previo aviso, no se preocupen hicieron bien en traerlo aquí, si quieren puedo darles una breve explicación para un mejor cuidado

-¿en serio? Se lo agradeceríamos mucho, ciertamente esto de cuidar niños no es algo con lo que estamos muy relacionados- comento agradecida la rubia

-Bien lo primero que deben saber es como alimentarlo, deben darle suficientes frutas y verduras, carnes bien cocidas; puede comer dulces, pero el exceso le dará dolor de estomago y le quitara el apetito lo cual le traerá futuros problemas digestivos. Otra cosa que deben tener en cuenta es que los niños a su edad corren y hacen ejercicio así que debe usar ropa cómoda y holgada le permita moverse libremente, luego de toda actividad deportiva debe higienizarse, lavarse las manos cada ves que vuelve de jugar en el parque, luego de tocar animales ajenos o propios, y antes de cada comida. Abrigarlo en los días fríos, y siempre tener una campera liviana a mano por si refresca. Se me olvidaba decirles que luego de hacer ejercicio puede estar transpirado así que siempre deben ponerle encima un saco que lo aísle del viento, por que de lo contrario puede enfermarse. Y obviamente el baño diario. Respetar sus horas de descanso, si tiene siestas que las tome, pero que no sean largar porque sino a la noche no descansara bien.

Son cosas más que obvias, pero que la gente suele olvidar y aunque suenen insignificantes son muy importantes en el cuidado diario.

-Muchas gracias por los consejos enfermera- dijo Maka terminando de anotar lo que había dicho en una libretita

-No es nada, para eso estoy, ahora debo ir a cuidar otros pacientes

-Gracias por todo señorita- se despedía la hoja oscura, la cual miro a su técnico que tenía mirada pensativa, en un punto vacío, como si estuviera memorizando lo que ijo la enfermera

-Bien… ¿y ahora?-dijo el joven Ninja observando a sus amigas

-mmm… no se si lo quieren hacer, pero leí que cuando una persona esta enferma y esta descansando o esta despierta le ayuda a sentirse mejor que sus amigos y/o familiares le hablen.

-Podríamos hacerlo…-se dijo pensativa la mayor

-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer- suspiro el peliazul

Se sentaron alrededor del enfermo [nota: el sigue durmiendo] y comenzaron la charla

-¡Hola Soul! Somos nosotros Maka, Tsubaki y Black Star, vinimos a visitarte como te prometimos

-Kid-kun estaba con nosotros pero tubo que ir a atender un asunto urgente

-No le mientas al chico, se fue por su entupida obsesión por la simetría

-Cállate Black Star! Sabes que él es así… no importa cuanto te quejes, no lo vas a cambiar

-¡Pero si el rarito no es capas de contener su obsesión ni por dos minutos!, hasta cuando estamos luchando o cuando estamos entrenando me molesta con que no soy para nada simétrico, y que mis poses de lucha son completamente asimétricas

-Tienes razón, a veces es un poco molesto pero…

-¿Lo ves? Es un rarito con líneas en su cabeza quizás debería empezar a llamarle "rayitas"

Mientras los dos técnicos discutían, Tsubaki pudo observar una pequeña mueca en la colorada cara de Soul.

_-Parece que esta contento de que estemos aquí… -_ pensó la joven mientras sonreía

-¿Que pasa Tsubaki? ¿de que te ríes?- pregunto Maka mientras seguía discutiendo con el chico

-¿eh? No, no es nada…

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]

Lo se, Lo se… mis fic se hacen cada ves mas aburrido… pero que esperaban de alguien que solo sabe empezar una historia???, esto es todo un reto… en este capitulo me quede sin ideas, y lo pero es que para el próximo capitulo tengo dos ideas y no se cual escoger!!!

Haci que lo dejare en sus manos si en sus comentarios escriben

[1] abran apariciones estelares, entre ellos, quizas, mi inner personalizado

[2] alguien perderá la memoria

Ustedes votan, ustedes deciden que quieren leer

Inner: Voten el 1!


	6. Amnesia

Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, frikis y otakus!, los resultados de la votación son:

(Sonido de tambores)

Empate!

Inner: QUE!!? Perdí??? Nooo!!

No Inner, no perdiste, empataste

Inner: pero no gane?

No

Inner: entonces perdí, pero eso no me detendrá!- se va corriendo al horizonte

Bueno recemos porque no haga nada entupido y arruine el fic.

Y como decía a pedido de ustedes, bueno… a pedido nada porque no hubo ganador así que me las ingeniare para complacerlos

Palabras .lo que dicen los personajes

_Palabras ._lo que piensan

Espero les guste

**Capitulo 6**

Ya pasaron 3 días desde que la pequeña guadaña llego al hospital y todavía no había despertado, sus amigos empiezan a preocuparse.

-Enfermera ¿¿porque no despierta??- pregunta preocupada Maka

-Según un estudio, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y sumado a la fiebre, bueno, lo dejo K.O.

-¡Pero si cuando se golpeo la cabeza después tuvimos una fiesta y estaba bien!- dijo recordando el peliazul

-Pero aun así el golpe parece que fue fuerte, y un golpe es un golpe, no se va el dolor de un minuto a otro, a demás mientras mas fuerte es el golpe, puede traer a la larga o a la corta mas problemas. Lo bueno es que cuando despierte, como ya no tiene fiebre, podrán llevarlo a casa, es un niño muy fuerte, cualquier otro se hubiera quedado una semana entera aquí.

-Muchas gracias

-¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡Parece que esta despertando!

Black Star y Maka se abalanzaron sobre la camilla para ver si era cierto. Y en efecto, el niño peliblanco estaba abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Mejor los dejo solos cualquier cosa me llaman- la enfermera se marcho

-Soul-kun, ¿estas bien?- pregunto la hoja oscura que hasta entonces no había hablado

Este se refregaba sus ojitos carmesí y los miro con cuidado, cuando termino de analizar la información

-... ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Donde están mis padres? ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Donde estoy?

Ante la repentina lluvia de preguntas del pequeño alvino no pudieron hacer más que quedar petrificados.

-¿Enserio no nos recuerdas Soul?, soy-- Black Star le tapo la boca y arrastro a las dos chicas a una esquina de la habitación

-¿Black Star que haces?

-Shhh, Maka esta es nuestra oportunidad, él no nos recuerda, podemos conseguir información sobre él que nos sea útil, después de todo, cuando esta "normal" no nos cuenta nada sobre si mismo, puede servirte para conocerlo mejor ¿no lo crees?- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica mientra pensaba- _y también puedo sacarle información para molestarlo jujuju..._

-¿que hacen allí? ¿No van a decirme quienes son?- dijo el niño muy interesado en lo que estaban diciendo a escondidas los jóvenes

-Soul ¿podemos hacerte algunas preguntas?- pregunto muy amable Black Star intentando no levantar sospechas en el niño

-solo si ustedes me dicen que esta pasando

-Esta bien te lo contare Soul-kun, lo que paso fue que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, y quedaste inconciente, cuando despertaste estabas muy enfermo y no tuvimos mas opción que traerte al hospital

-Oooooh!- decía muy sorprendido- con razón me duele un poco la cabeza

-entonces ahora que despertaste vámonos a casa

-esta bien... _no parecen malas personas..._

Fuera del hospital

-¡Pero miren eso! ¡Son Kid, Liz y Patty!

Los tres chicos parecían no haber dormido y comido en esos tres días que no los habían visto.

-Co...mi...da...- dijeron los tres antes de desmayarse

-¡estos también son amigos suyos? ¿Están vivos?- picándolos con un palo-que amigos tan raros tienen jejeje

-Mejor llevémonos al restaurante del otro día- propuso Tsubaki

-Mejor vallamos a casa, allí podremos hablar mas tranquilos con chibi-Soul

Los tres chicos fueron cargados por los tres que estaban concientes, Soul miraba hacia todas partes..._ que extraño ¿en donde estoy? ¿Donde están mamá y hermano?..._

Ya en el departamento...

Las hermanas y Kid arrasaban con toda la comida que estaba en la mesa

-¡¡Cielos!!... ¡chicos dejaron este departamento como nuevo! no debieron haberse molestado pero ¿porque tardaron tanto?

Los tres quedaron en silencio y sin mover un solo músculo

-Bu-bueno tu sabes... la... Obsesión de Kid por la simetría no retraso bastante jejeje- comento nerviosa la mayor de las hermanas

-¡Oh! esta bien- Maka se dio media vuelta para atender al pequeño .Los chicos suspiraron aliviado y siguieron comiendo

-Muy bien Soul, ya te contamos lo que paso aquí, ahora tu cuéntanos algo, ¿recuerdas quienes son tus padres y tu hermano?

_-¡No Maka! ¡eso no nos servirá para aprovecharnos de él y burlarnos! a no... Espera... yo era el único que quería hacer eso- _pensó el ninja

-Bueno la verdad no lo recuerdo... ¿ustedes lo saben? después de todo parece que me conocen...-dijo un poco distraído con una mosca que volaba

-Bu- bueno nosotros...

-Maka es tu mamá y Black Star es tu hermano mayor- repuso la Hoja oscura. Ante la respuesta el niño se puso un poco colorado y pensó para si

_¿Mi mamá es esta chica?, mmmh, parece linda....¿ y este mi hermano?... perece que es divertido...me alegro que sean mi familia_

-¿y mi papá?- pregunto entusiasmado por saber la respuesta

-tu papá....- miro a Kid, pero sus amigos le hicieron señas negando la cabeza, ella capto el mensaje en seguida- esta de viaje

-buuuu.... - dijo haciendo un puchero, el cual hizo que Maka recordara lo tierno que se veia Soul en esa forma

-¡¡¡Que lindo!!!- grito mientras lo abrazaba

-¡para mamá! ¡¡¡me vas a ahorcar!!!

-¿¿Como me llamaste??- pregunto sorprendida y avergonzada las joven

_- _Mamá... tu eres mi mamá ¿no?

-¡Que lindo!- gritaron Tsubaki, Liz (que se había unido hace un rato al dúo de locas), y Maka

-¡¡¡Oni-san!!! ¡¡Sálvame!!- grito desesperado mirando a Black Star que se emociono cunado le dijo "hermano MAYOR"

-¡No te preocupes pequeñín tu hermano MAYOR Black Star te salvara!

Lo saco de las manos de esas locas, y lo subió en sus hombros con todo el entusiasmo del mundo

Unos minutos después de que todos llenaran sus estómagos...

-Muy bien déjenme analizar todo... (Señalando a Maka) tú eres mi mamá

-Si

(Señalando a Black Star) -tu mi hermano mayor

- ¡¡Por supuesto!!

-(señalando a Tsubaki) tu mi tía

-Hai

(Señalando a los tres restantes)- y ustedes amigos de mi Oni-san y Oka-san(mamá)

-Sip...

-entonces... esta es nuestra casa.... pero si no me equivoco era un poco mas grande...

Una luz atravesó el cerebro de Black Star haciendo que este reaccionara y… Si... tuvo una idea inteligente, y decidió compartirla con el resto....

-¿que tan, grande con diferencia a esta, es?- almeno hizo una pregunta mas o menos inteligente

-y... no mucho... quizás unas... no se... 7 o 10 veces mas grandes que este departamento...- dijo un poco pensativo llevando una mano a su barbilla y mirando hacia el techo

-¿QUEE?- gritaron todos a la ves

-¿eh? Dije algo malo-pregunto un poco asustado por la reacción de su "familia"-_ se habrán enojado?... mejor pido perdón..._-Perdón por haber dicho eso, es solo que mi mente recordaba eso y... y...- se puso a sollozar estaba preocupado por que su nueva familia se halla enojado con él

Todos miraron a Soul, jamás lo habían visto así

_-¿¿De verdad así era Soul cuando pequeño??- _Pensaron todos

Maka lo abrazo y cariñosamente le seco las lágrimas

-No te preocupes no estamos molestos contigo, estamos felices de que este bien

-Gracias mamá -dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió con su Oni-san para que jugara con él

-¡oi! ¡Maka despierta!- Liz y Patty estaban sosteniendo a Maka que estaba mas colorada que un tomate y a punto de desmayarse-

-¡Oka-san! ¡¡¡vamos a la plaza!!!

-Lo que tu digas mi pequeño chibi-Soul

En la plaza. Black Star, Patty y Soul juegan a perseguirse. Liz, Maka, Kid y Tsubaki, estaban sentados en una banca donde podían vigilar a sus 3 infantiles amigos

-Al parecer Soul se ha terminado de convertir en niño jejeje- comento la rubia

-Me preocupa que con esa actitud Black Star aproveche para sacarle información para que cuando vuelva a la normalidad tenga con que molestarlo- dijo la pelinegra

-Mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela o sino el profesor no echara la bronca; ¿que harás Maka?- pregunto el shinigami

-creo que podré llevarlo, pero tendré que pedirles que me ayuden a contener a las chicas que se le tiren en cima

-Entonces puedes contar con migo, Black Star y Tsubaki, no creo que Liz y Patty puedan resistirse- se burlo "rayitas"

Todos rieron ante la broma

-mmm... ya es hora de cenar que tal si todos se vienen a mi casa- propuso Kid

-Claro, no tengo inconveniente

-No creo que Black Star se niegue ante una oferta de comida

-Soul, Black Star! hora de cenar!- gritaron la técnico y la hoja oscura

-Hai!!!!

De camino a la mansión de Kid todos iban riendo y charlando. Y como cosa natural en los niños de 5 años, Soul tomo la mano de Maka todo el camino, mientra su otra mano estaba ocupada en su boca (como cuando los bebes se chupan el dedo), cosa que hacia que todos, incluido los chicos, dejaran escapar un- ¡¡¡que lindo!!!- cuando lo vieron así. Liz se desmayo cuando el pequeño se dio vuelta para mirar a los escandalosos y les echo una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron, Soul mostró una cara de sorpresa, al ver como de las manos de Kid salían unos rayos negros que formaban una calavera y de allí se vio como un hombre grande vestido con una tunica negra y con una mascara de la misma forma que los rayos de Kid. Se sorprendió tanto que se oculto detrás de Maka esta lo comprendió_- es "la primera ves" que ve a shinigami-sama no es extraño que se sorprenda... pero es tan kawai-_

-¡Hola! ¡holis! ¡holitas!-saludo con su acostumbrado tono cantarín

-Hola!-contestaron todos excepto Soul que seguía tras Maka

-¡Kid! ¡era hora que me llamaras! hace tres días que no te veo! ... que lindo te ves con tus tres rayitas en tu cabeza

-No digas eso delante de mis amigos-contesto avergonzado

-jejeje..-Soul no pido aguantar la risa por lo que había dicho ese hombre tan grande y gracioso

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿¿¿quien es este lindo niño albinito, de ojitos carmesí???

-Es Soul! - contestaron todos juntos

-... ¡¡¡Que lindo te ves Soul!!! pero... ¿no eras mas alto?

Soul lo miro sin comprender entonces Maka le dijo a Black Star para que lo llevara fuera de la habitación, así podrían contarle a Shinigami-sama todo lo que había ocurrido

-mmm... ya veo... entonces Blair-chan convirtió a Soul en niño, luego él se golpeo en la cabeza, enfermo, y ahora no recuerda quienes somos y se comporta como un niño de 5 años, así que como estaba preguntando por su familia tuvieron que fingir ser su familia: Maka la mamá, Black Star el hermano mayor, Tsubaki la tía, Kid y sus armas los amigos de la familia...¡¡QUE LINDOS!!

-¡Padre! ¡Esto no es un juego!

-No se preocupen estará bien, tráiganlo mañana y también traigan a Blair tal ves podramos convencerla para que lo convierta en un joven otra ves

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana shinigami-sama

-¡Bay chicos! ¡Bay bay chibi-Soul!!

-A-Adios…-dijo tímidamente el pequeño Soul

En la cena todo estuvo mas o menos normal, Patty jugaba con la comida, Liz la retaba diciendo que eso no se hacia, Kid comía lo mas simétricamente posible, Black Star comía rápido intentando ganarles al resto, pero cada tanto se ahogaba y Tsubaki lo ayudaba para pasarlo con agua, Maka le daba de comer a Soul. Luego de la cena todos se dirigieron a sus casas

-mamá-Maka ¿por que oni-san se va con la tía Tsubaki?

-bueno Black Star vive con la tía Tsubaki y tu vives conmigo

-oooh...- dijo un poco decepcionado, era divertido estar con él

Cuando estaban en su casa preparándose para dormir Maka recostó a Soul en su habitación.

-Descansa bien. Mañana será un largo día en la escuela- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Mamá-Maka ¿puedes quedarte al lado mío hasta que me duerma?

Maka que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación se sorprendió ante la propuesta de su pequeño amigo, sonrío y dijo

-Esta bien

-Gracias, eres la mamá mas linda del mundo

-Gracias

Al poco rato él se durmió, ella se quedo un rato mirándolo

-son tan lindos cuando duermen…

Mientras tanto en la Black Room, un niño conversaba de alguien bastante sospechoso…

¿Quien será el niño? ¿Quien será el sospechoso? ¿Porque se llama Black Room si no es una habitación negra? ¿Por que no me dejan dominar el mundo? ¿Porque hago todas estas preguntas?

En el próximo capitulo: Risas, llanto, sorpresas, drama, comedia, terror, misterio

Sigan sintonizados a para más información

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]

Bueno chicos aquí termina el capitulo 6

Todavía no tenemos información oficial sobre el paradero de Inner

Inner si estas leyendo esto vuelve mis fics no son lo mismo sin ti!

Extraño tus estupidas interrupciones

VUELVEEE!!!!

Comenten x3


	7. De nuevo es el mismo

Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo...

Advertencia: Algunos echos de este fic difieren del manga, dado que cuando los mencionan personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction ya no lo hacen en el manga…

**Capitulo 7**

En el interior de la Black Room. Un niño de ojos carmesí vestido con el típico traje negro estaba sentado en una se las sillas, aburrido, escuchando los sermones de un pequeño diablillo

-¿Me estas escuchando niñato?- Pregunto molesto el diablillo

-La verdad… no… ¡Eres muy aburrido diblillo!-Le contesto cansado de su monotemático compañero de mente

-¡Eres un irrespetuoso! ¡Respeta a tus mayores!-

-¿Mayores?, ¿Respeto?, Disculpa si te ofendo pero tú eres más bajito que yo, y además no se puede tener respeto a alguien que te insulta…-

-¡Eso no viene al caso!...-suspiro para calmarse y agrego- ¿Porque no quieres usar la sangre negra? Te he dicho que te volverás más fuerte

-¡He dicho que no me interesa ser mas fuerte!, ¿para que quiero ser mas fuerte? ¿De que me sirve?- pregunto molesto el alvino

-Con el poder puedes hacer lo que quieras, con poder nadie puede decirte que no, nadie te llevara la contra, tendrás el control absoluto de todo- con voz maliciosa la personificación de la locura para convencer a aquel, que supuestamente con esa forma y mente, seria mas fácil de controlar- _este chico es mas molesto con el razonamiento que tenia de pequeño que cuando era normal…_

-Y para que quiero tener el control absoluto de todo, soy feliz así como soy ahora, no me interesa tu trato, pero gracias- lo venció de nuevo, a pesar de ser más infantil, Soul seguía teniendo el control sobre la sangre negra, ese demonio no podría vencerlo con tanta facilidad como creía.

-Esta bien- se resigno-has lo que te plazca, después de todo tu manda aquí…

El niño sonrío, había ganado de nuevo contra ese avaricioso diablito. Pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos de dicha y victoria.

…

-¡Soul! ¡Es hora de despertar guadaña dormilona!- lo despertó su actual "madre" con dulce vos.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, ya estaba de nuevo en su habitación, y la veía ella a un lado de su cama con una bandeja llena de, lo que de de seguro, seria un delicioso desayuno. Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como lo hacia sentir lleno de energía y vitalidad verla así, sentía algo en su pecho de nuevo, pero, ¿Que era esa sensación?.

Decidió ignorar de nuevo la presión en su pecho y correspondió a la sonrisa, pero agrego para ser mas amable con ella y que la sonrisa no se borrara de su rostro:

-¡Bueno días Mama-Maka!-Sabia que cuando decía eso la hacia feliz ¿Pero porque?

-¿Sabias algo Mama-Maka?- le pregunto con ojos un tanto melancólicos el niño

-¿Que cosa Soul?- siguió la pregunta dejando sobre él, la bandeja, para que se degustase con ella.

-No se porque… pero me gusta verte sonreír… me hace feliz- comento con una enorme sonrisa. Naturalmente Maka de sonrojo ante lo dicho, así que, cuando lo noto, le respondió con una sonrisa y salio de la habitación.

-Soul actúa muy extraño desde que enfermo… me pregunto que ocurrirá cuando recupere la memoria-pensó para si la rubia, preocupada por su amigo.

Ya estaban listos para ir al Shibusen, Maka guiaba a Soul hasta dicho sitio, ya que este no recordaba en absoluto la dirección en la que estaba. Todo, la ciudad, las personas, sus amigos, todo era nuevo para él.

-¡Increíble!- exclamo sin pensarlo la pequeña guadaña. Frente a él se alzaba el edifico mas grande y perfecto que se abría imaginado que existía en el mundo.

-Ya llegamos, este es el Shibusen, nuestra escuela, aquí aprendemos a trabajar codo a codo armas y técnicos, para mantener la paz del mundo- comento la chica, orgullosa de ser parte de esa organización

-increíble…- susurro el chico aun con los ojos abierto de par en par

Cuando entraron se encontraron Sid que los esperaba para acompañarlos hasta la Death Room donde los esperaba Shinigami-sama.

-Sid-sensei ¿no deberíamos ir a clases?-pregunto extrañada la técnico

-No te preocupes Shinigami-sama los mando a llamar, Stein ya sabe que estarán aquí

-¿Y porque no esperan hasta que sea hora de descanso?

-Tu sabes que la nueva "apariencia" de tu compañero llama mucho la atención, también sabes que cuando el recuerde la memoria no estará muy contento que digamos si se entera que lo dejamos a su suerte con su nuevo "club de fans"

-Supongo que tiene razón, además mientras mas rápido recupere la memoria será mejor, ya es difícil lidiar con él con esa forma y ahora con que actúe de niño el doble de complicado

Soul escuchaba sin comprender lo que decían las personas que estaban a su alrededor

-¿De quien hablan?, ¿Quien es Stein? ¿Quien es este hombre de piel azul? ¿Qué es la Death Room?. Todas estas preguntas y muchas mas atravesaban su mente a toda velocidad, hasta que fue sacado de su ensimismamiento.

-Ya estamos aquí, la Death Room-

La técnico toco con delicadas la puerta y pidió permiso. Al abrir la misma, delante de ella, vio que se encontraba un hombre mucho mas alto que ella vestido de tunica negra y usando una divertida mascara de calavera

-Hola Shinigami-sama- saludaron la rubia y Sid

-Buenos días- su vos sonaba seria, era extraño pero así era, el Shinigami jovial y divertido no estaba, solo estaba su director serio y firme- Este no es momento para este tipo de problemas, no podemos dejar a uno de nuestros mejores equipo técnico-arma en este estado. La locura esta avanzando de forma alarmante.

Por suerte hable con Stein sobre el tema y dijo que en estos momentos la prioridad seria que recupere la memoria, la forma no importa, siempre y cuando pueda convertirse en arma.

-Tiene razón Shinigami-sama, el problema es que no sabemos como devolverle la memoria- repuso la rubia

-Quizás, como fue un golpe el que lo dejo así, un golpe podría devolverlo a la "normalidad"- agrego Sid

-Puede ser, pero, ¿no hay una forma menos violenta de resolver esto?-pregunto la técnico agregando- recuerde que ahora es un niño y por tanto es mas delicado

-Mmmm… Maka-chan tiene razón, entonces podríamos pedirle a Kim-chan que nos ayude con su magia…- medito en voz alta el Shinigami. Todos asintieron ante la idea y Sid se dirigió al salón de clases para buscarla.

…

-Permiso profesor Stein, pero Shinigami-sama necesita hablar con Kim- interrumpió en salón el hombre-zombi

-Claro, llévatela- Contesto el profesor de turno, ordenando a la técnico ir a la oficina del director

-Gracias por venir Kim-chan, veras tenemos un "pequeño" problema-dijo el Shinigami señalando a la pequeña guadaña

-Lo siento, pero con mi magia no puedo devolverlo a su forma original, si es eso lo que quiere debería buscar a aquel que lanzo el hechizo sobre él- contesto seria la bruja-técnico

-No Kim, no queremos que lo devuelvas a su forma normal, lo que ocurre es que tubo un accidente y perdió la memoria, queremos saber si puedes hacer algo al respecto- Le corrigió el hombre de tunica

-Bueno si se trata de eso será complicado… pero creo que podré hacerlo, por cierto no lo are gratis, Maka me de veras dinero, ¿ok?- chantajeo la bruja a la rubia, la cual no tubo otra opción que aceptar

-Tanuncoon Raccooncoon Ponpon Ponkitanu- Pronuncio la chica poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza del albinito- Listo eso debería basta- comento exhausta

-¿Soul?- pregunto preocupada su técnico que observaba a su arma parada en el mismo sitio mirando un punto vacío de la habitación-¿Que ocurre Kim?, ¿Porque se queda ahí sin moverse?

-No te preocupes, es normal, su cerebro esta recopilando la información que perdió, lo mas probable es que olvide lo que ocurrió cuando perdió la memoria- le comento la joven bruja a la preocupada técnico, lo que hizo que se relajase.

-Con el permiso de ustedes regreso a la clase, Maka, en unos minutos volverá a la normalidad, bueno, su mente volverá a la normalidad- Y así se retiro de la Death Room

Al momento en que cerro la puerta el silencio envolvió la habitación por varios minutos. Ninguno de los tres hacia movimiento alguno, todos observaban al arma, esperanzados con que regresara a ser el mismo.

-¡Que dolor!.....- ese alarido de dolor los alerto, al fin había reaccionado- ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Porque estoy en la oficina de Shinigami-Sama? ¿No estaba en el hospital?- Nadie reaccionaba ni contestaba- ¡Contesten! ¡No se queden mirándome de esa manera! Ya se que soy tan cool que todo el mundo se queda mirándome, pero ¿Podrían al menos responderme?... Auch! Me duele demasiado la cabeza como para discutir- dijo rozándose las sienes con las manos.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, volvía a ser el mismo Soul de siempre.

-Bien, un problema menos- se alegro el Shinigami

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Que ocurre!!!??? Auch…

-Jeje, tenemos clases te lo explicare de camino al salón- sonrío su técnico tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

-Como usted dijo Shinigami-sama, un problema menos- comento Sid

De camino al salón de clases…

-¿¿¡¡Que!!?? ¿Todo eso paso?- grito sorprendido la pequeña guadaña ante lo que oía

-¡Si!, ¡actuaste como un niñito pequeño, débil, miedoso, o adorable!- exclamo riéndose la chica

-¡No vuelvas a decir que soy o que era adorable! ¡Soy cool! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡COOL!- reprocho enfurecido el niño

-Bueno, bueno, como tú digas- le dijo su técnico aun riéndose

Entre risas, quejas, reproches, y bromas, llegaron hasta la puerta del salón. Estaban nerviosos ante la idea de interrumpir la clase del "amable y paciente" profesor ya que cada ves que alguno de sus alumnos lo hacia, se ganaba un bien merecido castigo, de los cuales Black Star era el mas acostumbrado a recibir, recordando esto ultimo, Maka dudo aun mas. Una chica aplicada como ella recibiendo el mismo castigo que ese irresponsable, irrespetuoso, molesto, hiperactivo, y cabeza hueca de técnico… era toda una deshonra para ella. Pero también sabía que saltarse su clase traería mas manchas a su impecable expediente de alumna ejemplar.

Coloco temerosamente su mano sobre el picaporte, pero la inseguridad la vencía y provocaba que no fuera capaz de hacer ese simple movimiento de muñeca para abrirla.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una calida mano sobre la suya, era la mano de su fiel compañero, el cual había notado la preocupación en su rostro.

-Jeje… no tienes de que preocuparte… yo estaré a tu lado- comento el alvino regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, las cuales siempre eran contagiosas y lograban relajar a su técnico en cualquier momento.

Ambas manos giraron el picaporte y abrieron la puerta. Frente a ellos estaba Stein el cual tenia un bisturí en mano y amenazaba con abrir el pobre animal que estaba frente a él.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran chicos, por suerte lo hicieron a tiempo, hoy diseccionare, por el bien de la ciencia, a este hibrido, mitad ave mitad rinoceronte, todo un ejemplar, así que pónganse cómodos en sus asientos- dijo con mirada maliciosa en el rostro.

-Ha-hai sensei- asintieron ambos y se dispusieron a ubicarse en sus lugares. Maka echaba miradas asesinas a todas las chicas haciendo entender un simple mensaje "_él es mío_", mientras Soul guiñaba el ojo a tanta chica veía asiendo que mas de una se desmayara de la emoción. En tanto los chicos aguantaban la risa que les provocaba ver al engreído Soul con esa forma, pero a la ves sentían envidia de él, ya que todas las chicas estaban a sus pies.

"Kill kon kan kong" sonaban las campanas marcando la hora de almuerzo. Todos se dirigían al comedor a ocupar sus asientos en los respectivos grupos que se habían echo…

Con la única diferencia que esta ves el almuerzo seria un tanto diferente…

-Soul-kun come esto, estoy segura que te encantara- ofrecía una chica al chibi-Soul el cual aceptaba sin rechistar

-Soul tienes los hombros muy tensos, deberías de relajarte un poco- decía otra chica que le hacia masajes en la espalda

-¡Soul dame tu autógrafo!- gritaba eufórica una chica extendiendo un bolígrafo y una libreta a la pequeña guadaña

-¡Soul es tan hermoso!- gritaba muerta de amor otra chica que lo observaba con emoción.

Para ser mas directo, Soul estaba siendo mimado por casi todas las chicas de Shibusen, las cuales le daban de comer, le hacían masajes, le pedían autógrafos, entre muchas otras cosas.

-Vamos chicas, ustedes son las hermosas que yo- dijo Soul guiñando un ojo y dejando ver sus brillantes dientes.

-¡¡¡ES TAN GENIAL!!!- gritaron todas a la ves con los ojos en forma de corazón

-Lo se, pero gracias por recordármelo- murmuraba el arma mientras disfrutaba de uno de los puntos positivos de estar en ese vergonzoso estado

-¡Te lo recordaremos tantas veces como sea necesario Soul!

-¡Deberíamos hacer un altar en tu honor!

_-Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, lo mato…-_ pensaba Black Star tirado en el suelo con un chaleco de fuerza puesto, unas pesas en los pies y un bozal en la boca- ¿Como se atreve a llamarme "hermano mayor" un día y quitarme el protagonismo al otro? ¿Quiere traicionarme después de todo lo que hice por él? Ya veras cuando recuperes tu forma real maldito desagradecido…

-¿Donde se fue el amor?- se preguntaba Maka un tanto triste y arrepintiéndose de cierta forma por haber permitido a Blair dejarlo en ese estado

-Que simétrica situación- decía para si mismo el joven shinigami

-jajajjajja!!!- se reía a mas no poder Patty- mira Black Star conseguí el autógrafo de chibi-Soul, es el mejor autógrafo que alguien puede tener ¿quieres que te consiga uno? Jajajjaa!

-¡¡¡AHORA SI ME HARTE!!!- grito el joven Ninja rompiendo lo que antes impedía que cometiera un asesinato- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS POR ROBARME EL PROTAGONISMO!-dicho esto se lanzo hacia Soul. Pero este saco su as bajo la manga

-Ayúdenme me quiere hacer daño…- dijo con ojos llorosos, ni bien termino de decir eso todas las chicas formaron una barrera anti-Black Star convirtiéndose algunas el armas y otras sujetándolas, sus ataque estaban llenos de ira ante el peliazul la cual hacia que fuesen mas fuerte que el mismo Stein. Lamentablemente Black Star se dio cuenta de esto por las malas…

-¡Love Cannon!- gritaron las chicas lanzando poderosos ataques los cuales dejaron K.O. al joven.

-Gracias chicas son las mejor- repuso Soul haciendo típica pose de chico cool.

-¡¡¡¡Todo por ti Soul-Kun!!!!- gritaron al unisono las chicas volviendo a hacer lo mismo de antes, consentir a la pequeña guadaña.

Los chicos y las chicas, que no habían caído en el hechizo de ternura del chico, miraban con una gota en la cabeza la escena.

-_Me parece a mi… o copiaron el nombre de mi simétrico ataque de resonancia?_-pensaba distraído Kid…

Kill Kon kan kong… las campanas marcaban el fin de ese extraño almuerzo. Decretando la hora de gimnasia

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]

Es probable que apartir de aquí tarde un poco mas en subir capitulos por ciertos motivos que no puedo mencionar aquí.

PERO NO ME LLOREN! Volvere lo antes posible y---

Inner?... que haces con esa cuerda?... porque tienes esa cara de odio y sed de sangre en el rostro? Porque tengo un mal presentimiento….

Inner: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

AUXILIO X__x


	8. Fangirls

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo... Soul Eater propiedad de Atsushi Okubo… Todos los derechos de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo… esto compensa las veces que no lo dije?

Aviso Importante: Les recomiendo releer el capitulo 7, porque fue re-subido, la historia cambiada, etc, etc… si tienen alguna duda pregunten, y si no, comenten si les gusto o si les pareció pésimo, cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Kid: ¡Al fin capitulo 8! ¡Mi capitulo favorito! ¡Al fin el capitulo mas simétrico! Espero no tenga faltas de ortografía asimétricas

**Capitulo 8**

Kill Kon Kan Kon… Las campanas de la extraña escuela, dedicada a mantener la paz del mundo, resonaban en todas las salas de estudios, pasillo, enfermería y comedor. La hora de almuerzo concluía y comenzaba el intermedio para que los alumnos se preparasen para la hora de gimnasia.

-Chicas los siento, aquí nos separamos, debo ir a cambiarme, y también ustedes. No se preocupen su amado Soul Eater Evans volverá para deleitarles la vista y conquistar sus corazones- se despidió la pequeña guadaña guiñándoles un ojo, provocando que varias jóvenes se desmayaras de la emoción.

Entro en los vestuarios, estaba tranquilo y se sentía bastante feliz, ser mimado por todas la chicas no hacia mas que subir su ego, en ves de bajarlo como lo habían planeado la gata-monstruo y su técnico, pero algo hizo que esa sonrisa se borrara de su rostro y se convirtiera en una cara de terror absoluto.

Pensó que no viviría para presenciar ese momento, pero al parecer, se equivoco, ante él, ante todos sus compañeros, se hallaba algo que de seguro era una señal del fin del mundo.

-Bla-Black S-Star… ¿eres tu?- pregunto un poco asustado el chico con obsesión hacia la simetría.

-No… es imposible… "esto"… no puede ser Black Star…- negaba el alvino sonriendo de nervios.

-Soy un inútil… el Shibusen debió matarme, en ves de dejarme vivir… soy una escoria… no sirvo para nada… esto es una pesadilla… si… de seguro Tsubaki va a despertarme en cualquier momento y me dirá que el desayuno esta listo… si… esto es solo una horrible pesadilla, no debí dejar que Tsubaki me convenciera de ver ese documental "Cuando los gusanos de seda atacan"…de seguro eso fue el causante de esta horrible pesadilla… ¡¡mátenme si aun tienen compasión de mi!!... ¡¡¡Tsubaki!!!... ¡¡¡despiértame de una buena ves!!!... ¡¡¡ya aprendí mi error!!! ¡¡¡Jamás intentare hacer volar la licuadora de nuevo!!!... ¡¡terminen con mi dolor y mátenme!!

El chico de mayor autoestima del Shibusen; no, de Death City; no, del mundo, estaba llorando por piedad en posición fetal desde hacia mas de 10 minutos, gritando que todo no era mas que una horrible pesadilla y que deseaba morir antes de seguir en ella.

-Black Star… ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el niño de ojos carmesí

Cuando Black Star se dio vuelta para mirar a aquel que interrumpía su humillante llanto, su rostro de transformo, de una expresión de tristeza y dolor, a una expresión de odio y desprecio.

-Tu…- dijo entre diente el Ninja- ¡Todo es tu culpa!- grito fuera de si el chico del clan de la estrella, lanzándose sobre la guadaña intentando ahorcarlo- ¡Tu fuiste el que me quito el protagonismo!, ¡tu fuiste el que me humillo!, ¡por tu culpa fui vencido por mujeres! ¡Y pensar que era tu "hermano mayor"! ¡¿Te atreves a traicionarme?!... ¿a mi?... ¿¿AL GRAN BLACK STAR?? ¡¡¡Para tu desgracia tus fan-girls no están para defenderte!!!- Río desquiciadamente el joven sin notar que, el niño se había escapado de su agarre y había corrido fuera del vestuario.

-¡A donde crees que vas maldito niño! ¡¡¡Vuelve para que pueda matarte!!!

Para desgracia del joven Ninja el Fan-club "Amamos a Chibi-Soul" lo estaba esperando en la puerta del vestuario, declarando guerra contra Black Star, la cual, claro esta, perdió.

-Love Cannon!

-¡Juro que volveré! Y mi venganza será terrible- grito mientras abría un agujero en el techo y salía volando por el mismo a causa de la terrible explosión

-Gracias chicas, les debo dos- comento de forma cool

-Por favor, lo hacemos con gusto, ESCUCHEN CHICOS, SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES SE ATREBE A TOCAR SIQUIERA UNO SOLO DE LOS CABELLOS, DEL DIOS DE LOS CHICOS COOL, SE LAS VERA CON NOSOTRAS-grito la que parecía ser la líder del fan-club, la cual era nada mas, ni nada menos, que Liz.

-Esto si que me sorprende… ¿tu eres la líder de mi club de fans?- pregunto un poco confundido el alvino.

-¿Quien mas que la persona a la cual no se le escapa un solo chisme de la escuela para serlo?-contesto con gran entusiasmo.-Ahora Soul ve a cambiarte, Black Star no te molestara en un buen rato.

-Esta bien pero… ahora que lo recuerdo mi ropa de gimnasia me queda demasiado grande- comento recordando su lamentable estado.

-No te preocupes, yo siempre voy un paso mas adelante, te compre ropa para gimnasia- la rubia le entrego un pequeño bolso, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, era la clase de sonrisas que hacían que, a cualquiera, le diera un mal presentimiento.

-Gracias… supongo.

Y en efecto, luego de cambiarse y salir, sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad, Liz y las demás chicas lo esperaban con cámaras de fotos en todos los ángulos posibles, y hasta imposibles, para captar cada centímetro de la pequeña guadaña. Sonrojado y furioso a más no poder, y con sus compañeros burlándose a sus espaldas, el joven alvino transformo su brazo en el filo de una guadaña.

-¡Como se atreven a humillarme de esta manera, malditas!- insulto, todavía rojo como un tomate.

-¡¡¡Kyaaa!!! ¡Soul es tan lindo cuando se enoja!

-¡Mira hacia aquí!

-¡Has una pose cool para nosotras!

Gritaba las chicas sin parar de sacar fotos. Mientras el chico luchaba por librarse del abrazo de una joven que se le había tirado encima.

-¡Soul te ves tan hermoso!- gritaba la joven aun prendida de su cuello.

-Suéltame maldita desqui… ¿Maka?- pregunto con una expresión, mezcla de confusión, sorpresa, y sonrojo-_¡¡¿¿Y por que me sonrojo??!! ¿Soy __cool__ o que?_-pensaba mientras se soltaba de su abrazo- ¡¿Maka que haces aquí?!

-¿No es obvio? ¡¡Soy una de tus fans!!- grito frenéticamente

-¡Soul eres mi ídolo!-gritaban desde el fondo.

-¡Eres mucho mas lindo que Kid!- alababa otra chica que estaba delante.

-¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!- grito otra tarándosele en cima, pero fue parada por un derechazo de Maka.

-¡Ni se te ocurra loca! ¡¡El es mío!!- grito enfurecida la rubia

-Dios… ¿que he hecho?... he creado un monstruo…- murmuraba mientras se escabullía entra las fans hasta el patio de ejercicios.

…

-Al fin llegas So… ¡¿que tienes puesto?!-pregunto Sid, mirando los short azules, su remera verde de mangas cortas, con un corazón rosado que tenia escribo dentro "fan-club Chibi-Soul", y como toque especial, un sombrero con las mismas inscripciones que la remera.

-Agradézcaselo a esas locas que me persigue- dijo señalando a las chicas que aun seguían discutiendo por asuntos… de fans-girl.

-Esta bien… no importa, pronto será tu turno así que empieza a calentar tus músculos-ordeno señalando hacia el sitio donde todos estaban calentando.

-Ok…-contesto con desgana.

…

-¿Que ocurre Soul? ¿No te sientes feliz? Tienes a todas las chicas de Shibusen a tus pies, ¿porque tienes esa cara?- pregunto Ox extrañado por la expresión de infelicidad y cansancio en su rostro.

-"Dios da pan a quien no tiene dientes" ¿eso dicen no?- pregunto burlón Harvar.

-Cállate, se aprovechar lo que me dan, pero estoy cansado te tanta atención- contesto molesto la guadaña.

-Lo que pasa, es que no te haces respetar, pareces un inútil dejando que todas las chicas te manejen de esa forma- comento Kilik

-Tienes razón, a demás, ellas harán lo que diga mientras este en esta forma, soy demasiado cool, hasta cuando estoy en forma de niño.

-Soul, recuerda que estas en esa forma porque tu y Maka tienen el ego tan alto que no pueden lograr la resonancia, trata de no parecerte tanto a Black Star, si sigue así los problemas no dejaran de llegar- agrego Ox preocupado por su amigo.

-Esta bien…-suspiro- la verdad es que, el que tu mejor amigo te quiera matar no es muy cool… pensé que tener a todas las chicas a mis pies seria divertido, pero parece que hasta yo me equivoco…

Todos rieron con complicidad.

-Soul es tu turno en los cien metros- grito Sid, llamando la atención de la pequeña guadaña.

-Ok!- se acomodo en su posición, esperando la orden para empezar, estaba concentrado, hasta que empezó a escuchar gritos eufóricos desde un grupo de gente, con banderas, silbatos, trajes de animadoras, y porras bastante llamativas.

-¡Soul! ¡Soul! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Tú puedes!- gritaba su club de fans a coro, ondeando banderas con el emblema de la asociación, el mismo que tenia el chico en la remera.

-¡Háganme el favor de callarse!- grito molesto el alvino.

-¡Ahora!- exclamo el profesor dando la orden para que el joven empezara a correr- 2.68 minuto, no esta mal, a pesar de tu forma sigues siendo tan rápido como siempre.

-La forma no importa, lo que importa es el alma- agrego por lo bajo el joven pianista, pero para su desgracia las chicas lo oyeron

-¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Eres un genio!

-¡¡¡Cállense o las mato!!!

-Esto va de mal en peor…- suspiro el profesor- ¿donde te metiste Blair?

…

En los límites de Death City, una gatita negra se pasea feliz esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer ante los demás.

-Nya!, creo que dormiré un rato y después iré a visitar a Chibi-Soul.

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]

Inner: Gracias por seguir esta aburrida historia que esta apunto de convertirse en un "Badfic"… *tirando de una correa* agradece SoulEvans-Fan *mirada asesina*

SE-F: gra-gracias *Llorando*

Inner: También tenemos que agradecer especialmente a **.MoonShade-Wolf.** por su critica constructiva (la única hasta ahora) le pido disculpas públicamente si se ofendió cuando le dije la razón de porque re-subí el capitulo 7, PERO ES VERDAD! Se que suena entupido pero es verdad TwT… cof cof disculpen… gracias a ella hemos podido remontar el fic un capitulo mas… aunque también hay que agradecer a mi "ejemplar" supervisión

SE-F: si por "ejemplar" te refieres a secuestrarme y llevarme al I.M.I. (Imperio de Maldad de Inners) encerrarme en el calabozo de la torre mas alta (¿porque siempre es en la torre mas alta?) con una libretita, un lápiz, y una televisión que solo tiene un canal en el que pasan una maratón de 1800 horas de Barney el dinosaurio violeta (ojala se extinga pronto)… pues si… hiciste una "ejemplar" supervisacion

Inner: Tu cállate y escribe el capitulo 9

SE-F: como quieres que escriba el capitulo 9 si ni siquiera se si les gusto este o quieren que deje de escribir?!

Inner: tienes razón… ustedes! Si! Ustedes los lectores! Registrados o no, comenten si quieren que sigamos escribiendo la historia o la borremos y nunca mas subamos nada a !

Depende de ustedes si SE-F vive o no…

SE-F: What?

Inner: yo no dije nada…

comenten x3


	9. El gran plan

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

N/A: En este capitulo las escenas cambiaran continuamente

Ejemplo: en el parque… en la escuela… mientras tanto en la casa… de vuelta en el parque

Espero que con esa pequeña advertencia no se pierdan en el transcurso del capitulo

Juro que intente no hacer esos cambios de escena pero tenia la extraña necesidad de probar esa forma de narrar la historia…necesito que me den sus opiniones sobre como esta siendo narrada la historia y si se esta perdiendo la historia

Si se lo preguntan…cuando digo "nuestros protagonistas" me refiero a Soul y a Maka, lo digo por si acaso…

Disfruten la historia

**Capitulo 9:**

En las calles de Death City, la gente va y viene, comprando, vendiendo, hablando con amigos y familia, limpiando, paseando, en otras palabras viviendo lo mas normal que se puede vivir en una ciudad llena de armas humanas, técnicos con la capacidad de ver almas, profesores locos, brujas de todo tipo, pervertidos, obsesionados con la simetría, etc. Entre toda esa gente se paseaba, dichosa de la vida, una hermosa gatita negra, de ojos ámbar y un sombrero de bruja adornando su pequeña cabeza.

-¡Nya! ¡Que buena siesta! Me pregunto si en la pescadería tendrán algo para darme- decía para si misma Blair paseándose por la avenida principal.

-¡Pescado fresco! ¡Llévelo, solo por hoy, a mitad de precio!- gritaba un hombre desde la entrada de su tienda, intentando atraer clientes.

-¡Nya! ¡Hola señor vendedor! ¡Blair-chan tiene hambre!

-¡Aquí tienes Blair! ¡Cuando tú quieras ven a visitarme a la tienda! ¡Tendré un pescado fresco reservado para ti!

-¡Nya! ¡Gracias!- siguió su camino observando la vidriera de una relojería- falta …cuatro hora… para que… terminen… las clases… en Shibusen- se decía mientras disfrutaba de su pescado- ¡Iré a comprar algunas cosas con el dinero del cabaret mientras tanto!- dijo emocionada antes de transformarse en su forma humana para visitar las tiendas.

Luego de un rato caminando encontró una tienda que le llamo la atención.

-¡Esta tienda parece tener justo lo que busco! ¡A pesar de ser una gatita negra tengo mucha suerte! ¡Nya!- grito emocionada entrando en la tienda, dispuesta a gastarse todo el dinero allí.

Mientras tanto…

Era la hora de descanso en Shibusen los jóvenes estudiantes esperaban en sus salones la llegada de los profesores, mientras disfrutaban de tranquilas charlas entre amigos, y algo mas…

-¿_Porque tengo el presentimiento que soy el centro de atención?_-pensaba el alvino mientras observaba las extrañas miradas se sus compañeros- Maka… se que te gusta mi forma actual y todo eso, pero… ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?... quiero decir… atarme el pelo con una coleta para que me vea mas "adorable", es demasiado… se que eres mi técnico y me cuidas, me quieres, yo también te quiero… digo… tu sabes como arma debo quererte y admirarte… pero… sin ánimos de ofender… tu actitud me esta fastidiando… y la de ustedes también chicas...

-¿Que quieres decir Soul?- pregunto la rubia ojijade mientras acomodaba la coleta que le había echo a su compañero.

Él solo suspiro y luego de unos segundos en silencio agrego- Haber, como se los digo suavemente… ¡ME TIENEN CANSADO TODAS USTEDES! Ojala nunca me hubiese dejado dominar por el ego… ¡Maka! ¡Después de clases quiero que me acompañes al campo de entrenamiento! A solas…- dijo mirando severamente a su club de fans.

-¡¡¡Kyaa!!! ¡Que afortunada eres Maka, estarás "a solas" con Soul!- gritaba emocionada una chica que estaba detrás de Maka.

-Maka esta es tu oportunidad, no te preocupes nos mantendremos lejos para no "molestarlos"- dijo en tono cómplice la hermana mayor del dúo de pistolas.

La chica solo sonrío en forma cómplice y el joven se sonrojo ante lo dicho mientras las maldecía a todas, excepto a su técnica.

Luego de clases, en el campo de entrenamiento…

-Bien, parece que Liz cumplió con su palabra y no hay ninguna loca siguiéndonos- comento por lo bajo la pequeña guadaña observando los alrededores.

-¿Sobre que querías hablarme Soul?- pregunto un poco sonrojada recordando todo lo que había dicho y echo anteriormente por ella.

-Quiero que hagamos un trato.

-¿Un trato?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Sí, un trato, creo que recuerdas lo que dijo el profesor Stein antes de que todo esto nos… o mejor dicho, ME pasara. Dijo "Luego de lograr usar el Cazador de Demonios, a los dos se le ha subido el ego a tal punto que ya no son capaces de realizar una simple resonancia" ¿verdad?.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Bueno, también debo recordarte que estamos en una carrera contra el reloj; la cual, si perdemos, terminara con la expulsión de ambos del Shibusen, y no se tú, pero yo no quiero que me echen del único lugar en donde me siento a gusto, así que, lo que quiero es que ambos tratemos de cambiar lo antes posible esta actitud egocéntrica dentro del plazo establecido.

Los próximos minutos transcurrieron en silencio absoluto, Maka reacciono con las palabras de su arma, recordando que no tenía tiempo de relajarse haciendo las estupideces anteriores, y tenía que empezar a creer más en su compañero y no pensar que puede hacer todo sola.

_-Después de todo en esto se basa la fuerza de nuestro equipo_…-pensó la joven con una cariñosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Debemos empezar a comprender y creer en aquellos que se preocupan por nosotros…- completo el joven como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

-¡De acuerdo, empecemos desde ahora! ¡Nos convertiremos en el equipo mas poderoso de esta escuela!- grito entusiasmada la ojijade.

-¡Esa es mi chica!... digo… mi técnico…- dijo mientras se sonrojaba, ella solo río con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual hizo que el también sonriera.

_-me encanta verla feliz… ¿porque me siento así por ella?-_pensó mientras se convertía en arma y se dejaba caer sobre las manos de su técnico.

-¡Resonancia del alma!

En el departamento de Soul y Maka…

-Me pregunto donde se habrán metido Maka y chibi-Soul… Nya! ¡Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para conseguir esto y ni siquiera encuentro rastro de ellos!-refunfuñaba la gata-monstruo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala- Me pase toda la tarde comprando para nada… tengo una idea, iré a preguntarle a Liz si los vio. A ella no se le escapa ningún chisme del Shibusen.

Unos minutos después, en la mansión de Shinigami-sama…

-¿En serio Mikami le hizo eso a Muchi?- preguntaba la gata mientras reía.

-¡Debiste haber estado allí! Fue increíblemente entupido, jajaja- contestaba Liz mientras reía eufóricamente como su invitada.

-Aquí está el té y las galletas, me salieron bastante simétricas, aunque lo diga yo mismo- comentaba el joven shinigami llevando una bandeja con tazas de te, y una fuente llena de galletas- Por cierto Blair, llevas mucho tiempo aquí hablando con Liz, pero no nos has dicho a que viene esta visita tan repentina.

-Tienes razón Kid, ¿Porque viniste Blair?- pregunto la rubia mayor.

-¡Cierto! ¡Lo olvide completamente! ¿Has visto a Maka y a Soul? Compre algunas cosas para reírme un rato, digo… ayudarlos.

-¿Que compraste? ¡Dime, dime!-

-Espero que sea simétrico.

-¡Muestra! ¡Muestra!

-Se los mostrare solo si me dicen donde están.

-Esta bien, cuando estábamos en Shibusen Soul le pidió a Maka HABLAR A SOLAS en el campo de entrenamiento y nos pidió a todas que los dejáramos SOLOS, por le tenia que decir algo IMPORTANTE- contesto en forma cómplice pero maliciosa.

-Con que a solas, ¿eh?- agrego mientras reían malévolamente.

-¿_En que estarán pesando estas locas_?- se preguntaba el joven shinigami observando aterrorizado la escena.

Saliendo de los campos de entrenamiento…

-¡Hicimos un gran avance!- comentaba entusiasmada la técnico mientras levantaba sus brazos en un gesto de victoria.

-Lo intentamos muchas veces pero aun no logramos hacer la resonancia- decía molesto el alvino.

-Pero casi lo logramos en el último intento, además…

-¿Además?...

-No, nada…-repuso un tanto sonrojada

-Nada de "nada", dímelo, sabes que ya nada me sorprende a esta altura… jamás imagine que esas chicas que parecían tan rudas y difíciles de conquistar fueran tan débiles ante mi versión miniatura, aunque no las culpo-fanfarroneó.

-¡Soul no digas eso!- contesto un tanto enojada

-¿eh? ¿Por que? ¿Que dije ahora?- eso si que lo sorprendía, normalmente ella no expresaba si enojo de esa manera, por lo general lo reprendía con un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No permitas que el ego se apodere de ti Soul! Estoy haciendo todo lo posible de mi parte por alejarme de ese entupido sentimiento de superioridad, el ego atraerá el temor de sentirnos inútiles de un momento a otro y ese miedo atraerá a la locura que llevas dentro!... confía en mi…-repuso casi sin sentido la joven, nerviosa de solo pensar que retrocederían de nuevo y estarían mas cerca de separarse.

_-Parece que me he equivocado… nunca vi a Maka de esta manera… ¿Desde cuando Maka se preocupa tanto por mi?... aunque… ahora que lo pienso siempre fue así, cuando fui herido por Crona, cuando estaba del lado de Medusa, ella vino a verme todos los días al hospital, aun cuando estaba inconsciente, o lámenos eso me contaron Black Star y Tsubaki… y no solo eso, si se enoja con migo cuando entro en peleas estupidas con Black Star, siempre termina siendo porque temía que fuese herido… me pregunto porque…_

-Idiota- murmuro por lo bajo- no tienes que temer, ya te lo he dicho, siempre estaré a tu lado, daría la vida por ti, nunca perderé el control…yo confío en ti mas que en cualquiera… ¿o es que con tu habilidad de percibir las almas no lo notaste durante el concierto que di en la batalla por Brew?- termino diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro en tono burlón.

-jeje… el idiota eres tu…-contesto ella

De esta manera continuaron el camino hasta el departamento, entre risas, cumplidos, y sonrisas que demostraban el cariño que sentían por el otro, aunque no quisieran demostrarlo.

En el departamento…

-Ahí vienen todos ocúltense- se escuchaban que alguien hablaba en la oscuridad del departamento, esperando la llegada de nuestros protagonistas.

-Que extraño ¿no deberían de estar prendidas las luces?- se preguntaba Maka mientras buscaba la llave en su bolsillo.

-Tienes razón… Blair ya debería de estar en casa ¿o no?- contestaba el pequeño pianista.

-¿Que diablos esperan para abrir la puerta?- murmuraban desde adentro sin que los de afuera los notaran.

-¡Cállate o nos descubrirán, idiota!- contestaba otro susurrante, esta ves una vos femenina.

-¡o no!- dijo por lo bajo la rubia mientras terminaba de examinar sus bolsillos.

-¿No que?

-¡Creo que perdí la llave del departamento! ¿Tu no la tienes?

-No, me la olvide adentro antes de salir hacia Shibusen, y yo que pensaba que eras más inteligente y responsable que yo.

-¡Cállate! Creo que deberé de ir a pedirle un duplicado al conserje.

-¡ESO NADA!- gritaron desde dentro de la habitación.

-Silencio idio—aquella vos no pudo terminar el insulto cuando la puerta se abrió, o mejor dicho, rompió de una patada.

-¡Taran tara taran! ¡Apuesto que estos pequeñines extrañaron al gran Black Star!- gritaba el muy enérgico Ninja.

-¡¡¡Black Star!!!- grito enfurecida la ojijade, no sin olvidar el clásico Maka-Chop.

-Black Star es mas entupido que lo que pensaba… ¿acaso no se acuerda que yo también vivo aquí y que tengo llave de la entrada?- mencionaba la gatita negra mientras salía del departamento en su forma felina.

-¡Black Star!- exclamo preocupada Tsubaki corriendo a socorrer a su técnico.

-¡Black Star rompiste la simetría de la puerta!- grito enojado Kid.

-¡Kid no empieces!- chillo Liz.

-¡Pelea, pelea!- incentivaba eufóricamente Patty.

Todos discutían, gritaban, reían, y en el caso de Black Star, se desangraban. Solo Soul parecía no caer en lo que estaba ocurriendo, después de todo ¿Quién podría? Venia de tener la conversación mas importante de su joven vida con Maka, en la cual casi habla de mas con respecto de sus sentimientos; pero en la que, por primera ves, se sintió tan cómodo que creyó poder contar toda su vida en prosa; casi logra la resonancia con ella; casi logran conocerse por completo; casi si le dice "eso"; y cuando creyó que tendría un cena tranquila con ella en la que podrían conocerse mejor, pasa esto… todos sus amigos salen de su departamento rompiendo la puerta, empiezan a gritar y golpearse, y él… parado sin moverse de su sitio en el cual la puerta paso rozándolo por poco y donde a sus pies cayo, casi muerto, su mejor amigo…

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, lo primero que hizo fue detener las discusiones que estaban teniendo todos con un simple aplaudir, para llamar la atención.

_-Bueno si lo piensas bien, la única razón por la estarían armando todo este lío, debe ser importante, como para irrumpir en nuestro departamento sin el consentimiento de ninguno de nosotros,…_ ¿serian tan amables de decirme la razón por la que han hecho esto?- a pesar de lo que se podrían pensar, el pequeño alvino no estaba molesto, estaba… tranquilo… quizás demasiado, con una mirada y una sonrisa apacibles como si supiera que, esto que estaban haciendo, era con la mejor intención de ayudarlos a mejorar como equipo- _esto es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?_

-La verdad- tomo coraje la gatita- Quisimos hacerles algo especial.

-Queríamos ayudarlo- agrego Liz

-Después de todo nosotros ayudamos a empeorar las cosas en ves de mejorarlas- concluyo Tsubaki.

-_Bingo_… ¿no deberían de planear mejor este tipo de cosas?... el comienzo no esta siendo muy cool que digamos- comento con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Soul tiene razón… les agradecemos que intenten ayudarnos pero… para la próxima no nos rompan la puerta, ¿Ok? La encargada se molestara con nosotros, al igual que los vecinos que ya han venido a quejarse que somos demasiado gritones- agregó al comentario su compañera.

-Lo tendremos en mente- finalizo Black Star, ya recuperado.

Todos rieron y decidieron entrar al departamento.

-¿Que le paso a la sala?- pregunto intrigado y sorprendido la guadaña.

-¡Que hermoso!- exclamo la joven técnico.

La sala estaba alumbrada por una hermosa luz que iluminaba con suavidad cada rincón del lugar, la mesa del comedor había sido llevada hasta allí y preparada para una lujosa cena, los muebles habían sido cambiados de lugar para hacer juego con el ambiente de calma que se buscaba. Era bastante sencillo pero lograba transmitir tranquilidad.

-Ahora que lo noto… ¿que hacen así vestidos?-pregunto la joven ojijade.

Su sorpresa era obvia, ya que todos llevaban los mismos trajes que en la fiesta de aniversario del Shibusen, aunque esta vez Black Star estaba bien arreglado y Blair en su forma humana, mostraba un vestido parecido a su traje de bruja pero sin las mangas y largo hasta las rodillas

-Queríamos estar arreglados para la ocasión- comento la gatita

-También tenemos trajes para ustedes- agrego entusiasmada Liz, entregándole a ambos una bolsa con una tarjeta la cual decía:

"Queremos darles nuestras mas sinceras disculpas por nuestra horrible actitud

PD: no arruinen los trajes porque son alquilados"

-Gracias… creo- respondió el niño de ojos carmesí dirigiéndose a su habitación, mientras su compañera era seguida por el resto de las chicas.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, el primero en salir fue Soul con un traje igual al de la celebración.

-Mujeres tenían que ser- refunfuño cuando se dirigió a la sala para esperar a las chicas.

-Entonces… ¿le dijiste algo "interesante" mini-romeo?- pregunto burlón el Ninja.

-¿Q-que quieres decir idiota?-amenazo el peliblanco mientras agregaba- por cierto Black Star… ¿no querías…mmm…no se… matarme por llevarme, accidentalmente, tu lugar en el centro de atención?

-¡No te preocupes amigo fiel!, cuando las estrellas como yo dejamos de brillar algunos unos días nuestra re-aparición siempre es impresionante, con un as de luz rodeando nuestra eterna grandeza proclamando el regreso de un dios entre los plebeyos- mencionaba con el ego por las nubes, y luciendo una de sus posturas de "yo soy Dios".

-¿Entonces Maka y yo nos parecíamos a este?- pregunto despreocupadamente al joven shinigami mientras señalaba a Black Star el cual no paraba de hacer llamativas poses de victoria.

-Somos amigos, así que no te voy a mentir… eran peores que él- respondía lo mas serio posible a su pequeño amigo.

-¿Peores que Black Star? ¡Eso es imposible!- decía mientras reía.

-Al menos Black Star confía en la fuerza de Tsubaki- el silencio se hubiese apoderado de la sala si no fuese por las frases victoriosas que mencionaba el peliazul, Soul agacho la cabeza como si sintiera una mochila llena de culpabilidad cayendo sobre su pequeña espalda.

Dentro de la habitación de Maka…

-¡Chicas basta! ¿No es demasiado para solo una pequeña fiesta?- reprochaba mientras sus amigas intentaban transformarla en la mujer mas bella del mundo.

-Nunca nada es demasiado para una cita con tu mini-romeo- reía Blair.

-Entonces… ¿que te dijo Soul en cuando los dejamos solos? ¿Te dijo que te amaba? ¿Pidió que fueras su novia? ¿Te pidió matrimonio? ¿Quiere que envejezcan juntos?- bombardeo la mayor de las pistolas mientras la menor reía.

-No digas idioteces Liz, Soul no es ese tipo de personas, solo me abrió lo ojos para que viera lo que en verdad esta pasando.

-Supongo que fue lo correcto, estabas tan encantada con la nueva imagen de Soul-kun, que olvidaste que estaba en juego la estadía de ambos en Shibusen- comento Tsubaki.

-Ya sabes que si son expulsados de Shibusen corren el riesgo de no verse nunca mas- agrego Blair mientras peinaba con cuidado los cabellos de la ojijade.

-Lo único a lo que le teme un arma… es perder a su técnico… por eso es capas de dar la vida por él… el respeto y admiración que sientes las armas por sus usuarios es algo imposible de explicar… la resonancia es el simple gesto de querer volver mas fuerte a la persona que mas respetamos… he impedir que se vaya de nuestro lado… una ves que ese sentimiento se pierde, una ves que se pierde al técnico amado… ya no puedes seguir siendo un arma… El deber se un arma es proteger y morir por su técnico… el deber del técnico es hacer que el alma de su arma…lata y viva con orgullo… -musito Patty ante la sorpresa de todas-kyaa!!! ¡Maka-chan esta quedando muy bonita!-grito volviendo a su infantil actitud.

-Ya estaba empezando a dudar que fuera mi hermana-comento Liz provocando la risas de todas.

_El deber de un Técnico…_

_El deber de un Arma… _

_Es tan simple… como no me di cuenta antes…_

Pensaron a la vez Soul y Maka perdiendo la noción del tiempo y olvidando el bullicio alrededor de ambos.

-¡Listo!- exclamaron al unisono la gatita y las pistolas.

Maka estaba maravillada con su reflejo. Su vestimenta era la mescal perfecta entre belleza y sencillez. Usaba un vestido grisáceo, ligeramente entallado al cuerpo, tenia la espalda al aire, con manga y escote al cuello.

Su cabello, que gracias a las transformaciones, tenía ondas y estaba atado con una sola cinta, su flequillo perfectamente desordenado dejaba libre gran parte de su rostro, y dejaba lucir sus ojos verdes.

-¡Lo siento chicas esperen un minuto! Debo encargarme de "ya saben quien"…-todas asintieron menos Maka la cual no entendía nada, pero a la vez. no quería discutir sobre ello,

-¡Soul!- grito la gatita- increíble, te ves súper-adorable- exclamo levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación a lo que el chico ignoro molesto.

-¡Blair devuélveme a mi forma normal!- grito enojado

-Esta bien

-¿Que?- pregunto anonadado- ¿así de fácil?

-Pero hay un pequeño problema…- agrego la gata-bruja

-¿Cual?

-El hechizo que te lance solo desaparecerá cuando logres la resonancia, hasta entonces solo puedo devolverte a tu forma por un tiempo limitado, digamos… unas dos horas, y el otro problema es que hasta que logres la resonancia solo podré hacerlo una ves, ¿estas dispuesto a usar esta única transformación?

-¿Quieres decir que si no logro la resonancia tendré la forma de un niño de por vida?

-No exactamente, crecerás como cualquier niño de esa edad eso es todo.

-De acuerdo ¡Hazlo! Me siento como un idiota en esta forma…-

-Ok! pam pam pukin...

Una nube de humo violeta envolvió al joven, la cual al desvanecerse dejo ver su verdadera forma.

-Ufff... ya era hora-manifestó el joven alvino mientras estiraba sus brazos intentando reacostumbrarse a su verdadera apariencia-por cierto Blair ¿a que hora desaparece la magia?

-déjame ver- observo el reloj - exactamente a las 12 de la noche.

-jajaja!!!- Black Star estallo en risas- parece que tenemos un "Ceniciento"

-¡cállate idiota!- grito enfurecido la guadaña antes de lanzarse sobre su amigo para empezar una de sus típicas riñas, mientras Kid intentaba separarlos.

-Muy bien todo esta listo, ¡chicas vengan!- anuncio Blair

Todas las chicas salieron delante de Maka para dejarla como sorpresa, hasta que se fueron abriendo dejando ver a la hermosa técnica.

-¿Y bien que les parece?- Pregunto ansiosa Tsubaki- ¿no se ve preciosa?

-Al menos no me dejo ciego- opinó el Ninja

-El vestido es asimétrico, pero aceptable- agrego el joven shinigami

Entonces Liz realizo el primer ataque.

-¡Que te parece Soul?-pregunto divertida, a lo cual el chico no respondió, estaba embobado observando a su técnica, la cual estaba igual ya que , según ella, él se lucia cada ves que usaba un traje.

-Parece que hemos logrado el primer punto del plan- menciono Blair al grupo de "transformistas de apariencia", a lo cual asintieron animados.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!- anuncio Patty.

La música empezó a sonar, la comida era esplendida, el ambiente agradable, y la escena divertida para los ojos de la gatita.

_-Sabia que me divertiría con este hechizo…- _pensó mientras se reunía con los demás, dejando solos a Soul y Maka los cuales habían empezado a bailar sin darse cuanta.

-Muy bien chicos, segunda parte del plan- susurro Liz.

Tsubaki se acerco al reproductor de música y coloco un clásico lento. Todos empezaron a bailar en parejas; Black Star y Tsubaki; Kid, Liz y Patty, mientras Blair observaba todo desde un asiento a la vez que comía uno de los bocadillos preparados por la hoja oscura. Todas las parejas se deshacían para charlar y se volvían a armar para no dejar solos a la técnico y a la guadaña, los cuales bailaron toda la noche…

Se habían dejado llevar por todo, el ambiente, la música, el baile…

Sin darse cuenta, se acercaban con lentitud el uno al otro. El silencio de sus amigos era eterno, las miradas cómplices y satisfechas se hacían notar, festejaban la victoria. Aunque además de satisfecho, Black Star se sentía un poco triste y decepcionado consigo mismo por estar emparejando a su mejor amigo con una cerebrito de pechos planos.

-Bueno al menos se ve feliz…-pensaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

Todo iba a pedir de boca, solo faltaba un detalle para cerrar su gran obra con broche de oro, el beso.

Pero… algo interrumpió el momento, e hizo que Maka y Soul se separaran al instante avergonzados, pensando en lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

El teléfono sonó y mas de un presente maldijo a la persona que osaba arruinar el plan que habían estado elaborando con tanta determinación en tan poco tiempo.

-Residencia de Maka y Soul, Blair al teléfono ¿que se le ofrece?- pregunto ahogando sus lagrimas de decepción-¡quiere hablar con Soul?... espere un momento por favor-Terminando de decir esto, la gata hizo una señal a Soul para darle a entender que era para él la llamada.

-¿Diga?-Ni bien escucho la vos del otro lado del teléfono todo el rubor que tenia en el rostro desapareció por completo y cambio por la palidez de un muerto.-¿Eres?... ¡¿Tr-tres días?!... ¡NO! ¡No puedes!...¡¿Ma-Mañana?!... ¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!!- Del otro lado de la línea habían colgado. El arma acomodo el teléfono, y callo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Soul!- grito Maka corriendo a su lado.

-El-el-el… va a ve-venir a vi-si-tar-me- balbuceo antes de desmayarse

-Misión fallida…- pensaron todos los amigos llorando para sus adentros.

El reloj marco las doce, el hechizo había terminado, Soul volvía a ser un niño

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]

Gracias por los Reweis!

Jajajaja!!! No quiero ni imaginarme la cara de mas de uno de ustedes que pensó que dejaría que hubiera un momento romántico [xD] pues les diré que… no permitiré que ninguno de los dos [Soul y Maka] la pase del bien en la historia! Después de todo que "consecuencia" habría si la pasan bien?

Esta historia se llama "las consecuencias del ego" no "las fortunas del ego" tengo que hacer honor al titulo de ves en cuando ¿no?

Espero que este capitulo no tenga tantas faltas de ortografía como los anteriores, Kid se enojo con migo por eso [TwT] dijo que había arruinado la simetría de su capitulo favorita.

Pero hay que concentrarse en lo bueno!, encontré una salida de emergencia en la torre mas alta y pude escapar!

Lo malo es que el 11 de marzo empiezo de nuevo las clases y las profesoras nos esperan con una ametralladora cargadas de pruebas, exámenes, trabajos escrito, orales… creo que voy a llorar [TwT]

El punto es que una ves que empiecen las clases voy a estar menos tiempo frente al monitor y el teclado por tanto mi imaginación estará por los suelos y, quizás suba una ves al mes [roguemos por que no] aunque también puede que los sorprenda subiendo mas seguido que siempre [xD]

El tiempo lo dirá

Pd: 10 hojas de Word, NUEVO RECORD!

Comenten x3


	10. Él

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

N/A: sangre de weapon = sangre de arma

No tengo mucha información sobre la actitud del personaje que aparece en este capitulo ni tampoco la relación que tiene con Soul, por tanto… dejare volar libre mi imaginación y escribiré lo que, en mi opinión, seria una aproximación… si se sienten indiferentes ante la forma de ser de este personaje, simplemente díganlo en un comentario o PM y haré lo que pueda para remediarlo el próximo capitulo…

**Capítulo 10**

Medianoche en Death City, las calles estaban desiertas. La suave brisa de la noche paseaba por la ciudad, mientras la luna observaba el dulce descansar de todos, con su típica sonrisa burlona.

Lamentablemente, la tranquilidad, seguía negándose a entrar en la vida de dos estudiantes de Shibusen.

…Todo parecía marchar bien, pero algo arruino sus planes…

La interrupción, una simple llamada. La sorpresa de varios, el descontento de otros; y la agonía de un joven con la sangre de weapon, el cual, yacía inconciente sobre el regazo de su compañera. Los amigos del mismo intentaban hacerlo reaccionar, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

De nuevo otra fiesta arruinada, de nuevo algo desbarataba los planes de sus compañeros, pero esta vez, fue algo que no pudieron evitar. Esta ves, ni siquiera sabían el porque de la extraña reacción en su testarudo y gran amigo.

La extraña conversación no les ayudaba en mucho para adivinar quien podría ser el perpetrador de la llamada.

-"Mañana", "tres días", "no puedes", una llamada muy corta y directa, y luego "él vendrá a visitarme" ¿Quién podría ser?- analizaba en voz alta el hijo de Shinigami-sama.

-Alguien al que Soul conoce; alguien al que, al parecer, no quiere ver por razón "x". Por lo que dijo, debe ser, un hombre que vendrá a visitarlo por 3 días y llegara mañana, supongo…- expuso la técnico.

-Increíbles deducciones, pero será mejor escuchar la versión de Soul para estar seguros- anuncio Liz.

-¡Tengo una idea!- grito el enérgico Ninja- Maka déjalo en el suelo, en seguida vengo- advirtió antes de meterse en la cocina.

La chica obedeció, dejando suavemente a la guadaña sobre el suelo. A los pocos instantes el peliazul apareció con un balde lleno de agua y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cuando quedo inconciente, luego de una de mis hazaña para reafirmar mi superioridad ante todos, Tsubaki siempre me tira un balde de agua para despertarme, y siempre funciona- explico antes de tirar el helado líquido sobre el rostro les niño.

-¡No, no vengas!- exclamo al despertar. De podían notar lo nervioso que estaba, debido a su agitada respiración.

-Soul…-susurro su técnica mientras lo ayudaba para que se sentase en una de las sillas- ¿Qué es lo que paso?

El alvino se estremeció ante la pregunta.

-¡Él va a venir! ¡No dejes que me vea así! ¡Luego del teatro que hice ese día, no puedo dejar que me vea así! ¡Esa rata "lame-suelas" de seguro les dirá a todos lo humillante de mi situación! ¡Seré el hazmerreír de esa panda de cínicos! ¡No dejes que eso pase! ¡Por lo que más quieras Mak--! - pero sus ruegos fueron interrumpidos por una cachetada de su compañera.

-¡Compórtate!- grito con seriedad.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba…-suspiro la guadaña.

-Increíble… debe de ser alguien que odias demasiado como para actuar de esa forma tan… tan…- dudo el shinigami.

-¿Patética?- completo la mayor de sus armas.

-No solo eso… parecías una mujer histérica que había aumentado 2 kilos.

-No seas tan cruel Black Star- corrigió serenamente su hoja demoníaca.

-No te preocupes Tsubaki, se que me veo estupido cuando actúo así, pero… es que lo detesto tanto… pero gracias a él estoy aquí… es su único lado positivo.

-¡Pero quien es! ¡Me mata la ansiedad! ¡Nya!- grito desesperada la gatita.

-¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!- se unió a la petición Patty.

-Pues…

Todos hicieron una ronda a su alrededor

-Él…

La presión en el aire se hacia cada ves mas densa…

-Es…

El suspenso se apodero de todos, el tiempo se volvía lento, los segundos parecían horas, las horas meses, los meses años…

-Mi hermano mayor… Wes- finalizo ante la sorpresa de todos.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más.

-¿Desde cuando tienes un hermano mayor?- pregunto inocentemente Black Star.

-Y yo diría… no se… desde que nací… es mi hermano mayor, el nació primero, idiota- contesto con indiferencia antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre Soul?- pregunto Maka

-Voy a buscar "algo"-suspiro- aunque no quiera, debo de contar todo para que me ayuden…-concluyo antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Luego de unos minutos el niño volvió con un gran libro cubierto de polvo, el cual no permitía dejar ver siquiera el color de la tapa.

-Se nota que no te gusta la lectura- comento Maka con una gota, estilo anime, en la cabeza.

-Soy alérgico a los libros y en especial a este, sufro de una enfermedad que se llama "abro-este-libro-y-tengo-pesadillas"- todos se unieron a Maka con una gota en la cabeza, mientras él soplaba sobre la cubierta para dejar al descubierto una tapa de fino cuero negro, bordado con letras de color oro, las cuales decían "Family album Evans"

-¡El álbum familiar de mi Chibi-Soul! ¡Nya!, ¡jamás pensé que tendría el honor de ver esto!- exclamo Blair.

Soul obvio el comentario con una vena que saltaba de su frente, abrió el álbum como si supiera en donde se encontraba cada foto, y se dirigió directamente a la foto más actual de su hermano.

-¡Es genial! ¡Es como un calco tuyo Soul! ¡Pero versión adulta y madura!- comento Liz.

-Parece idiota- agregó Black Star

-Jamás he estado mas de acuerdo contigo- exclamo chocando su mano con la de su amigo.

-¡Soul en niño y ahora adulto! ¡Jajaja!- reía la menor de las armas.

-Parece buena persona- comento Tsubaki.

-¡Guay!, ¿así te veras cuando crezcas Chibi-Soul?- pregunto su Blair.

-Ojala no…- contesto el niño de ojos carmesí con indiferencia.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Él es el famoso genio violinista Wes Evans?- pregunto exaltado Kid, lo cual llamo la atención de todos ecepto la de Soul.

-Exacto… el genio violinista, cuyas interpretaciones siempre son perfectas, el prodigio, el admirable, el ejemplo a seguir para todos, y bla, bla, bla…- respondió con desagrado.

-Pero eso quieres decir que tu perteneces a la famosa familia de músicos Evans, una familia muy bien acomodada entre la gente de gran dinero- completo sorprendido Kid.

En ese momento recordaron lo que Soul había dicho cuando perdió la memoria y hablo sobre su antiguo hogar.

-_" 7 o 10 veces mas grande que este departamento" al parecer no exageró al decirlo_- pensó Maka.

-Eso quiere decir… que… tú… eres… ¿MILLONARIO?- gritaron Liz, Blair, y Black Star.

-No exactamente solo soy miembro de una familia muy bien acomodada económicamente- intento explicar para que se calmaran, ante lo cual los tres "comprendieron" decepcionados.

-¿Eso no es lo mismo que decir que eres rico?- le susurro al oído su técnica.

-Si, pero son muy molestos- contesto de la misma forma, ella solo río.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? ¿Se supone que los hermanos se quieren no?- pregunto con curiosidad el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué lo odio?...pues… porque era un molesto que me jugaba bromas todo el tiempo y ponía cara de "niño bueno" cuando lo acusaba con nuestro padres, los cuales siempre le daban la razón a él y me castigaban por ensuciar nuestro apellido con aquellas "mentiras".-relato mientras lo maldecía por lo bajo.

-Pero eso es normal en esa edad- comentaba Tsubaki.

-Los hermanos suelen hacerse eso- agregaba Liz.

-Pero esos castigos eran horribles… no tienen ni idea de lo que es que te obliguen a aprenderte una larga, larga, pero muy larga, canción en el piano en míseras horas, y si no la memorizaba te enviaban a la cama sin cenar y al día siguiente te daban el doble de trabajo, y el tiempo de ocio se reducía considerablemente- expresaba reprimiendo las lagrimas que surgían al recordar aquellos días de sufrimiento y algo mas…

Nadie sabía que decir en ese momento. Todos observaban a Soul, el cual recorría la foto rozándola con sus pequeños dedos, mirándola entristecido con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

-Pareces triste- le susurro su técnico la cual se hinco para quedar a la misma altura que su amigo.

-¿Triste? ¿Yo? ¿Porque habría de estarlo?- contestaba secándose algunas lagrimas traicioneras.

-¿Entonces porque lloras?- Agrego Black Star, el cual parecía mas calmado que de costumbre.

-Soul-kun esta feliz de ver a su hermano- afirmo alegre Patty, lo cual hizo que la guadaña volviera a estremecerse, pero esta ves un tanto molesto y sonrojado.

-¡Por supuesto que no quiero verle! ¿Porque querría?, ¡él es un idiota que solo le interesa el negocio familiar!- gritaba enfurecido.

-Antes dijiste que gracias a él estabas aquí, ¿a que te referías?- interrumpió la gatita que hasta entonces había estado en silencio, observando.

Soul volvió a admirar la imagen de su hermano, plasmada en aquel papel, de nuevo su rostro demostró un sentimiento de melancolía.

-Gracias a él pude salir de aquel mundo gris… él es el único de mi familia que sabe que soy un arma y que me uní a Shibusen. Me prometió que esto seria un secreto entre los dos, ya saben, un secreto entre hermanos, pero ese idiota tiene una personalidad tan… tan… que si alguno de nuestros padres le pide que le cuente algo él lo hará sin rechistar, es un completo inútil cuando se trata de hablar con alguien de nuestras familia… que no sea yo por supuesto…

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada de esto?- interrogo Maka luego de un incomodo silencio.

-Porque nunca preguntaste- contesto burlón lo cual causo que él y Maka empezaran a discutir, como los amigos que eran.

Todos rieron mientra ellos peleaban, hasta que todos terminaron entre risas y olvidando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Chicos, no se ustedes pero yo debo ir a dormir en unas horas llegara y si no estoy bien despierto no podré discutir con seriedad, además recuerden que tengo el metabolismo de un niño y no debería de desvelarme tanto- concluye mientras emprendía el camino a su habitación.

-Soul, Maka, ya debemos irnos, por cierto ¿podrían devolvernos los trajes? debemos devolverlos mañana a primera hora- agrego Liz, la cual se había echo cargo de la entrega de trajes.

-Esta bien- dijeron ambos y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse.

El resto ayudo en la limpieza y reorganización de la casa, después de todo era SU deber reacomodarla ya que la habían desordenado sin el permiso de sus respectivos dueños.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos compañeros, salieron con los trajes alquilados en mano. Maka usando su clásica vestimenta, a excepción que no usaba su gabardina negra; mientras que su compañero se había colocado el pijama que le habían comprado, cuando enfermo.

Los dos entregaron Liz los trajes.

-Gracias chico, y Black Star, si me llegan a hacer un recargo porque el traje de Soul esta dañado, me lo de veras con intereses-lo amenazo la mayor de las pistolas.

-Si, si, lo que digas- contesto con desgano el Ninja.

-Soul-kun, ¿a que hora llegara tu hermano?- pregunto la alegre Patty.

-Llegara cerca de las diez de la mañana, lo peor es que quiere que lo vaya a buscar a la entrada de la ciudad.

-Que dilema- comento la pelinegra, para luego agregar- Mañana Black Star y yo tenemos una misión.

No te preocupes Tsubaki, no hay problema si no pueden acompañarme, ya se me ocurrirá algo para sobrellevar esta mala situación-le aseguro, intentando calmarla, para luego bostezar del cansancio- Definitivamente este ha sido uno de los días mas agotadores de mi vida.- Se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió a su habitación, para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Mañana nos vemos a las diez en punto, en la entrada de la ciudad- aseguro Liz, sus dos compañeros asintieron.

-Nosotros no uniremos al grupo en cuanto podamos- agrego Tsubaki.

Maka los despidió con una sonrisa, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y seguir a su compañero hacia el mundo de los sueños…

De camino a su hogar Tsubaki noto el fastidio de su compañero.

-Black Star, no tienes porque sentirte mal, terminaremos pronto con la misión y vendremos para acompañarlos- comento intentando levantarle el animo.

-Tienes razón Tsubaki, pero lo que mas me frustra es que el plan no funcionase, ¡juro que golpeare a ese tipo en cuanto lo vea!-grito expresando su furia, la cual no hizo mas que preocupar a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, las hermanas Thompson, notaban que su técnico estaba mas pensativo que se costumbre.

-One-chan, Kid esta muy raro.- le susurro al oído.

-Tienes razón Patty, yo también lo había notado- contesto del mismo modo.

-¡Pregúntale one-chan!- grito la joven.

-Esta bien pero no grites- suspiro la mayor- Kid ¿que te ocurre?- pregunto pero sin respuesta. El shinigami estaba hundido en su mundo, hasta que sintió algo en su espalda, la menor de sus armas intentaba hacerlo reaccionar golpeándolo en dicha parte.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó un tanto confundido.

-Has estado extraño desde que salimos de la casa de Soul y Maka, ¿Qué te ocurre?- interrogo la mayor.

-Solo estaba pensando… en algo maravilloso- contesto intentando aguantar su emoción.

-¿Qué pensabas Kid-kun?- consulto Patty.

-Solo pensaba en que si Blair pudo hacer a Soul pequeño. ¡Podría hacerlas simétricas a ambas!-exclamo maravillado de su propia imaginación.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pedírselo!- amenazo Liz mientras su hermana se dedicaba a estallar de risa.

En el departamento del alvino y su técnica, la gatita se acomodaba sobre la tibia cama de la rubia.

_-Estoy ansiosa que el día de mañana llegue pronto… me voy a divertir como nunca_-pensaba con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro- _y estoy segura que ustedes también_ …-concluyo antes de rendirse ante el sueño…

El sol reía con voz ronca, dando por empezado el día. El despertador sonó y, como de costumbre, la primera en despertar fue Maka. Envuelta en sus sabanas extendió su brazo para poder cesar el insoportable sonido. Hasta que por fin pudo encontrarlo, lo apago para luego acercarlo a su rostro y poder distinguir los números y las manecillas.

-Ya son las ocho, tenemos dos horas para ir a las puertas de la ciudad. Tenemos tiempo de sobra, por una vez tendremos un desayuno tranquilo, al menos eso espero.- suspiro para luego sentarse al borde de la cama, lo cual hizo que la gatita despertara, lanzo un gran bostezo para luego dirigirse hacia la técnico.

-Buenos días Maka, hoy es el día de la "reunión Evans" ¿verdad?- pregunto con una mezcla de cansancio y alegría en su voz.

-Si, y según parece será un largo día para Soul, así que intentemos que, al menos, el desayuno se tranquilo, ¿ok?- pregunto a lo cual recibió una respuesta positiva.

-¡Ok! ¡Iré a despertar a Chibi-Soul!- exclamo para ser detenida al instante por la joven.

-No iras- anuncio con seriedad- me ayudaras a preparar el desayuno y YO iré a despertarlo, ¿entendiste?

La gatita dejo escapar un leve suspiro de decepción para luego transformarse en humana y dirigirse a la cocina.

-Iré a preparar la mesa mientras tanto prepárate, puedes confiar en Blair-Chan- dijo para luego desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Maka se dejo caer en la cama, miró el techo.

-¿_Cuando volverá todo a la absoluta normalidad?-_ pensó un tanto deprimida, pero los poco segundo se paro dando un gran salto y se coloco al frente de su espejo- ¡esfuérzate al máximo Maka Alban!-se reclamó a si misma para luego dirigirse, con decisión, hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta con un enérgico portazo.

-Pam Pam Pukin…-se escuchaba desde la cocina mientras tazas, platos y cucharas danzaban en el aire, para luego ubicarse en la mesa.-¡Nya! ¡Terminé!- exclamo la oji-ambar- Para cuando Maka salga del baño pasara una eternidad, y yo quiero ver a Chibi-Soul ahora- susurro mientras se convertía en gatita y se escabullía por el departamento hasta llegar a la puerta de dicho joven.- No lo despertare, solo será un vistazo- río mientras habría la puerta haciendo el mínimo ruido posible.

-Que lindo- opino la gata-bruja mientras observaba el infantil rostro de la guadaña descansar con una gran sonrisa, la cual dejaba ver sus blancos y afilado dientes.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación se topo con un libro negro que yacía sobre la mesa de luz.

-_Es su álbum familiar_- pensó mientras lo habría, se encontró con una adorable foto, la cual provocó una bondadosa sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Lo odias?... no me hagas reír- murmuraba cerrando el libro y colocándolo en su lugar. De nuevo emprendió su partida hacia la cocina, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación se detuvo, posó sus ojos sobre la pequeña figura que descansaba- Eres muy divertido Soul-Kun- sonrío para luego desaparecer de allí y dirigirse hacia donde debía esperar a Maka.

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]

Tengo la ligera sensación que me quedo un tanto extraño el capítulo [debió ser que lo narre mal]… Pero igual espero sus reviews con sus opiniones sobre lo que explique en la N/A y la historia.

Estuve corrigiendo los capítulos anteriores y, como habrán notado, puse títulos en los capítulos, ¿la razón?, estaba aburrida [xD]

Puse mucho esfuerzo en este capitulo… estuve buscando sinónimos y fijándome en diccionario para saber que había escrito la palabra correcta [pero igual se me pudieron haber escapado algunas] y estuve peleando con el autocorrector de Word que escribe cualquier cosa, [ej: cuando escribo "Soul" el escribe "Sol"]

Por favor REVIEWS!!!


	11. Levantarse con el pie izquierdo

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

N/A: Veo que al parece todos, o al menos los que comentaron, les cayo bien la relación fraternal entre Soul y Wes… ¡así que continuemos con la historia! Pero antes…Sepan disculpar si este capitulo quedo extraño, tengo varias excusas, pero es inútil decirlas… pero no es inútil que me corrijan, aunque sea en una tilde, ¡no muerdo! Digan lo que quieran que será recibido con los brazos abierto.

**Capitulo 11 **

Sábado por la mañana, el clima era agradable, la brisa bañaba la ciudad y el sol reía… el día era preciso… un momento perfecto para disfrutar con compañeros, amigos y… ¿familia?

Blair observaba perezosamente el cielo desde la pequeña ventana de la cocina, estaba aburrida. Sentía como si Maka hubiera estado toda una eternidad dentro del baño.

Por su parte la rubia se preparaba para el largo día que le esperaba a su compañero.

-¡Tengo protegerlo de lo que sea, es mi deber! ¡El necesita de mi mas que nunca!- exclamaba frente al espejo para elevar su espíritu y disponerse a salir de allí para cambiarse en su habitación, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino. La gata-monstruo, en su forma felina, se había hartado de esperarla.

-¡Nya! ¡Blair esta muy aburrida!- exclamó, no sin olvidar saltar hacia la técnico quedando sobre su cabeza, la cual dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Sin tus "juegos" con Soul, ni mis golpes, este departamento puede llegar a ser muy tranquilo por las mañanas- comento mientras entraban a su habitación, de la cual no salieron hasta transcurridos varios minutos.

Ya cambiadas y listas, ambas se dirigieron a la habitación del niño-guadaña.

-Recuerda que este día es muy importante para Soul- Aclaró levantando su índice- Debemos lograr que esta mañana sea la mas tranquila de su vida.

Terminó de hablar y se acercó a la cama del alvino, pero se detuvo al notar que alguien sujetaba su brazo, era Blair la cual acababa de convertirse en humana, esta misma señalaba un objeto sobre la mesa de luz.

-Es el álbum de Soul…- susurró mientras la ojiambar lo tomaba y abría mostrándole una foto enternecedora, la cual podría volver blando el corazón más crudo y frío.

-Y el dice que lo odia… por mi parte pienso que es un mentiroso ¿Qué crees?- preguntó a la vez que dejaba caer el libro sobre las manos de la rubia.

La misma rió para luego añadir- Creo que tenemos a un pequeño mentiroso entre manos- comentó mientras la "bruja" se convertía de nuevo en gata y saltaba sobre el pequeño durmiente.. Maka dejo el libro en la mesa y se acercó a la cama de su compañero.

-Es adorable- susurraron a dúo mientras lo observaban mientras reía.

-Soul…- susurraba la técnico sin recibir respuesta -Soul…- insistió esta vez sacudiéndolo con delicadeza.

-Es un flojo- comento la felina- No te preocupes, se la manera perfecta de despertar a un niño pequeño y dormilón- finalizó mientras frotaba el abdomen del soñador y mientras las risas del mismo aumentaban para finalmente abrir los ojos.

El alvino observó a su técnico y a la gatita que tenia sobre él.

-¿A qué bien que ambas vengan a despertarme?- preguntó un tanto confundido, mientras de sentaba sobre la cama.

-Solo quisimos que Chibi-Soul tuviera un dulce despertar- comentaba la gatita acomodándose en su regazo.

-Pues lo lograron- contestó acariciado la cabeza de la gata y sonriendo a su técnico las cuales correspondieron con grandes sonrisas satisfechas.

Pero hubo algo que no pudieron evitar, un instinto traicionero, un movimiento clásico en aquellos momentos, un…

-¡Adorable!

…Un habito mañanero…

-¡Blair, no!- grito la rubia, mientras separaba, la _ensangrentada,_ cara del alvino, de los exuberantes pechos de la felina.

-_La mañana esta completa…_- pensaba el niño mientras detenía el sangrado de su nariz con trozos de papel metidos en ella- _al menos no hubo Maka-Chop…_

Ajena hacia aquella escena, Tsubaki, esperaba en la puerta de su hogar a su compañero, el cual, estaba realizando sus ejercicios matutinos.

-147… 148… 149… 150… ¡Yahoo! ¡El Gran Black Star ha terminado con sus flexiones y esta listo para matar a unos cuantos humanos descarriados!- dicho esto corrió hasta la salida.

-Al fin terminas Black Star, recuerda que debemos volver pronto para acompañar a Soul-kun- reprochaba con tranquilidad la hoja demoníaca a su técnico.

-Soul… mi fiel amigo, lamento no poder acompañarte en estos duros momentos…- decía mientras miraba al cielo con el puño apretado- ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡El gran Black star iluminara tu vida muy pronto! ¡Yahoo!- terminó de decir para cuando empezó a correr.

-¡Black Star espérame!- inquirió el arma mientras corría detrás de él.

-¡Apresúrate Tsubaki! ¡Tenemos que volver pronto para ayudar a Soul!- contestó mientras reía.

-¿Eso no fue lo que dije yo?- murmuraba sin dejar de seguirle el paso.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Shinigami-sama, Death The Kid empezaba su día.

-Las ocho de la mañana -suspiraba- la hora perfecta para iniciar un día perfecto-comentaba alegre admirando la simetría de su hogar.

-Kid… es muy divertido por la mañana- decía la menor de las rubias mientras bostezaba.

-Querrás decir molesto… pero creo que me estoy acostumbrando- contestaba su hermana mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-Iré a preparar el desayu---

-No, no, no, no y no-lo interrumpió con gran disgusto- hoy tenemos que llegar puntuales, ¿por que no te fijas que todo este simétrico?

-¡Gran idea Liz!- felicito antes de ir a revisar toda su mansión.

-One-chan, ¿no odias que él haga eso?- preguntaba muy confundida Patty.

-Sí, pero si lo hacemos en este orden llegaremos dos horas tarde como mucho- respondía la mayor.

-¡Eso seria un nuevo record! ¡One-chan eres muy lista!-

En el departamento de los dos compañeros se estaban preparando para desayunar

-Maka…-

Pero algunos tenían problemas para degustar la primera comida del día…

-¡Maka! ¿Dónde están los libro que me prestaste?- preguntaba a falta de paciencia el niño de ojos carmesí

-Los guarde en la estantería- contestó distraída la joven mientras buscaba el cartón de leche de la heladera.

-Muy buena idea, ordenar nunca esta de más… ¿pero ahora podrías dármelos?- replicó la guadaña

-Por que no los agarr--- -Contesto molesta pero se detuvo al darse vuelta y notar el frustrado rostro del pianista.

-¿Como no se me ocurrió antes? ¿Porque no los agarro yo? ¿Soy idiota o que? A no… espera... no puedo… ¿y me puedes recordar porque?- consultó con ironía

-Di-disculpa se me olvido por completo- se excusó mientras abandonaba la cocina y se dirigía en busca de los libros- Aquí tienes… mejor yo lo hago- entonces colocó los libros sobre el asiento del joven y lo tomo por debajo de los brazos para levantarlo- ¡Arriba!- y lo deposito sobre ellos.

-Por favor… no vuelvas a hacer eso- pedía con una vena saltando de su frente.

-Cálmate Chibi-Soul- aconsejaba la peli-violeta sirviendo la mesa- hoy es un gran día y tienes que estar tranquilo…

-Tienes razón… pero es muy difícil estar tranquilo pensando en lo que se me viene encima- suspiró y añadió- esto no es nada cool…

Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, hora de partir. Soul, Maka y Blair, en su forma felina, salieron de su departamento y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal, atravesando la avenida principal. En ella la gente disfrutaba del fabuloso día que les tocaba vivir, todos reían, corría, charlaban y paseaban. Los aires estaban tranquilos y todos parecían felices… menos uno…

-Soul… ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te pasa?- cuestionó la técnico sin detener su marcha.

-¿Y que mas me puede pasar si voy a encontrarme con alguien que odio?- contestó manteniendo la vista en el suelo dejando caer sus mechones de cabello sobre sus ojos carmesí.

-No seas mentiroso- inquirió la gatita- Maka y yo vimos tu álbum de fotos y sabemos que no lo odias-

-¿¡Qué ustedes qué!?- gritó enfurecido, y agregó en el mismo tono- ¿¡Como se atrevieron a husmear en mis pertenencias!?

-Yo… bueno… en realidad… no quise decir eso- repuso la felina muy nerviosa al notar la mirada de odio que se posaba sobre ella. La técnico suspiro, se acerco al niño-guadaña y se hincó frente a él para quedar a su altura.

-Soul, tú no lo odias… ¿qué es lo que en verdad te ocurre? ¿Por qué no quieres verlo? no ahí nada de malo en que los hermanos discutan debes en cuando, ustedes no se odian- metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una foto…la desplegó frente a él provocando la sorpresa de ambos presentes.

-Increíble Maka ¿Cuándo sacaste la foto? No lo note… eres buena- felicito la gata-monstruo.

-¿Qué diablos te crees que haces con esa foto? ¡Devuélvemela!- gritó y saltando para alcanzar la foto, pero era inútil Maka ya se había levantado y sostenía la foto en alto, o al menos lo suficiente para que su compañero no la alcance. Cuando su amigo pareció calmarse volvió a colocarse a su altura y volvió a desplegar la foto frente a él

-Ahora dime... como puedes mentir de esa manera tan descarada acerca de ustedes, habiéndote sacado esta foto tan hermosa…- preguntó mientras le mostraba una foto donde Wes sonreía al pequeño que sostenía en brazos mientras este ultimo lo abrazaba riendo.

Soul únicamente permaneció en silencio, con la mirada gacha. Luego de unos segundos siguió su camino hasta que Maka lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

-Soul, hicimos una promesa en la que ambos nos esforzaríamos para eliminar todo lo que interfería en nuestra resonancia… pero no estas cumpliendo tu parte.-

-Lo siento Maka… pero… es una estupidez… por ahora no quiero hablar de ello- contestó triste, soltándose cuidadosamente del agarre de su técnica y siguiendo caminando.

_-Pues lo descubriré aunque no quieras…-_ pensó decidida y se dispuso a alcanzar a su compañero.

_-Esto es cada vez más interesante-_ pensó la gatita, siguiendo a sus compañeros de departamento.

-_Maldita sea, porque diablos tenías que venir justo ahora… Wes eres un idiota_…- discutía mentalmente la guadaña-_¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!... _¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- terminó gritando desahogándose y empezando a correr. Su compañera lo siguió sin abrir la boca, sabia por experiencia que cualquier palabra mal dicha en ese momento significaría una pelea y por tanto mas problemas de los que deberían haber.

Por culpa de haber estado corriendo todo el camino, hasta la entrada de dicha ciudad, los tres estaban agotados. Maka apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas para evitar que estas se dejaran ceder mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, su amigo seria pequeño pero podía correr tan rápido como siempre. Blair se había recostado en el suelo, muerta de cansancio. Por su parte Soul se había sentado en el suelo con su espalda recostada sobre uno de los muros con la mirada gacha, y sin aire.

-_Primero debo recuperar el aliento, luego debo encontrar la forma mas adecuada de preguntarle que es lo que ocurre. Debo evitar una pelea a toda costa-_ pensaba la rubia con la respiración un tanto mas calmada, sabia que Kid y las hermanas tardarían en llegar y recordando lo veloz que llegaron, gracias a la carrera anterior ,les quedaba tiempo de sobra.

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]

En memoria de Manchitas G. (2003/02/26 – 2009/03/26)

Una gatita que me acompaño en las buenas y en las malas, una gatita que aun cuando estaba postrada sobre su cama en sus últimos momentos, no permitió que ninguno de nosotros lloráramos, por eso y más, siempre te querremos, jamás morirás para mi, porque siempre te tendré a mi lado…


	12. La gran reunion

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

N/A: Kusarigame: par de guadañas unidas por una cadena.

**Capitulo 12**

El paisaje era desértico desde ese lugar. El viento levantaba la arena con suavidad. El silencio era abrumador. La entrada de Death City era bastante aburrida comparada con su interior. Pero eso le daba, a la rubia de ojos esmeralda, la oportunidad de tener una seria charla entre compañeros con su guadaña.

Aprovechando el silencio y la soledad que los rodeaba, Maka se acercó hasta el niño de ojos carmesí, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra una de las inmensas murallas que rodeaban la ciudad, mientras que sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos impidiendo que su amiga viese su triste mirar.

-Soul…- susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado y enrollaba sus piernas al igual que él- Lamento haberte echo enojar con lo que ocurrió antes, pero sabes que no era mi intención hacerlo- se disculpó un tanto deprimida. Soul lo notó de inmediato.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, ya te dije que es solo una estupidez- contestó fingiendo una sonrisa, pero no sirvió para engañar a Maka.

-Entonces dime de que estupidez se trata, no puede ser algo tan simple si estas tan deprimido. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Por favor contéstame con sinceridad… ¿odias a tu hermano o no?-preguntó con un hilo de tristeza en la voz. Como respuesta recibió una pequeña negación con la cabeza de parte de su guadaña.

-¿Entonces que ocurre?- volvió a preguntar.

-Es solo que nosotros… él… bueno… tú entiendes…

-No, no lo entiendo, explícame que te ocurre.

Él suspiro y levantó la mirada al cielo.

-El muy idiota esta tirando todo el plan por la cloaca haciéndome esta estupida visita- comentó mientras sonreía al astro rey. Viendo la cara de confusión de su amiga prosiguió- Es una larga historia, parte de ella ya la conoces…

…_En un gran salón de fiesta, la gente comentaba sobre la gran actuación del hijo mayor de la familia Evans._

_Wes se encontraba recibiendo halagos y cumplidos de todo tipo, esa aburrida fiesta era insoportable. Tener que fingir una sonrisa ante todos ello era una de las cosas que mas odiaba, pero lo que despreciaba con toda su alma, era que menospreciaran a su hermano menor. Notó entre la multitud el rostro triste de dicho familiar. Lo conocía a la perfección, sabía todo de él, aun más que sus padres, los cuales con suerte lo recordaban. Era su deber saber que ocurría con aquel infante de ojos tristes._

_-¿Soul que te ocurre?... ven hablemos afuera…- lo invitó extendiendo una de sus manos y guiándolo hasta el patio de la gran mansión._

_-Ahora que estamos solos supongo que te sentirás mas libre de decirme lo que quieras- El pianista asintió y lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los bancos del jardín. _

_-Yo no puedo ser igual que tu- A pesar de estarlo tuteando siempre lo trataba con el mas puro respeto, porque él lo admiraba._

_-Eso ya lo se. Eres único, y me alegro que sea así- contestó con simpleza._

_-No lo entiendes, yo soy muy diferente a ti…- dijo mientras extendía su brazo transformándolo en el filo de una guadaña- …Porque yo soy un arma._

_Su hermano se mantuvo en silencio admirando aquel filo negro y rojo que resplandecía con la luz de la luna, hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar._

_-No se bien que decir. Quien diría que, en una familia de músicos como la nuestra, corriese la sangre de weapon. Si la abuela te viese así no se como reaccionaria- bromeó para calmar los aires.- ¿Entonces que piensas hacer?, no creo que me mostrases esto solo para salir de esa fiesta._

_-Tienes razón, no te lo conté para salir de esa inútil fiesta, fue…- suspiro tragando su orgullo- para que me ayudes a salir de esta horrenda vida.- contestó con el semblante triste- Se que esta petición es egoísta, pero necesito tu ayuda no puedo hacerlo solo._

_El joven violinista no sabia que decir, estaba mas que sorprendido con la actitud de su hermano. Pero luego comprendió, que él no pertenecía a esa vida de rectitud y lujo; sino a una vida de aventura y lealtad a un técnico que sepa guiarlo, para lograr su objetivo, convertirse en una Death Scythe._

_-¿Como quieres que te ayude?- preguntó levantándose y extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la del arma…_

_Había pasado una semana desde aquella confesión y ambos estaban preparados para cumplir la última fase del plan._

_-¿Estas conciente de que romperemos todo contacto en el momento en el que cruces esa puerta, verdad?- cuestionó el mayor mirando la puerta exterior de la mansión- Si alguien se entera de que te vas a Shibusen irán a buscarte para arrastrarte de vuelta y se encargaran de que no salgas nunca mas de aquí._

_-Lo se… y no me importa, porque si alguno de ellos aparece, lo sacare de Death City con un puñetazo limpio._

_Su hermano río para luego desordenar gentilmente sus cabellos- Nunca cambiaras, ¿verdad enano?_

_-¿A quien llamas enano?- preguntó un tanto molesto y avergonzado. De ahora en más, si alguna vez se volvían a encontrar, acordaron que fingirían odiarse para no levantar sospechas sobre un acuerdo entre ambos, y dejar a todo eso como una acción independiente de Soul._

_-Soul… ¿renunciaras al piano?- preguntó directo con voz seria_

_-Buena pregunta… lastima que no tengo una buena respuesta- contestó triste mientras le daba la espalda y atravesaba el gran portón._

_-Me encanta la música que tocas- el portón comenzó a cerrarse hasta que ambas puertas chocaron._

_-Gracias…_

Maka escuchaba sorprendida lo que salía de la boca del niño-guadaña. Era algo que, definitivamente no esperaba oír.

-¿Sorprendida?- preguntó mirándola un tanto deprimido pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mas que eso… nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que podrías tener un pasado tan horrible, separarte de la persona que tanto admiras debe ser terrible…- supuso mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacías atrás golpeándose suavemente contra el imponente muro. Decir eso le recordaba a su madre, a la cual respetaba y quería, pero la que actualmente se encontraba viajando por el mundo.

-Como ya dije antes, no tienes de que preocuparte. Además, cuando tienes a otra gran persona a tu lado, el dolor es menor.- comentó cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre el hombro de su compañera.

-Tienes razón- contestó repitiendo el proceso pero al ser mas alta apoyando su cabeza sobre la de su amigo.

-_Son tan lindo…-_ pensaba muy divertida la ignorada gatita- _No me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo por haber usado mi magia.-_ dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

Así permanecieron por varios minutos; sintiendo el viento despeinar sus cabellos; la calidez del sol en sus rostros; y sus almas, el alma de la persona que mas respetaban en el mundo, el alma de su compañero…

-¡Patty, no corra!- fue el grito femenino que los saco de sus ensimismamientos. Ambos se separaron avergonzados, Maka dio un salto para quedar lejos de su amigo, mientra él se dedicaba a mirar hacia el lado opuesto, a la vez la gatita estallaba en risas.

-¡Mira one-chan! ¡Chibi-Soul, Maka y Blair están aquí!- gritó la menor de las pistolas al llegar a donde estaban sus amigos.

-Hola chicos- Saludo cordial Kid.

-Hola- contestaron los dos, todavía colorados.

-Oh Liz… de lo que te has perdido- chillo Blair rodando por el piso de la risa. Pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada asesina de sus compañero.- Me-mejor olvídalo…

Soul se percató de que había olvidado decir algo importante a su técnico, por tanto se le acercó lo más rápido que pudo y la jaló del brazo para que su oído quedara a su altura.

-Maka, lo que te conté debe quedar en secreto, ¿de acuerdo?- le susurró

-De acuerdo-acordó su amiga

-¿Que hacían chicos?- preguntó aburrida e interesada Patty.

-Nada en especial- contestó Maka intentando apaciguar la curiosidad de la joven.

-Ya que estamos sin nada que hacer… Soul tengo un nuevo conjunto que las chicas del club y yo queríamos que uses.-comentó Liz sacando el disfraz de su pequeño bolso.

-Eso es un disfraz de... ¿hada?- preguntó el alvino con una nube de depresión sobre él- Liz, soy un chico ¿lo sabias?- dijo irónico.

-Si, bueno, pero apuesto a que te verías adorable con el puesto, no seas tímido y póntelo- ordenó mientras empezaba a perseguir al pequeño.

-¡Ni aunque fuese la ultima prenda de ropa en el universo lo usaría!- gritó corriendo en círculos seguido por la mayor de las Thompson.

-¡Vamos One-chan, tu puedes!- animaba divertida su hermana.

-¡Liz! ¡Liz! ¡Liz!- se unió a la porra Blair en su forma humana.

Kid y Maka observaban la escena a una distancia prudente, para no ser involucrados.

-Por cierto Maka ¿como van tu y Soul con su problema?-preguntó ignorando a sus desvergonzadas armas.

-Estamos haciendo grandes progresos en cuestión a nuestra relación- contestó, ignorando de igual modo a su guadaña, que era presa de las garras de la presidenta de su club de fans.

-Es increíble el progreso que puede haber entre dos personas cuando se escuchan ¿cierto?- comentó cruzando los brazos y sonriendo picadamente a la última río asintiendo. Desde que su guadaña estaba en esa forma habían aprendido a escucharse y tomarse en cuanta no como arma y técnico, sino como Soul y Maka.

-¡Maka! ¡Ayúdame!- gritó desesperado el niño mientras Liz le colocaba los últimos detalles al traje.

-¡Soul es un hada con vestido verde!- río Patty mientras observaba a Soul en un estado de depresión masivo; tan, o mas, grande que los que les da a su amigo perfeccionista.

-¡Que hermoso te ves Soul! , no espera, falta un detalle esencial- aclaró sacando una tiara amarillo limón la cual combinaba a la perfección con el disfraz.

-Esto no es para nada cool- murmuraba mientras yacía recostado en posición fetal con una depresión mas fuerte que la gravedad misma.

-Liz, ¿harías el favor de dejar en paz al pobre de Soul?- propuso Kid harto de las idioteces de su arma, mientras Maka lo animaba y lo ayudaba a cambiarse antes de que la visita llegara.

-Esta bien- se dejo convences la mayor.

-¿Por cierto como llegaron tan rápido?- preguntó Maka mientras Soul se cambiaba.

-Fue fácil, hicimos que lo primero que hiciera Kid en el día fuese revisar la simetría de la casa, y como no iba a terminar rápido, lo amenazamos con que moveríamos todo dos centímetros si no llegábamos antes de las diez de la mañana- contaba Liz muy animada y orgullosa por su idea mientras era aplaudida por Patty.

Pero luego de eso todo se volvió silencio. Un silencio muy incomodo, la tensión subía y la preocupación y nerviosismo del alvino se hacia notar. Todos miraban ansiosos el horizonte, buscando alguna señal de vida, pero además de una amplia llanura cubierta de arena no se lograba ver nada…

-¡Terminemos con esto rápido! El gran Black Star tiene que volver a iluminar las vidas de sus compañeros- gritaba el joven Ninja saltando de árbol en árbol al igual que su compañera.

-Black Star, aunque sea por esta vez, trata de cumplir con las tres reglas del asesino- aclaraba un tanto triste la hoja oscura.

-¿Intentas decir que yo, aquel que supera a los dioses, no es capas de cumplir una misión sin esas simples reglas?- preguntaba mientras frenaba en una rama y miraba con detenimiento a su arma.

-No es eso, pero si las cumplimos, terminaremos con esto mas rápido y volveremos a tiempo para la visita del hermano de Soul-kun.-Lo corrigió, Tsubaki intentando no hacerlo enojar.-  
Además, tu eres una estrella tan grande que no necesita mostrarse tanto tiempo para que el mundo lo admire- lo animó, improvisando con las conversaciones previamente echas, logrando su objetivo.

-Tienes razón Tsubaki, soy una persona tan grande que no necesito ser visto por mis victimas para que me teman y respeten- contestó arrogantemente - ¡Okey! ¡Tu ganas, solo por esta vez iré en serio desde el primer momento! ¡Yahoo!-gritó mientras su compañera se convertía en una kusarigame cayendo en sus manos. A los pocos instantes ella notó algo peculiar en su amigo, había ocultado su presencia a la perfección.

-Muy bien, Black Star, enséñame como hace alguien que supera a dios para deslumbrar sin necesidad de ser visto…- pidió depositando toda su confianza en el Ninja peliazul.

-Déjamelo a mí…

Una simpática mosca, dibujaba círculos en el aire, y a pesar de no estar molestando a nadie, podía sentir a acosadora mirada de una joven rubia, de ojos celeste llenos de inocencia y felicidad.

-¡Mira, mira Kid! ¡Esta mosca esta dibujando ochos en el aire!- llamaba al joven shinigami, el cual atendió velozmente a su grito eufórico

-¿Dónde esta la mosca que vuela simétricamente?- preguntó buscándola con la vista.

-Ups… se fue- confesó dejando escapar una ligera risa mientras el shinigami le daba la espalda- ¡Veo otra cosa! -Gritó desesperada, intentando llamar la atención.

-No puede ser…- comentó el alvino observando el mismo objeto que la joven.

-Ahí viene-agregó Maka levantando una mano sobre sus ojos, para cubrirlos de los rayos del sol.

-Tiene ocho minutos de retraso… al menos es un retraso simétrico- anunció el chico de las tres líneas en la cabeza.

Una limusina negra, con adornos góticos que la hacia recalcar aun mas en ese árido paisaje, resplandecía con los rayos del sol y se acercaba rápidamente hacia la entrada. Parecía que, a pesar de estarse acercado, la velocidad seguía aumentando.

-¿Ese maniaco intenta matarnos?-preguntó Liz con gran terror mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor la cual golpeaba suavemente su cabeza.

-Mejor corrámonos- sugirió el alvino con igual cara de terror, a lo que todos asintieron.

Ya a una distancia prudente los jóvenes esperaron que dicho vehiculo se estrellara con las murallas, pero a diferencia de lo que creyeron, el auto derrapó a la perfección y frenó frente a ellos.

-Sea quien sea el que conduce…es un adicto a la velocidad- mencionó el niño cuyos compañeros no salían del estado de shock producido por ver un auto de semejantes magnitudes frenar a escasos centímetros de ellos.

Una gran carcajada de escucho salir de la boca de un joven de veintiún años, cabellos blancos y ojos carmesí.

-¿Se puede saber a que viene tanta risa, idiota?- repuso enfurecido.

-No has crecido nada, enano. Peor… creo que estas más pequeño- reía el violinista Wes.

-Métete en tus asuntos. Además, ¿que trae a un inútil como tu, a un sitio tan fantástico como este?-contestó con fastidio.

-Nuestra familia esta muy preocupada por ti, desde que te fuiste no has llamado ni mandado siquiera una carta.- Anunció con falsa preocupación.

-Así que les pico el "insecto de la preocupación" a todos esos cínicos ¿verdad?-preguntó en tono irónico.

-Que mala persona eres, ¿como puedes pensar de esa forma acerca de las personas que te dieron comida, techo y educación?-preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-Tienes razón... como pensar así de aquellos que crearon en mi odio, desprecio, sin olvidar baja autoestima a una corta edad.

-Todo el trato que recibiste fue por tu bien...-agregó el mayor con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Si, por el bien de que me fuera de una maldita vez ¿cierto?-replicó con asco.

-¿Que tal si vamos a un mejor sitio para continuar esta adorable reunión?- interrumpió Liz con una mueca nerviosa, ya que parecía que estaban a punto de matarse entre ellos.

-¿Ese hombre estará bien?- preguntó Maka observando a un hombre en estado de shock sentado en el asiento del acompañante sujetándose de donde podía.

-No te preocupes es una persona que me enseña a conducir- contestaba el mayor de los Evans agitando una mano y con cara despreocupa- Por cierto señor ¿pase el examen?- preguntó mientras se acercaba al vehiculo.

-¡No mientras viva!- gritó saliendo del auto injuriando al joven y huyendo hacia la ciudad.

Más tranquilos y sentados cómodamente en la sala del departamento de la guadaña y la técnico, procedieron a presentarse mientras compartían unos bocadillos que había preparado la ojijade.

-Bueno, creo que no me he presentado formalmente. Mi nombre es Wes Evans, el hermano mayor de Soul.

-Mi nombre es Maka Alban y soy la técnico de Soul- se presentó muy entusiasma.

-Te doy mis condolencias, tratar con Soul no es muy fácil- comentaba riéndose.

-No te preocupes admito que es un hueso duro de roer, pero lo he domesticado bastante bien- respondio dejando ver el libro que usa para "calmar" a su amigo.

-Buena idea- comentó levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Mi nombre es Death The Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama y técnico de Patricia y Elizabeth Thompson- se presento cortésmente el, casi, pelinegro.

-Un gusto-sugirió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Nosotras somos las armas de Kid, yo soy la mayor Elizabeth pero puedes llamarme Liz si gustas, y ella es mi hermana Patricia.

-Pero puedes Patty- interrumpió dicha joven.

-Un placer.

-También tengo dos amigos más pero ellos están en una misión-agregó el pequeño pianista con desgano.

-¡Mi nombre es Blair!- gritó transformándose en humana y saltando sobre el recién llegado con un provocador traje de baño.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, pero ¿me haría el favor de salir de encima mío?- preguntó con amabilidad ayudándola a levantarse.

-Que gran autocontrol- asintió Kid acompañado por Soul.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?- preguntó confundida y decepcionada la pelivioleta.

-Porque estoy comprometido- aclaró dejando ver el anillo en su mano izquierda.

El silencio envolvió la sala y a los presentes.

-no me esperaba eso-admitió la confundida guadaña- ¿viniste hasta aquí solo para decirme eso?- preguntó.

-La verdad, si- respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Y quien es la desdichada chica que contraerá matrimonio con el idiota mas grande del mundo?- consultó maliciosamente el pianista, mientras su hermano sacaba de su bolsillo la foto de una joven pelirroja con un ojo azul y el otro marrón, poco proporcionada físicamente, pero con una bella sonrisa.

-¿Que les parece?- consulto sonriendo- ¿No es la mujer mas bella que han visto en sus vidas?

-La verdad, no esperaba que tu gusto en mujeres sea este tipo, yo pensaba que te gustaban las mujeres voluptuosas- confesó la mayor de las pistolas demoníacas un tanto avergonzada.

-Además es asimétrica- agregó el shinigami sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-Puede que sea asimétrica o no tenga curvas muy definidas, pero es la joven mas inteligente y con la mirada mas hermosa y cautivante que he visto- admitió dejando la fotografía sobre la mesa y recostándose sobre el respaldo del sofá con una alegre sonrisa y brillantes ojos de rubí- Soul de seguro me entiende- agregó provocando el desconcertó de los presentes- Después de todo tenemos los mismos gustos en mujeres.

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestión un tanto ruborizado el pequeño, estaba convencido de que con esa pregunta acababa de darse a si mismo la condena de humillación, su hermano sabia muchas cosas peligrosas sobre él.

-Admítelo, en San Valentín más de una chica se te declaró y tu las rechazaste porque tenían cara y cuerpo bonito pero no tenían ni medio cerebro- dijo riendo, y para rematar su ataque agregó- A ti te gustan las chicas inteligentes y de bella mirada, debe ser esa la razón por la cual estas enamorado de tu técnico- finalizó riendo junto a la siempre risueña Patty.

-Creo que este preciado momento lo puedo agregar a mi lista de momentos encantadores con mi hermano- afirmó sonrojado al igual que su técnico- Iré a comprar algo para almorzar- dijo levantándose para ir a buscar la silla a la cocina y así salir del departamento. Wes no se quedo atrás y se levanto para abrirle la puerta.

-Permíteme- pidió girando la manija y observando la cara llena decolora de su hermano.

-Gracias- agregó sin olvidar sus modales ni su odio- _esta me la pagaras, habrás ganado una batalla pero no la guerra…_

…Mientras en las llanuras africanas un grupo se ninjas rastreaba a un futuro kishin.

-¿Black Star que ocurre?- preguntó la hoja demoníaca notando que su técnico sufría de un pequeño malestar en su pecho.

-Mi sexto sentido de amistad me dice que Soul esta sufriendo.- admitió mientras avistaba al humano con alma corrompida.

-Entonces consigamos su alma y volvamos rápido- sugirió el arma.

En esos mismos instantes Soul Eater Evans planeaba su venganza.

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]

Gracias a todos por su apoyo incondicional queridos lectores. Como notaran he revelado muchas cosas sobre nuestros músicos. Estoy más que segura que a más de una fan de Wes tiene un aura asesina en estos momentos xD

Advierto que estoy empezando con otro fic de aventura de Soul Eater, es cual esta ocupando gran parte de mi imaginación xD

Sean paciente por favor, y dejen reviews para corregir mis errores y animarme a seguir la historia. x3


	13. Una visita especial

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo.

N/A: Les debo gratitud a todos por ayudarme a cumplir el sueño de los 100 reviews, a cada uno de ustedes los lectores registrados y no registrados. Por eso aunque este capitulo sea publicado tan tarde se los dedico a todos:

Ichi - Ichi, kuchiki rukia ichi, Aiko Iwakura, Patty!!!, Agito-kun, Saturation, Himiko Uzumaki, AnA, Animefan777, Rokudo-x-Mukuro6927, maka-chan96, priscila, Narush, sweetgirl94, Belencita2390, sofys, sayu, Paoooo, Sakurarichan, xxXDark Sakura UchihaXxx, naruto-y-soul-eater-fan, RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89, Shinigami Yuki, .MoonShade-Wolf., By-TiNKi, camiluchan, cobra ciega, gabiiii981, -Sakuritah-, rukiachan25, Conspectus, maki, .Evans-, Vampire Girl Yumi, MAKA ELRIC, Animefan777, mineva! =D, aliychan, MakaAlbanEater-Evans, Vector arrow, Aziian, ANIMOgothic-chan

Este capitulo es para todos los que me dieron sus ánimos todo este tiempo y también para las personas que no me escribieron por que se de falta de tiempo, olvidos, y demás cosas ¿y porque no también dedicárselo a las nuevas personas que lo leen ahora?

Y como olvidar dedicárselo a mi madre, que siempre me apoyo en esta historia al igual que ustedes aunque no la entendía muy bien, y a mi profesora de literatura del segundo año por incentivarme a superarme en la escritura.

No los entretendré mas y los dejare con el breve relato.

**Capitulo 13**

La mañana de Death City se nutria de los calidos rayos del astro rey, la brisa que soplaba en las calles y la viva voz de los habitantes de la pintoresca ciudad que emprendían las obligaciones características de un sábado por la mañana.

En uno de los departamentos de aquel lugar un grupo de jóvenes compartía anécdotas, risas y bocadillos.

-Por cierto Wes- comentó la mayor de las pistolas gemelas, mientras sujetaba la foto que el violinista había dejado sobre la mesa- ¿Como un chico de tu nivel adquisitivo se enamoró de esta joven?

-Pues... la conocí cuando fui a tocar a Nottingham- contestó colocando una mano sobre su mentón- Después del concierto tenia tiempo de sobra y se me ocurrió visitar el castillo, había escuchado que era un lugar imponente y fabuloso pero cuando entre me aburrí rápidamente, cuando me disponía a salir me metí por uno de los pasillos mas largos, pero para mi desgracia me había perdido. Aunque fue una desgracia con suerte, porque al doblar por una de las esquinas me choque con ella, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista- concluyó dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-Nunca pensé que conocería a un hombre tan sensible como para enamorarse de una chica a primera vista.

-Y yo no puedo creer que te enamores de una mujer tan asimétrica- Agregó el pelinegro con una mueca de asco al admirar la foto.

-Dime una cosa… ¿Como no enamorarse de una chica con una mirada tan bella y sincera, una sonrisa tan pura, y un aroma tan celestial, una manos tan suaves y delicadas, sin olvidar su bastos conocimientos en, prácticamente, cualquier cosan que le preguntas?- Suspirando para calmar su emoción continuó- Simplemente es la chica perfecta para mi

-Me atrevo a decir que eres un ejemplo a seguir para todos los hombres- Comentó la joven rubia recordando a cierto pelirrojo.

-Te lo agradezco- sonrío

-Por cierto- Agregó sonrojada- ¿No crees que fue demasiado el comentario en el que nos involucraste a Soul y a mi como… pareja?

-Tienes razón involucrar a una dama en un pleito fraternal, no es muy caballero de mi parte, te pido mil disculpas…aunque…-

-¿Aunque?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Ahora que recuerdo… Soul no me lo negó- agregó pensando en su próxima broma.

En algún lugar de la avenida principal se escucho un fuerte estornudo.

-Demonios- Susurró el pequeño pianista que caminaba con firmeza por la avenida principal, con el almuerzo en las bolsas de sus manos -Maldigo a ese idiota que tengo por hermano estoy seguro que esta hablando de mi… pero juro por Shinigami-sama que esta vez no me ganara.

-Así que mi hermanito si ha crecido- comentó en tono burlón el violinista -Pero aún no entiendo porque lo convirtieron en niño.

-Es que siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber como se veía mi hermoso Soul en niño- contestó la gata-bruja en su forma humana.

-Y lo hiciste para ayudarlos ¿verdad?- Consultó analizando la información recibida.

-Por supuesto, sabía que si Soul era humillado deberían trabajar en equipo y se conocerían mejor.

-Pues si, lo humillaste, pero ¿no crees que hubiese sido mas humillante convertirlo en mujer?- Cuestionó malévolamente a la pelivioleta.

-Me gustan tus ideas, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez- Contestó de la misma forma malévola. Los demás presentes atendían a las palabras de ambos, pero aun sin comprender como alguien podía ser tan cruel hacia el chico-guadaña.

El alvino volvió a estornudar, pero esta vez con mas fuerza- ¡Diablos! ¡Maldito Wes! Se que estas pensando en algo malo. Conozco este presentimiento- Pensaba observando a unas chicas acercarse- Pero yo tengo un as bajo la manga- Pensó con malicia.- Aunque esto ponga en juego mi orgullo.- sollozando se cruzo delante de las jóvenes, las cuales inmediatamente cayeron en su trampa.

-¿Que te ocurre niño? ¿Porque lloras?- Preguntaron con gran contenido de ternura en sus voces.

-Mi mamá me dio dinero para comprar los mandados… me dijo que con lo que me sobrara del dinero me comprara golosinas…pero… perdí el dinero- Comentaba en medio de un falso llanto.

-No te preocupes, nosotras te compraremos todas las golosinas que quieras- Contestaron guiándolo a la dulcería mas cercana. A los pocos minutos salió con una bolsa llena de dulces y con una gran sonrisa, se despidió de las chicas y marco el número de una buena amiga en su celular. Mientras escuchaba el tono de llamada, se repetía en la mente- Haré que desees nunca haber pisado Death City…

En el living del departamento el teléfono de la menor de la hermanas empezó a sonar insistentemente interrumpiendo la charla.

-Atiende afuera o se cortara la llamada- Propuso su familiar señalando la salida.

-OK hermana- Respondió divertida mientras corría fuera del departamento. Al llegar al exterior levanto la tapa del artefacto, cesando el tintineo y comenzando a hablar.

-¿Hola?- Saludo con su infantil voz.

-¿Patty?- escucho del otro lado.

-¡Chibi-Soul! Tengo hambre ven pronto con la comida. ¿Que estas haciendo?- Protestó mientras su estomago gruñía.

-Tengo algo para proponerte mi querida Patricia Thompson…

Las personas seguían su ritmo cotidiano ignorando al pequeño alvino que hablaba con su celular sentado en los escalones de una antigua casa con bolsas con las compras dentro a su lado.

-¿Te parece bien?- Preguntó con voz maliciosa.

-Chibi-soul es muy divertido- Río mientras buscaba el objeto solicitado en su bolso- Lo tengo- canturrio sacudiéndolo inocentemente.

-¿Lo tienes? ¿Desde cuando eso es un objeto para la cartera de la dama?- Consultó con ironía.

-Mi hermana me enseño que nunca hay que salir de casa sin el… en Baba Yaga nos sirvió mucho tener de estos, lo colocamos en todo lo que los guardias se llevaban a la boca- Contestó divertida. El niño suspiro y agregó.

-Estos tres días serán más divertidos de lo que yo esperaba- Anunció mientras bajaba la tapa que cubría el teclado del celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Juntando las bolsas y disponiendo rumbo al departamento sonrío tarareando una canción muy especial para él, recuerdos golpearon su mente haciendo que sacudiera su cabeza para disipar esas imágenes mientras detenía la melodía. -No dejare que eso arruine mis planes, él se lo merece. Entupido hermano mayor.

Luego de algunos minutos el infante llego al departamento para cuando recordó que el no podía abrir la puerta solo, alzando uno de sus pies pateó la puerta manteniendo el equilibrio para no caer. Para su fortuna la persona que le abrió la puerta fue su querida cómplice.

-Ayúdame con las compras- Se interrumpió para tomar un poco de aire- No recuerdo que ir al mercado y volver fuera una tarea tan tediosa- Se quejo entregando las bolsas a su amiga.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- Preguntó entre risas apareciendo en escena el violinista.

-Nadie necesita tu estupida ayuda, con la eficiente ayuda de Patty es suficiente- Contestó secamente.

-OK, OK, no hace falta gritar- Respondió levantando ambas manos, mientras se alejaba.

-Patty, sígueme, tenemos un almuerzo que preparar- Comentó guiando a la risueña niña a la cocina.

Cunado entraron al lugar indicado, la joven deposito la mercadería en sobre la mesada cuando inesperadamente la técnico atravesó el marco de la puerta.

-Soul, quieres que te ayu—

-No gracias ve tranquila a hablar con aquel inútil y si es posible mantenlo lejos de mí mientras preparo la comida con Patty- Contestó mientras acercaba una silla a la mesada.

-¿Estas seguro? No tengo problemas en ayudarte- Agregó un tanto nerviosa.

-Muy bien, esto es extraño, ¿que te contó el infeliz que intentas buscar una excusa para quedarte aquí?- pregunto intrigado pero sin levantar la vista de las verduras que había empezado a cortar mientras la pistola observaba divertida a Maka y a la fruta que tenia en frente suyo.

-¡Mira, Mira ChibiSoul! ¡Este tomate se parece a Maka-chan!- Acusó sin piedad a la joven que desapareció rápidamente, para cuando el alvino levanto la mirada solo se encontrar a Patty riendo con gran voluntad señalando el tomate que rodaba por el suelo.

-Esta actuando muy raro, bueno no importa Patty necesito tu gran y especial ayuda- Indicó mientras depositaba los vegetales ya picados en una fuente.

Fuera del lugar en el que se planeaba un atentado al arte culinario, para ser más precisos en el pasillo, la joven de ojos jade intentaba tranquilizar su agitado corazón.

-¿Qu-qué me esta pasando?- Se preguntaba a si misma sacudiendo violentamente su cabeza; con la máxima velocidad que alcanzaban sus piernas corrió hasta el baño y se poso frente al espejo, y hay pudo ver el delito que cometía su subconscientes –¿Me ruboricé?, esto no puede estar pasando, debo tranquilizarme, "eso" no puede estar pasando… ¿o si?- Meditaba recordando el encuentro con el actual cocinero, casi puedo jurar haberlo visto en su forma normal.

N/A: Temo que los problemas han crecido de una manera que no pude controlar, y que de un momento a otro todo termine para empezar de nuevo de cero. Sonara extraño lo que acabo de decir, pero no quiero que lo tomen por el mal sentido y se imaginen un final trágico, es solo una pequeña despedía debido a problemas personales que no puedo contarles, como dije en el aviso. Pero mientras este en mis posibilidades seguiré escribiendo para mi propósito principal que es hacerlos felices.

Lamento mucho que este capitulo haya sido tan corto y escaso de sentido pero es lo mejor que puedo escribir por el momento y haré lo mejor posible para remontar la historia que esta en su punto de mayor tensión ya que a nuestro protagonistas solo les queda una semana para que el plazo se cumpla.

Espero nos leamos pronto.


	14. Receta especial

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo.

**Capitulo 14 **

El viento, sin duda alguna, en esos momentos era su mejor aliado, cuando este rozaba su rostro una sonrisa se formaba en el, la sonrisa de superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba. Pero esta vez no tenía tiempo para disfrutar esa sensación. Escondido entre las ramas de los escasos árboles observaba a su nueva presa, porque en esos momentos no podía considerarlo su enemigo, no a esa escoria que le impedía cumplir su deber de mejor amigo, no le daría el honor de ser llamado el enemigo del grandioso Black Star, aquel que superaba a los dioses.

Su presa, la cual no parecía tener nada mejor que hacer más que espantar a algunos animales, no se percato de la presencia del joven ninja,

-_Su técnica de asesino es perfecta_- Pensó su compañera sin quitar su mirada de su técnico, al momento de lanzarse contra su víctima.

El humanoide de alma de kishin, apenas había podido evitar el primer ataque, se podría decir que ese había sido un golpe de suerte, pero el chico no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente. Tiro su arma por los aires y corrió hacia el, porque sabia muy bien que si el primer golpe no funcionaba...

-¡Big Wave!-

El segundo golpe debía acabarlo.

La kusarigama cayó de nuevo en sus manos, el futuro-kishin no pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió el aliento del joven detrás de su cabeza, lamentablemente, no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

-Nadie supera al grandioso Black Star- Susurró mientras el cuerpo del humanoide desaparecía formando una nube de energía que luego se modelo en forma de un alma corrompida.

-Buen trabajo- Lo felicitó su compañera volviendo a su forma humana -Ahora tenemos otra misión- el joven le respondió con una sonrisa mientras ella absorbía aquel espíritu.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, el niño que había estado preparando la comida, subido a un pequeño banco para alcanzar los utensilios, descendió del mismo para llamar la atención de la joven que jugaba con los platos.

-De acuerdo Patty ayúdame a colocar la fuente en el horno-

-¡OK!- Contestó enérgicamente. Alzo sin mucho cuidado la fuente y la colocó en su debido lugar.

-Gracias- Respondió limpiando la basura que había caído al suelo -Este es el principio de la venganza y todo te lo debo a ti mi pequeña lacayo- Concluyó sonriendo con malicia para si mismo, la rubia empezó a reír por que, según ella él se veía muy gracioso en esa forma y mas si estaba sonriendo como Stein lo haría si tuviera un unicornio frente a el, preparado y listo para diseccionar.

Salió de la cocina seguida de la rubia y se dirigió a la sala, debía ganarse la confianza de su victima antes de seguir con el plan.

-Que irresponsable de mi parte dejar a un niño usar utensilios de cocina- Río el mayor de los Evans despeinando al chico guadaña, este último solo bufo y se acerco al sofá, cuando iba a sentarse sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo. -_Maldito seas Wes_- pensó pero pronto comprendió cuan equivocado estaba.

-Mi lindo soul- Alcanzó a escuchar antes de sentir que le faltaba el aire y que todo oscurecía.

-¡Blair! -Gritó histérica la joven ojijade golpeando a la bruja-ato con su libro. -Se siente tan bien hacer esto de nuevo- Suspiró aliviada, mientras el resto la miraba anonadados, salvó el mayor de los albinos y la menor de las pistolas, los cuales jugueteaban con el rostro del infante mientras reían por lo bajo.

-Tenemos que buscar un gimnasio para que Maka practique boxeo- susurró la mayor de las Thompson a su maister.-Quizás de esa manera pueda descargar su furia sin lastimarnos.-

-No creo que sea buena idea, si es así de fuerte sin entrenamiento... no quisiera tener que ver al pobre Soul en coma cada vez que haga una broma de mal gusto.- Contestó nervioso al imaginarse la escena.

El chico guadaña se incorporo lentamente haciendo que aquellos que jugaban con su rostro dejaran de molestarlo.

-Todo se volvió negro... y pude ver mi vida delante de mis ojos, y en esos microsegundos- Hizo una pausa para retomar aire- Recordé porque te odio –Concluyó mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor.

-Yo también te quiero hermanito- Contestó con una sonrisa- Por cierto les conté alguna vez- Pero no pudo seguir porque el alvino lo golpeo en el brazo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra contarle nada!- refunfuñaba el pequeño.

El mayor solo río y continuó mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas con un abrazo que impedía que el se moviese- ¿Sabias que una vez Soul cuando tenia mas o menos la edad que aparenta ahora, fingió que era un perro y empezó a ladrarle a todo el vecindario?- Bromeaba el mayor mientras todos reían y pedían saber mas.-Bueno entonces les diré--- -Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas porque cierto niño-guadaña le había introducido un bocadillo en su gran boca.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre querido hermano- Comentó con sonrisa y mirada malévola mientras intentaba ahogarlo.

-¡Soul!- Gritó su compañera tomándolo en brazos y separándolos.

-¡El empezó, es su culpa!- Gruñó, una persona tan genial como él no debía permitir que mancharan su reputación con historias infantiles.

-No importa quien empezó, no es educado tratar de esa manera a un familiar mayor y mucho menos después de todas las molestias que se tomo viniendo a verte.- Lo regaño con tono maternal.

-Te estas burlando de mi?- Pregunto indignado, ¿era posible que la única persona en la que podía confiar en esos momentos se estuviera aprovechando de su situación para devolverle la interminable lista de bromas que le había echo todos estos años?-Imperdonable- Susurró.

-No, simplemente pienso que podrían empezar a llevarse bien. Soy hija única, de esas que siempre soñaron con tener un hermano, por eso no soporto ver a otros que tienen la fortuna de tener familias grandes sin intentar siquiera llevarse bien-

-La señorita tiene razón hermanito ¿Te parece que hagamos las pases y empecemos de nuevo?- Propuso el mayor extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de su pariente.

-Nunca, ¿o porque crees que me fui de casa y renuncie a mi "grandiosa" vida? simplemente porque eres insoportable- Contestó dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos mientras hacia una especie de puchero.

-Lindo- Tartamudeo Liz conteniendo en ella misma y en Blair el impulso de correr a abrazarlo.

A pesar de los insultos que se decían constantemente, Maka pudo notar sus miradas cómplices y sonrisas divertidas. Sus discusiones eran muy parecidas a las suyas con él. La única diferencia era que esos dos se conocían desde siempre. Tenían más motivos para discutir. Parecían felices de reencontrarse después de tantos años.

-4242564- Murmuraba Black Star mientras escribía con su dedo sobre el espejo que traía en el bolsillo, cuando escucho un grito.

-¡Hola!... ¿Ho-hola? ¿Black Star?- Preguntó Shinigami-sama mientras buscaba al joven técnico- Supongo que fue un número equivocado-

-Shinigami-sama, sin ánimos de ofender, pero esto es una línea única y directa no hay posibilidades de que se equivoquen- Comento Sid.

-¡Cierto!- Exclamó el dios con tono infantil.

-¡Que demonios fue eso?- Se preguntó el ninja corriendo en dirección a donde se escuchaban los gritos.

-¡Black Star!- Exclamó su compañera señalando a un grupo de hombres.

Ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y, a fuerza de golpes el peliazul logró ahuyentarlos.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Tsubaki extendiéndole una mano y ayudando a la joven a levantarse.

-Muchas gracias jóvenes- le agradeció la muchacha salvada mientras recogía sus pertenencias.

-Bueno, ahora si, llamemos a Shinigami-sama para irnos a casa- Dijo mientras volvía a escribir el número de la muerte. Cuando vio a la mujer caer de nuevo.

-¿¡Hola... hola!? ¿Alguien?... equivocado de nuevo- Comentó de nuevo mientras cortaba la llamada.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el chico ayudándola a levantarse.

-Mis piernas...-Dijo con un gesto notable de dolor en el rostro, en el momento en que ambos lograron ver sus miembros inferiores goleados.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te llevaremos a casa- Contestó cargándola en su espalda mientras su compañera recogía sus pertenencias.

-No por favor, ustedes parecen tener prisa, yo puedo hacerlo.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Nosotros te llevaremos a tu casa aunque no quieras!- Exclamó molesto el joven empezando la larga caminata.

-Voy a ver si ya esta lista la comida- Anunció El alvino saltando de los brazos de Maka hacia el piso.

-¡Yo iré con Chibi-Soul!- Exclamó Patty siguiendo los pasos del chico.

Maka los veía alejarse mientras sentía una pequeña presión en el pecho. Todo ese tiempo había tenido a Soul en sus brazos, lo abrazaba como si fuera un pequeño peluche y, tan fácilmente, se había ido de su lado, sacudió su cabeza, se sentía como una tonta al pensar de esa manera solo se había ido a la cocina para cuidar que la comida no se quemase, y ella ya tenia echa una película en su cabeza donde lo perdía para siempre.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera. Haciendo oídos sordos a la conversaciones de al rededor cerró un momento sus ojos. Intentando hacer memoria.

_-Desde hace varios meses he tenido la costumbre, al igual que él, de menospreciar a mi irremplazable pareja..._ ¿_Pa-pareja?-_ pensó sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a arder, para luego suspirar y continuar con el recorrido por su mente.

-_Cada uno empezó a ir por su lado, a la hora de escoger misiones no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo, y a la hora de pelear contra el enemigo, mas bien paresia una lucha entre nosotros dos. Más de una vez podríamos haber muerto si no hubiera sido porque Black Star o Kid nos ayudaban. ¿En que estábamos pensando en esos momentos? ¿En que estaba pensando yo? Tanto tiempo lloré a escondidas cuando Soul había sido herido por mi culpa. Tanto miedo tenía de perderlo...-_

En ese momento sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en cima.

-Miedo a perderlo...- Susurró sin darse cuenta.

-¿Pasa algo Maka? - Preguntó Kid preocupado, desde hacia largo rato que no había dicho palabra a pesar de que mas de una vez le habían llamado la atención.

-Yo...

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, el niño guadaña servia cuidadosamente la comida en los platos que le alcanzaba Patty.

-Es hora de crear arte...

¿-Si?- Preguntó Kid mirando a Maka y esperando una respuesta entre todos.

-Estuve pensando en Soul, en todo lo que pasamos, e intente recordar porque llegamos a esto…

-A mi me parece que ustedes se llevan muy bien- La interrumpió el violinista- Sinceramente hace mucho que no veo a mi hermanito tan cómodo y alegre junto a un grupo tan grande de personas, por así decirlo -Aclaró ya que el pianista había estado bufando por lo bajo cada vez que él abría la boca- Me alegro de saber que ustedes lo están cuidando y que él la pase bien. Me gustaría venir a visitarlo mas seguido, ¿creen podría venir otro día con mi novia para que la conozcan?- Dejó escapar una pequeña risa pensando en la reacción que tendría el alvino al verlo de nuevo.

-Te estaremos esperando- sonrío Maka.

-Y si tenés algún amigo, ya sabes que podes traerlo- dijo Liz a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo a lo que Wes volvió a reír asintiendo.

-Y si conoces dos mejor -Agregó la gatita.

-¡Chicas!- Exclamó el Kid sonrojándose, ¿como podía ser que ambas fueran tan desvergonzadas?, ambas rieron contagiando al resto mientras Patty los llamaba para que fueran al comedor.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos para almorzar Soul aprovechó para pararse en su silla y llamar la atención de todos.

-Propongo un brindis- Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Y porqué?- Preguntó la mayor de las pistolas.

-Para agradecer a los astros y todos aquellos a los que nos regalan milagros, porque solo tendré que soportar a mi molesto hermano este fin de semana y NUNCA mas tendré que volver que envenenarme los ojos y los oídos con su horrible presencia.- Terminó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Nadie dijo palabra, solo Patty y Wes reían.-Ahora deléitense con lo que les prepare.

-Soul salió a nuestro tío con esos discursos de odio- le susurró el violinista a Maka mientras ella reía al imaginarse esas reuniones de familia.

Olvidando esa "inocente" declaración el almuerzo transcurrió normal, si consideramos normal a Patty jugando con la comida, Kid llorando porque su porción no era simétrica a la vez que se rehusaba a probar bocado, Blair intentando sacarle el orgullo de hombre comprometido a Wes, ya que según ella nadie podía resistirse, salvo Stein, a los encantos de un a mujer, mientras el la seguía rechazando, Maka que intentaba calmar la situación y Soul que seguía en su mundo feliz libre se molestos hermanos mayores, enciclopedias asesinas y sin escuela.

-Debemos admitir- Le susurró Liz a Maka- Que Soul está actuando muy diferente, parece…

-¿Un niño?- Preguntó la técnico.

-Si- Respondió.

-Quizás lo molestamos tanto con eso que inconscientemente se lo está creyendo- Agregó la ojijade- O también puede ser un pequeño efecto secundario que tienen los hechizos para ridiculizar a alguien sobre chicos "cool"- Río, junto a su amiga.

Después de dos horas caminando llegaron a una pequeña y humilde aldea. La joven los guío hasta una de las casas donde los jóvenes la recostaron en su cama y Tsubaki vendaba sus piernas.

-Descansa un poco, es lo mejor que podes hacer. Lamentamos no poder ayudarte mucho más.-Se lamento la hoja oscura.

-Hicieron más que suficiente, y se los agradezco, pero parecen tener prisa, no quiero retenerlos mucho más tiempo.

-Tenemos que regresar a nuestra casa para ayudar a un amigo nuestro, para que trabaje en equipo con otra amiga- Contestó con cansancio el ninja.

-Debe de ser un chico muy afortunado al tener amigos como ustedes- Les sonrió.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Cualquiera que conoce al gran Black Star es afortunado! -Exclamó dejando libre nuevamente su egocentrismo, la chica río suavemente.

-Es momento de que nos vallamos, fue un gusto conocerte- Se despidió Tsubaki.

-Y aquí te dejo algo para que recuerdes al que superara a los dioses- Sonrío entregándole un autógrafo. La joven volvió a despedirse mientras los veía salir por la puerta.

_-Igual que la hermosa sorpresa que fue para mi conocer sus bondadosos corazones, sean las aventuras y dichas que encuentren en el futuro…-_Susurró la muchacha cerrando los ojos, y esperando que su rezo sea escuchado por los dioses.

-Ahora si, llamemos a shinigami-sama- Propuso la hoja oscura. Su compañero asintió y marco el número en su espejo.

-Que extraño, no contesta…

-Shinigami-sama, debe contestar.- Aconsejó el zombi a su jefe.

-De seguro es equivocado de nuevo, no caeré tres veces en ese viejo truco.- Bufó como un niño mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Entonces yo contestare- Suspiró el profesor y se acerco al espejo- Habla Sid.

-Hola profesor, hemos completado la misión exitosamente y estamos volviendo a casa. –Contesto el técnico caminando lentamente junto a su amiga.

-De acuerdo los esperamos- Dijo despidiéndose y cortando la llamada.

Entre risas y anécdotas la hora del almuerzo había terminado, pero por alguna razón Wes no parecía sentirse bien.

-Disculpa Maka, ¿pero donde esta el baño?- Preguntó el mayor de los músicos sosteniéndose el estomago.

-Al fondo del pasillo a la derecha- Contestó preocupada la joven técnico mientras el muchacho agradecía y desaparecía en el pasillo. Al momento de que se escuchó el golpe de la puerta del baño Soul y su cómplice estallaron en risas.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- Preguntó Kid.

-Digamos que condimenté su plato con un poco de laxante- Río el alvino mientras la rubia de pelo corto comía su bien merecido botín de dulces.

-¡Patty!- Exclamó Liz percatándose de lo ocurrido.

-Lo siento hermana pero Chibi-Soul es muy buen manipulador y no podía resistirme a la oferta de los dulces- Se excusó mientras seguía comiendo.

-Pero se supone que los laxantes actúan después de varias horas- Comento el shinigami confundido.

-Esos son los laxantes normales, pero Patty y yo fabricábamos los nuestros para una rápida acción, al igual que los somníferos, ¡y se suponía que no saldríamos mas con los laxantes en el bolso!- gritó tomándola de la oreja.

-Lo siento hermana- se disculpo mientras empezaba a lloriquear.

Olvidando el percance de la comida junto otros comentarios y bromas todos creyeron que esa tarde terminaría tranquilamente hasta que fuertes golpes en el pasillo y la puerta de entrada volando por la sala dejo en claro que estaban en un grave error.

_SoulEvans-fan_

N/A: *emocionada* ¡al fin! ¡Puedo volver a subir con la regularidad que quiera! ¡Yahoo! Ya entre en modo Black Star…

¡Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios de aliento!, ¡que me inspiraban cada vez que los leia! (En serio Leia un comentario e inmediatamente escribía en mi cuaderno xD)

Este capitulo admito que menudo muy flojo… pero ya se como seguirlo! No se preocupen owó.

Jojojo… ya no tengo que poner en mi firma "futura dominante del mundo" porque ya tengo un rango de poder en el nuevo orden mundial de Fujoshiland xD… aunque no me gusta el yaoi... pero quien se resiste a ser la jefa del servicio secreto de una reino/dictadura mundial? xD

Quizas de ahora en mas porga "jefa del servicio secreto de Fujoshiland"… Muy largo xD

SE-F los extraño a todos! D: no los dejare de nuevo! TwT..al menos hasta que termine mis historias w…(¿)

Gracias y …comenten! x3


	15. La gran entrada

Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo.

**Capitulo 15**

_En esas milésimas de segundo, en que el objeto atravesó volando la sala, despeinando mi cabello, y petrificándome, no solo a mi, si no también a mis amigos, son los que nunca olvidare. Juro haber visto pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos. _

_Desde que entre a Shibusen entube innumerable cantidad de veces codo a codo con la muerte, pero esta fue la primera vez que tuve esta sensación._

_El ambiente tranquilo se nublo completamente con una fuerte dosis de hormonas alborotadas, ondas de alma que, a pesar de no tener la habilidad para verlas, podía sentirlas y creo que mis amigos también las sintieron de la misma forma que yo._

_Tardaste mucho en aparecer Black Star._

Soul suspiró, intentando recuperar el aliento, había bajado, a tal punto, la guardia que la extravagante entrada de su amigo lo había asustado, no solo a él si no a sus demás amigos que lo imitaban en acción.

-¡El gran Black Star esta aquí para proteger a su fiel y aun pequeño amigo de las garras de la cruel rama de la familia llamada hermano mayor!- Gritó parándose en la mesa con su típica pose de victoria, mientras Tsubaki intentaba calmarlo.

En el momento en que el ninja bajo la vista cruzó su mirada con la del Evans mayor, cambiando su sonrisa infalible en una mirada retadora pero infantil. Adivinando lo que sucedería el pianista se interpuso entre los dos.

-Así que él es tu dichoso hermano mayor ¿no? ¡Soul muévete para que le enseñe a no meterse con mis amigos!

-Yo se defenderme solo gracias. Te agradecería si no lo metieras, tendré problemas con mi familia si haces eso.-Suspiró intentando calmarlo mientras lo frenaba con sus pequeñas manos. Mientras tanto Wes permanecía en silencio, no conocía al chico de pelo azul, pero estaba seguro de que era el tipo de personas que no debían ser interrumpidas cuando estaban en estado de histeria.

-¡No me importa! Esta es la hora de...- No pudo terminar de hablar cuando un libro encontró el fin de su trayecto en su cara.

-Black star- Suspiró su compañera levantándolo del piso inconciente.- Lo siento mucho, Black Star es muy apasionado cuando tiene un objetivo- Se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el agredido.

-No se preocupe señorita, no paso nada. Mi nombre es Wes Evans el hermano mayor de Soul un gusto conocerla-.

-Mi nombre es Tsubaki, mucho gusto- Sonrío.

-Y supongo que él es tu compañero- Preguntó interesado el joven comprometido recibiendo una afirmación como respuesta, luego sonrío y agregó – Cuando despierte habría que decirle que yo nunca lastimara a mi querido hermano- Concluyó dándole un abrazo al mismo, sin que este pudiera escapar de su afecto fraternal, provocando leves risas en sus amigos.

-Si tanto disfrutaste haciéndome enojar durante todo este tiempo, ahora es mi turno de reírme de tu cólera- Pensó cierta colegiala observando la escena con gran regocijo.

SE-F

N/A: para que los capítulos salgan… mas seguido… van a ser así de cortos, disculpen la demora


End file.
